Heirs of Durin
by Dis Uzbadnatha
Summary: La batalla de los cinco ejércitos ha terminado. Los orcos huyen superados por la alianza de enanos, elfos y hombres ayudados por las grandes aguilas. Thorin, Fili y Kili, junto con los demás miembros de la compañía han sobrevivido, aunque no ilesos. Hay heridas que tardaran en curar.
1. La Batalla

En las ruinas de la Colina del Cuervo, Thorin observaba impotente cómo Azog sujetaba a su sobrino Fili por el borde de las mismas, levantando el brazo para apuñalarle por la espalda como el cobarde que era.

De pronto, una flecha atravesó el brazo del maldito que, por reflejo, abrió la mano dejando caer al enano al vacío.

Un fuerte crack sonó cuando Fili impactó contra el suelo, que gritó retorciéndose de dolor momentos antes de que perdiera el sentido.

Kili abrió los ojos como platos de la sorpresa al ver caer a su hermano frente a él, su pierna derecha rota y sangrando abundantemente ahí donde el hueso había cortado piel y carne. Se arrodilló a su lado buscando su pulso y apenas lo notó. Su hermano se moría.

Impulsado por la rabia subió las escaleras en busca de los orcos, en busca de venganza, acabando con todo aquel que se encontraba en su camino. Habían matado a su hermano y él los iba a matar a todos.

Mientras peleaba contra un par de orcos, escuchó que alguien lo llama. Una voz que no esperaba volver a escuchar. Tenía que ser su imaginación. Volvió a escuchar que lo llama la misma voz. ¡Tauriel! ¡No podía ser ella!

Degolló al orco que quedaba en pie y se giró llamándola, gritando su nombre salió en su busca. Y entonces la vio.

Bolg estaba tratando de estrangularla, pero Tauriel le lanzó una fuerte patada en la rodilla que hizo que el orco gritara y la lanzase contra el muro con tal fuerza, que la elfa sintió romperse sus costillas, dejándola sin aire y sin poderse mover. Bolg se acercó a ella levantando su maza, dispuesto a aplastarle la cabeza, pero en ese momento, Kili saltó sobre el orco desde la atalaya donde estaba para apuñalarle. Desgraciadamente éste interpuso su maza, lanzando al enano por encima de su cabeza que rápidamente se puso en pie lanzando estocadas a diestro y siniestro.

Bolg, además de ser más fuerte que un orco normal, tenía placas metálicas incrustadas entre su piel, por lo que los golpes apenas le afectaban. El orco le devolvió los golpes, hasta que consigue acertarle en la cabeza, haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Bolg le sujetó para acabar con él.

Tauriel gritó sacando fuerzas donde no las tenía y saltó cayendo sobre Kili al mismo tiempo que Bolg bajó el brazo y clavando la pica en la espalda de la elfa, atravesándola y alcanzando al enano en el pecho debajo del hombro.

Por un segundo, el tiempo se congeló.

—Cumplí mi promesa… —susurró Tauriel, sonriendo a Kili y acariciando su mejilla, intentando decir algo más, pero la muerte se lo impidió.

El joven enano la miró horrorizado, sin poder hacer nada más que apartar su cuerpo con cuidado. Tras escuchar el grito de triunfo del orco, se lanzó sobre él con toda la rabia y dolor que sentía, haciendo que ambos cayeran por el borde del acantilado. Separándose al golpearse contra las rocas y Kili quedó tendido en un saliente.

/

Mientras, en el río congelado, Thorin había recuperado a Orcrist del pecho de un orco, pues Legolas la había lanzado allí, matando a quien estaba a punto de acabar con él. Ahora, la contienda le hacía encontrase cara a cara con el asesino de su padre y su abuelo.

Azog.

El pálido orco sostenía una larga cadena terminada en una gran roca, que lanzaba una y otra vez sin piedad contra Thorin, rompiendo el hielo bajo sus pies. El enano sólo podía esquivar los golpes intentando no caer entre los bloques de hielo al agua o ser aplastado. Al final, Thorin terminó perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo al suelo, rodando una y otra vez hasta conseguir ponerse en pie y acercarse a Azog lo suficiente para asestarle una cuchillada en el vientre, avanzando hasta quedar a la espalda del orco que lanzó la roca por encima de su cabeza con tal fuerza que, quedó clavada en el hielo.

Thorin aprovechó este segundo de respiro para reponerse un poco. Ambos enemigos estaban cansados, pero sabían que era su último enfrentamiento. Los dos lucharían hasta morir o matar al otro.

Entonces un movimiento a la espalda de Thorin captó la atención de Azog. Las grandes águilas habían llegado, directas a acabar con el ejército de Azog bajando por la colina a su espalda.

Thorin no dejó escapar la oportunidad causada por la distracción de su enemigo, tiró la espada detrás de él, haciendo que el sonido del metal contra el hielo provocara a Azog, desatando un nuevo enfrentamiento. Cogió la roca atada a la cadena y se la lanzó al orco un segundo antes de retroceder un paso, dejándole sólo en la placa de hielo flotante, que se inclinó hundiendo a Azog en las heladas aguas.

El enano respiró tranquilo, Azog estaba muerto y él había vengado las muertes de todos los suyos.

Agotado, se agachó a recoger su espada, pero entonces escuchó un gruñido que le hizo detenerse y cambiar su cara al ver al orco deslizándose bajo el hielo, mirándole. Thorin caminó siguiendo su estela bajo el hielo, necesitaba estar seguro de que estaba muerto.

De pronto, Azog elevó la espada que sustituía su mano amputada, atravesando el hielo y el pie de Thorin, haciéndole caer al suelo con un grito de dolor mientras el orco salía a la superficie rompiendo la capa de hielo. Se lanzó sobre Escudo de Roble dispuesto a clavarle la espada en el pecho, pero el enano detuvo el golpe cruzando su propia espada y sujetándola con ambas manos.

Durante un momento, ambos se mantuvieron así, uno empujando y el otro frenando, pero Thorin sabía que estaba débil y en clara desventaja, así que hizo lo impensable: retiró su espada dejando que el orco le apuñalara en un costado.

Azog sonrió triunfante cuando su arma al fin mordió la carne del enano, sonrisa que se transformó en una mueca de sorpresa cuando Thorin le atravesó el pecho con Orcrist y empujándole a un lado, se sentó encima de él, le clavó la espada con más fuerza, atravesando incluso el hielo y no se movió hasta que finalmente Azog murió ante sus ojos.

Lentamente, Thorin se puso en pie. Sabiendo que está herido de muerte.

Despacio, se acercó al borde del acantilado para ver cómo los orcos huían, sintiendo como la vida se le escapaba con cada exhalación de aire. Las piernas dejaron de sostenerle y se derrumbó. El sonido de unos pasos llegó a sus oídos haciéndole mirar a un lado, alegrándose al ver llegar al hobbit a su lado, quien había corrido al ver caer a Thorin.

—Bilbo —murmuró antes de toser, de su boca salió un hilo de sangre.

—No, no te muevas. —El mediano examinó las heridas de Thorin y, horrorizado, se dio cuenta de su extrema gravedad. Desesperado miró hacia el acantilado— ¡Gandalf! —gritó.

—Me alegro de verte. —Tosió dejando escapar más sangre—. Deseo partir en amistad contigo…

—Shhh… Shhh... Tú no vas a irte a ningún lado. Vas a vivir. —Puso sus manos sobre la herida, volviendo a llamar al mago a gritos.

—Lamento mis palabras y lo que te hice en la puerta… Hiciste lo que un verdadero amigo haría…— confiesa luchando por respirar—. Perdóname. Estaba demasiado ciego. Siento tanto haberte puesto en peligro…

—No… ¡Me alegro de haber compartido vuestros peligros, Thorin! Todos sin excepción. Es mucho más de lo que cualquier Bolsón merece… —replicó Bilbo, negando con la cabeza mientras seguía tratando de detener la hemorragia y volviendo a llamar a Gandalf desesperado, viendo como la nieve se teñía cada vez más de rojo.

—Adiós, señor Saqueador…— Sonrió Thorin, feliz de irse en paz con su amigo—. Vuelve a tus libros, a tu cómodo sillón. Planta esos arboles. Disfruta viéndolos crecer…— Cogió aire con dificultad, obligándose a seguir—. Si más gente valorara el hogar por encima del oro, este sería un mundo más feliz.

—¡No! No, no, no… Ni se te ocurra. Thorin… Thorin, aguanta…

En ese momento Thorin exhaló una última vez mientras sus ojos se dirigían al cielo un momento antes de que Gandalf se arrodillara al lado del enano y poniendo una mano sobre la herida y otra sobre su cabeza murmuró unas palabras en un idioma muerto hacía siglos.

Bilbo se cubrió los ojos con la mano llorando, sin poder creer que Thorin Escudo de Roble, su amigo, hubiera muerto. La mano del mago se apoyó en el hombro del hobbit, consolándole.

—Está bien, mi pequeño amigo. Thorin descansa —dijo suavemente.

/

Legolas observó el cuerpo de Tauriel y cómo el joven enano, arrodillado junto a ella, descubría la piedra con las runas que la elfa aún sujetaba. Cogió su mano, meciéndola en su pecho y besándola suavemente.

Sin poder ver más, el elfo se alejó de allí, encontrándose con su padre en los túneles. Se alegró de que hubiera sobrevivido a la batalla, pero también le informó de que no podía regresar al reino elfico.

Thranduil lo entendía, pues sabía del amor que sentía por Tauriel y le aconsejó que fuera al Norte y buscara a un joven dunedain conocido como Trancos. Tras intercambiar unas pocas palabras más, Legolas se marchó de allí y el rey siguió recorriendo los túneles llegando al lado de Kili y Tauriel.

—Os la queréis llevar —susurró sin apartar los ojos de ella.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué murió por mí?

—Porque su amor era real.

Kili levantó la mirada hasta Thranduil.

—Dejad que se quede conmigo.

—Era una elfa de los bosques. Debe descansar bajo las estrellas.

— Era una elfa que amaba a un enano —murmuró acariciando su cara—. Yo haré que descanse bajo ellas. Haré que siempre camine bajo las estrellas…

Thranduil guardó silencio un rato mirándolos a los dos y finalmente asintió.

— Está bien. Ordenaré que preparen su cuerpo y se quede. —Se acercó al enano extendiendo su mano—. Vamos. Mis médicos están con tu hermano y tus heridas necesitan ser tratadas.

Kili se inclinó besando los labios de Tauriel con ternura y se puso en pie ayudado por el rey, mirando una última vez el cuerpo de Tauriel mientras se alejaban.

* * *

Thorin abrió los ojos confuso, parpadeó tratando de recordar dónde estaba y qué había pasado, mientras su visión se ajustaba. Intentó levantar la cabeza, pero el fuerte mareo se lo impidió.

Sus ojos se encontraron con Balin, que fumaba en pipa mientras le miraba con ojos preocupados y una pequeña sonrisa en su amable rostro.

—¿Fili? ¿Kili? —susurró con voz ronca.

—Están bien. Heridos, pero bien. —Señaló un par de camastros al otro lado, donde los dos hermanos dormían—. No han querido separarse de tu lado desde que bajaron de la colina.

Thorin miró a sus sobrinos y sonrió orgulloso de ellos antes de volver a mirar a Balin.

—¿Dónde? ¿Cómo? —carraspeó intentando quitarse la sequedad de la garganta.

—Thranduil. —Ante la mirada de extrañeza de Thorin, Balin asintió dando una profunda calada a su pipa antes de continuar—. Gandalf llegó a ti justo a tiempo, te salvó. Y aunque no lo creas, el rey Thranduil ordenó que se dispusiera de todo lo necesario, tanto para hombres como para enanos. Ésta es su tienda.

Thorin cerró los ojos y asintió despacio, se sentía cansado, pero aún no podía descansar, necesitaba saber qué había pasado. Balin se levantó y le ayudó a beber un poco de vino.

—¿Bilbo y los demás? —preguntó después de beber y agradecerle a su primo. Hablaban en voz baja para no despertar a los chicos.

—Todos están bien. Se han estado turnando para hacer guardia a tu lado y de no ser por todo el trabajo que hay, todos estarían aquí ahora. Gandalf se marchó con las águilas aquel mismo día, aunque dijo que volvería en unos días o semanas. —Rio un poco cuando Thorin resopló molesto, pero mirándole con una pequeña sonrisa—. Tu primo Dain se fue ayer, después de retirar los cuerpos de los nuestros, pero ha dejado un destacamento en la puerta de Erebor para evitar que nadie antes que tú entre en la Montaña. También prometió regresar en un par de días con víveres y un ejército de enanos para ayudarnos a reconstruir y limpiar Erebor hasta que los nuestros lleguen de Ered Luin, a los que ya envió el mensaje de que hemos recuperado nuestro hogar… ¿Thorin qué haces? —preguntó cuando vio que se intentaba incorporar.

—Intento levantarme, hay mucho que hacer y poco tiempo

—Estate quieto —dijo obligándole a acostarse en la cama—. Has estado a punto de morir Thorin, has pasado dos días inconsciente. Tienes que descansar, y es noche cerrada, no hay nada que hacer hasta mañana.

Los dos se quedaron completamente quietos y mirando hacia el camastro que ocupaba Kili que se revolvió en sueños murmurando algo.

—No le había visto hacer eso desde que era un niño pequeño… —murmuró mirándole preocupado.

Balin asintió mirando también al muchacho removerse en la cama.

—Los dos estaban muy mal cuando los trajeron. Pero es Kili quien más me preocupa… —dijo y le contó a Thorin lo que había ocurrido con Tauriel. Lo poco que sabían y de lo que les había informado el propio Thranduil, pues Kili se había negado a hablar de ello—. Me temo que sus heridas son más profundas de lo que se ve a simple vista

Los dos enanos hablaron durante algún tiempo más, terminando de ponerse al día y planeando que hacer en los próximos días, hasta que finalmente, un agotado Thorin, volvió a quedarse profundamente dormido bajo la atenta mirada de su primo.


	2. ¿Paz?

Cuando Thorin despertó horas después, encontró a Fili y Kili levantados, hablando en voz baja con un elfo que parecía estar explicando algo, aprovechó para observarles bien.

Fili tenía su pierna derecha entablillada y se mantenía en pie ayudado por una muleta, también tenía el brazo derecho inmovilizado al cuerpo, al igual que su hermano Kili.

Se incorporó un poco y entonces los tres se fijaron en él y sonrieron.

—¡Thorin! —exclamaron a la vez los jóvenes enanos acercándose a su cama.

Se escuchó un pequeño revuelo fuera y todos los miembros de la compañía entraron rodeando la cama y hablando al mismo tiempo, alegrándose de que estuviera bien.

El barullo era tal, que Thorin no entendía nada de lo que ninguno decía.

—Basta —dijo levantando una mano, todos callaron—. No es para tanto. Ni que hubiera estado muerto… — bromeó.

—Lo estuviste Thorin —dijo con seriedad Bilbo que, hasta ese momento se había mantenido en un discreto segundo plano—. Por un momento lo estuviste.

Todos gruñeron confirmando las palabras del mediano mirando a su rey serios y preocupados, para ellos, no era sólo su rey, sino su amigo y compañero de aventuras.

Thorin suspiro y asintió, sonriendo levemente.

—Lo sé. Pero ya estoy bien y tenemos mucho que hacer. Vamos —dijo incorporándose más.

—Sería mejor que guardarais reposo mi señor Thorin, un día más al menos —dijo el elfo con voz tranquila señalando el vendaje que cubría el torso y el abdomen del enano—. Vuestras heridas son profundas y podrían volver a abrirse si hacéis esfuerzos antes de tiempo.

El enano abrió la boca para discutir, pero una voz se lo impidió.

—Harías bien en hacer caso a Laidel, rey Thorin. Es mi mejor médico. Seguir sus consejos supondría una gran ventaja para ti.

Thranduil acababa de entrar en la tienda y saludó con una ligera inclinación de cabeza, llevándose la mano al corazón. Todos hicieron una pequeña reverencia y salieron de allí murmurando alguna que otra protesta, quedando solos Thranduil, Thorin, Fili y Kili que se retiraron hasta una esquina de la tienda, dando cierta intimidad a los dos reyes.

Thorin miró al elfo un momento y luego inclinó también la cabeza a modo de saludo.

—Rey Thranduil. Te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mi gente y no dudes que te será bien pagado… Pero no pienso tratar con el rey de los elfos en el lecho como si fuera un moribundo.

Se sentó en la cama decidido a levantarse, por suerte llevaba pantalones, tras ponerse una camisa larga que estaba en una silla cercana, se puso en pie y sujetándose el costado se acercó a una mesa donde había un par de sillas sentándose en una de ellas.

El esfuerzo le había cansado más de lo que le hubiera gustado admitir, pero no lo dejó entrever a nadie.

El elfo rio acercándose a la mesa, sirvió un par de copas de vino y le pasó una a Thorin.

—Y ahí está la famosa testarudez de los enanos —comentó levantando un poco su copa antes de beber un pequeño sorbo—. Sólo he venido a ver cómo te encontrabas, ya que la noticia de que habías despertado ha corrido rápidamente. —Le miró—. Ya tendremos tiempo de tratar temas de naturaleza más… prosaica.

Thorin estudiaba al rey atento, mientras devolvía el brindis y bebía un poco de su copa, intentando averiguar si realmente Thranduil había cambiado tanto, si realmente él mismo había cambiado. Cierto era que enanos y elfos habían luchado juntos, pero se preguntó si, los largos años de enemistad se olvidarían por una batalla y la devolución de unas gemas, renovando la antigua alianza. Al fin y al cabo, el trato entre ellos siempre había sido, cuanto menos, tirante.

—Así que sólo has venido a verme porque te preocupaba mi estado de salud… —Una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado asomó en sus labios— ¿O has venido para asegurarte de que se te dará lo que reclamas a cambio de la Piedra del Arca y tu ayuda?

Ante esas palabras, el rey le miró serio y, Fili y Kili se levantaron de donde estaban en previsión de cualquier cosa que ocurriera, pues la tensión se había hecho palpable en un momento.

—No te equivoques Thorin, hijo de Thrain. Por mucho poder que de una joya. Por muy valiosa que sea una joya. No vale ni una sola vida… Para los _Eldar_ nada hay más sagrado que la vida.

Dijo la última frase mirando a Kili que hundió los hombros pero mantuvo la mirada levantada. Thorin desvió la vista hacia su sobrino, recordó las palabras de preocupación de Balin hacia el muchacho y se prometió hablar más tarde con él.

—Para los enanos la vida también es sagrada Thranduil —murmuró sin apartar la vista del muchacho—. Sé bien que mi deuda contigo es enorme y será debidamente pagada, además de tener mi gratitud porque los tuyos salvaron a mi familia. —Volvió a mirar al elfo—. Pero respóndeme a esto. ¿Habrías luchado a nuestro lado de no haber estado aquí antes por un motivo completamente distinto? Dime, rey Thranduil. ¿Habrías venido en nuestra ayuda?

Elfo y enano se miraron fijamente, estudiándose. Thranduil se preguntó si, después de todo lo que habían pasado, el enano estaba dispuesto a entrar en guerra con él, manteniendo la enemistad de ambos pueblos. Finalmente, se sentó en la silla enfrente de Thorin.

—¿Tan importante es para ti saber lo que hubiera hecho de no haber estado ya aquí? —preguntó a su vez sin dejar de mirarle—. Ambos sabemos la respuesta a esa pregunta. Lo que hay que preguntarse ahora es: ¿estás dispuesto a cometer los mismos errores que cometió tu abuelo Thror? ¿O estás dispuesto, al igual que yo, a olvidar afrentas pasadas y forjar una nueva alianza? Dime, rey Thorin ¿Qué es lo importante para ti ahora? ¿Seguir viviendo en el pasado o asegurar el futuro de tu pueblo evitando otra guerra?

Thorin apretó la mandíbula endureciendo la mirada ante la mención de su abuelo guardando un hosco silencio, y luego, para asombro de todos, rompió a reír hasta que le dio un ataque de tos y el dolor le hizo doblarse sujetándose el costado herido. Kili corrió a su lado para ayudarle, pero Thorin le apartó indicando que estaba bien.

—Cuidado rey Thranduil. Sabes que los hijos de Durin nunca rehúyen una batalla —dijo mirándole—. Pero, al contrario de lo que piensas, también somos gente de honor. Sólo quería saber si eras sincero conmigo. No iniciaré una guerra contra los elfos.

—Siempre he sido sincero contigo Thorin, de rey a rey —respondió el elfo poniéndose en pie—. Ahora te dejo descansar, continuaremos hablando cuando te encuentres mejor.

Cuando el rey elfo salió, Dwalin y Balin entraron y miraron a Thorin, que se hundió en la silla cerrando los ojos.

—Thorin… ¿Es cierto?

—No me gusta Dwalin, pero a Thranduil no le falta parte de razón en su reclamación1. Y aunque no fuera así, de nada sirve recuperar Erebor si no tenemos la Piedra del Arca y ahora, se encuentra en su poder.

—Lo sabemos, pero…

—¡Sé lo que hago! —exclamó poniéndose en pie, al momento se tuvo que agarrar a la mesa para no caer—. Esa reliquia nos pertenece. Las Siete Familias sólo seguirán a quien posea la Piedra del Arca. No necesitamos más enemigos.

Dwalin y los demás guardaron silencio mirándole preocupados, intercambiando también entre ellos miradas, no sólo por la debilidad que mostraba Thorin, sino porque temían que, una vez derrotado Azog, su amigo y rey hubiera caído de nuevo en la locura. Cierto era que hablaba de una alianza, pero temían la influencia que la joya tuviera sobre el corazón de Thorin. Sobre todo Balin, pues veía mejor que nadie, lo parecido que era a su abuelo Thror.

—Vamos —dijo el anciano enano en voz baja tirando de su hermano—. Dejemos descansar a Thorin.

Cuando se quedó solo, se arrastró de vuelta a la cama, hundiéndose en ella con un pesado suspiro. Había visto sus caras y sabía lo que creían y temían, pero no lo entendían. Ninguno de ellos podía entenderlo. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Y con esos pensamientos, dejó que la negrura lo tragara una vez más.

* * *

Lejos, en las ruinas de las torre de la colina, una figura observaba con atención toda la actividad que tenía lugar en el campamento.

Así que finalmente los enanos habían conseguido recuperar Erebor, acabando con el dragón y los orcos.

Sin duda un contratiempo que retrasaba sus planes, pero en absoluto los cambiaba. Era paciente, esperaría lo necesario, y finalmente, esa montaña y todo lo que había en su interior seria suyo. Todo.

Incluidas las vidas de los enanos.

Dio la espalda al valle y salió de allí sin mirar atrás, desapareciendo en las sombras.

* * *

—¡En el nombre de Durin! ¿Qué es ese hedor?— Thorin hizo una mueca cubriéndose la cara con el brazo intentando evitar que aquella peste se colara por su nariz.

—Orcos.

Se incorporó de golpe, abriendo los ojos completamente alerta y buscando su espada, dispuesto a enfrentarse a sus enemigos, pues por un momento pensó que les atacaban. Hasta que se encontró con quien había hablado, que reía suavemente. El enano resopló.

—Gandalf —gruñó relajándose.

—Me alegra ver que has mejorado lo suficiente como para recuperar tu buen humor habitual.

Thorin gruñó otra vez en respuesta, subiendo su manta para cubrirse, se dio cuenta de que el vendaje de su pecho había desaparecido y que la herida estaba cicatrizando.

Levantó la vista hacia el mago e hizo una pequeña inclinación, en señal de respeto y gratitud.

—Me salvaste.

—¡Tonterías! Solo te retuve hasta que pudieran atender tus heridas. —Se inclinó un poco hacia el—. Tu labor en este mundo aún no ha acabado, Thorin Escudo de Roble —susurró.

Thorin le miró fijamente, esperando que Gandalf dijera algo más, pero el mago se mantuvo tan enigmático como siempre.

—Me dijeron que te habías ido y que tardarías en volver.

—¡Oh así es!… Tuve que irme… Regresé esta misma mañana. Tu primo Dain llegó hace unos días con un ejército de enanos obreros y se pusieron a trabajar de inmediato. Es increíble lo mucho que han avanzado. En un sólo día limpiaron todo el valle y quemaron los cadáveres de los orcos, por eso tendremos que "disfrutar" de este aroma unos días me temo. —Le miró fijamente un momento—. Has estado durmiendo una semana, Thorin.

—Entonces ya es hora de que me levante y me ponga a trabajar.

Gandalf rio asintiendo y se marchó, dejando que el herido se arreglara y vistiera tranquilo.

Cuando Thorin salió de la tienda se quedó clavado en el sitio.

Todos los miembros de la compañía y Dain formaban un semicírculo delante de él, y detrás de ellos, cientos de enanos, todos mirándole en absoluto silencio. Thorin les devolvió la mirada moviendo la cabeza a modo de saludo.

El valle estalló en vítores y gritos de "Rey Thorin" y "Por el rey"

Fili y Kili fueron los primeros en llegar a su lado fundiéndose en un fuerte y fraternal abrazo, felices de estar juntos de nuevo.

—¿Estáis bien? —preguntó mirando a los chicos

Ambos le aseguraron que sí entre risas, a pesar de que Thorin notaba que Fili cojeaba y que la sonrisa de Kili no llegaba a sus ojos. Pero antes de poder decir nada, el resto de enanos se habían acercado a ellos palmeando sus espaldas.

—¡Primo! —grito Dain abriéndose paso entre todos para abrazar a Thorin—. Ya pensábamos que te gustaba demasiado esa cama élfica —exclamó entre risas.

—Dain —saludó devolviéndole el abrazo y riendo— ¡Para nada! Demasiado blanda para mí gusto. Tengo entendido que te has encargado muy bien de todo en mi ausencia. Te lo agradezco.

Mientras la multitud se dispersaba, los dos enanos comenzaron a caminar por el valle hacia la montaña, seguidos de cerca por Fili, Kili, Dwalin, Balin, Gandalf y Bilbo.

—¡Bah! No he hecho nada que no harías tú. Ayer terminamos de limpiar el campo de batalla, pero desde que llegué hace un par de días, hay enanos trabajando en Erebor. Varios ingenieros están reconstruyendo y reparando los molinos de agua, dicen que la mayoría sólo necesitan ser engrasados. Otros grupos se están encargando de retirar escombros y revisar las estructuras dañadas por el dragón, las columnas principales han resistido muy bien el daño y el paso del tiempo… Los cuerpos que hemos encontrado los hemos llevado a una cripta común.

Thorin asentía de vez en cuando, conforme con todo lo que habían hecho.

Se detuvo ante la puerta, mirando la gran fachada de la entrada.

La puerta de Erebor. Su hogar. De donde su pueblo había sido expulsado hacía tanto… Y ahora, por fin regresaba a él. Libre del dragón y libre de su maldición, pues cuando entró en Erebor anteriormente había estado bajo la influencia de la locura y con una sola idea en la mente.

Ahora entraba en su ciudad, no como el rey de Erebor, no como el libertador de la montaña, no como alguien ávido de oro, sino como Thorin Escudo de Roble, como un enano más.

Sonrió mirando a los suyos, deteniéndose en su viejo amigo.

—Ahora sí, Balin. Ahora regresamos a nuestro hogar…

El viejo enano sonrió y, haciendo una pequeña reverencia siguió a su rey.

El interior estaba bastante cambiado a como lo recordaba.

El gran salón de entrada estaba despejado y había enanos yendo de un lado a otro o realizando tareas.

Caminaron por las diversas salas, revisando y comentando qué tenía que ser reparado o cambiado, qué tenía prioridad y que no. Llegaron finalmente al salón del trono.

Mientras los demás esperaban en el pasillo central, hablando en voz baja, Thorin y Dain subían la escalinata, en el trono de piedra, descansaba la corona que había dejado caer en la galería de reyes.

Thorin la cogió pensativo mientras miraba el respaldo destrozado por las garras de Smaug.

—Estará como nuevo para tu coronación Thorin. Vendrán los señores de las Siete Familias a la ceremonia y, por supuesto, para jurarte lealtad como poseedor de la Piedra del Arca —gruñó—. Y la joya ya descansaría en su lugar de no ser por ese maldito hobbit ladrón. No sé… ¡Thorin! ¿Qué? —exclamó sorprendido cuando su primo dejó caer la corona al suelo y le agarró por las solapas gruñendo.

—¡Ese maldito hobbit vale más que cualquier enano! —gritó levantando tanto la voz que hacía eco en la gran cámara, ante la mirada asombrada de todos—. ¡Ese maldito hobbit y los enanos de la compañía, acudieron a la llamada de su rey, mientras TÚ y los "grandes" señores os quedabais cómodamente sentados en vuestros sillones contando vuestro oro! ¡Ese maldito hobbit me salvó la vida más de una vez! ¡Mi vida y la de todos nosotros, incluida la tuya! ¡Ese maldito hobbit es mi _amigo_! —Soltó a su primo y cogió aire, calmándose, continuó hablando en voz baja—. Bilbo actuó de forma correcta ocultando la Piedra del Arca. Y por eso, cuando la recupere, la destruiré.

—¿¡Qué!? —preguntaron todos al unísono, más asombrados aún que antes.

—Thorin. ¿Te has vuelto loco?

—No Dain. Nunca he estado más cuerdo —rio negando—. Lo estuve, pero gracias al señor Bolsón y a la Compañía, recuperé la cordura. La Piedra del Arca está maldita y cualquiera que la posea se volverá loco, como le pasó a mi abuelo.

—¡Eso son tonterías, Thorin! Es sólo una piedra. Una joya de valor incalculable, pero sólo eso!

—No. No es ninguna tontería. Y Smaug sabía muy bien que la Piedra del Arca estaba maldita. —Bilbo ignoró el gruñido desdeñoso de Dain y siguió hablando acercándose a ellos un poco—. Me lo dijo antes de que consiguiera quitársela. Sabía que iba a por ella y entonces me dijo que casi estaba tentado de dejar que me la llevara, "sólo para ver sufrir a Thorin, ver cómo le corrompería el corazón, cómo le volvería loco y lo destruiría". —Miró a Thorin disculpándose—. Por eso me resistí a dártela, porque vi cómo te había cambiado sólo la idea de poseerla.

—Hiciste bien, Bilbo.

—¿Qué más te dijo el dragón?

—Pues… Dijo que Thorin fracasaría porque vendría una oscuridad que cubriría toda la tierra —contestó mirando al mago.

—Es lo que me temía —murmuró Gandalf.

—¡Bah! Era un maldito dragón. Un mentiroso.

— No. No mentía, señor Dain. Azog no era sólo un jefe orco. Era vasallo de alguien mucho más peligroso y mucho más oscuro.

La cara de los viejos enanos cambió al momento de una forma que a Bilbo no le gustó.

—¿De quién hablas Gandalf?

—Este no es tema para tratar ni aquí, ni ahora. —Cortó Thorin cruzándose de brazos—. Hablaremos de ello cuando lleguen los demás señores enanos. Pero no cambiaré de opinión respecto a la Piedra del Arca.

Recogió la corona del suelo y, tras colocarla sobre el trono de nuevo, salió de allí insistiendo en proseguir con el recorrido, algo que nadie discutió, pero todos tenían la sensación de que, no era más que el principio de algo más.

Era noche cerrada cuando terminaron de inspeccionar las zonas comunes de la ciudad y decidieron dejar para más adelante las zonas privadas y residencias.

Los enanos de las colinas habían montado su campamento en uno de los grandes salones de la ciudad, pues no querían estar cerca del campamento elfo, a los pies de la ciudad, y allí se dirigió el grupo, donde se reunió con el resto de la Compañía.

Comieron y bebieron animadamente, como buenos enanos que eran, sobre todo Thorin, que se sentía famélico después de varios días sin probar nada sólido.

Charlaban animadamente, contando viejas historias y anécdotas que hacían reír a todos. A todos, excepto a Kili. El otrora alegre y despreocupado joven enano que disfrutaba riendo a mandíbula batiente mientras comía y bebía como el que más, ahora apenas probaba bocado y se mantenía silencioso y taciturno, contestando sólo cuando le preguntaban directamente y sonriendo sólo cuando se daba cuenta de que le miraban. Todos se daban cuenta de ello y, aunque ninguno dijo nada, intercambiaban miradas de preocupación entre ellos, sobre todo Thorin, Dwalin, Balin y Fili.

Poco a poco, se fueron retirando a descansar, hasta que sólo quedaron los dos chicos con su tío.

—Fili, Kili, venid. Quiero mostraros algo —dijo cogiendo una antorcha, los llevó por escaleras y pasadizos hasta llegar a un gran pasillo—. Están eran, y volverán a ser, las residencias de la familia real —explicó mientras encendía algunas lámparas y se detuvo ante una puerta—. De no haber sido por el dragón, seguramente habríais nacido tras estas puertas, pues éstas eran las habitaciones de vuestra madre.

Sonriendo, cruzó el umbral, seguido de sus sobrinos y fue encendiendo velas y lámparas.

La estancia era un salón decorado con finos muebles y tapices de vivos colores que, ahora lucían apagados por la gruesa capa de polvo que lo cubría todo. Una gran chimenea de piedra y oro dominaba la estancia, encima de la misma, un retrato familiar de los tres jóvenes hermanos, franqueados por su padre y abuelo, sonriendo todos ellos, les miraba. En una esquina, un bordado del emblema de la casa de Durin esperaba a ser terminado.

Las únicas señales de la huida precipitada que había tenido lugar, eran una silla volcada y un libro de cuentos abierto boca abajo en el suelo. Thorin cogió el libro limpiando el polvo de su cubierta.

—Pasé muchas horas aquí jugando con Dis y Frerin —murmuró dejando el libro sobre una mesita.

A continuación, les enseño las habitaciones de su tío Frerin, al que no habían conocido, pues había muerto en la batalla de Moria.2

Mientras encendía las luces de la estancia principal, les hablo de él, de cómo solían salir de cacería cuando sus obligaciones se lo permitían, cómo practicaban con la espada, la lucha y el arco, o se distraían tocando música.

En ese momento, Thorin se acordó de su arpa de plata y se dirigió a sus habitaciones.

Todas las estancias privadas tenían la misma distribución, un salón principal con un pasillo al fondo que se dividía en dos y que daba acceso a sendos dormitorios con baño.

En el caso de los varones de la familia, el salón era en realidad un despacho, habiéndose adaptado una de las habitaciones interiores como un salón privado, y a esta última fue directo Thorin.

El salón era sencillo, un sofá, un par de butacas, un par de mesas bajas, una librería repleta de libros en una de las paredes; eran prácticamente el único mobiliario y, cerca de la gran chimenea un atril donde descansaba un arpa de plata que brillaba tenuemente a la luz de las antorchas.

—Mi querida arpa —susurró limpiándola con cuidado.

—Tío Thorin, ¿quién es? —Fili le mostró un pequeño retrato de una joven enana que había descubierto mientras encendían las luces.

Thorin se acercó y cogió el retrato, sonriendo triste, acarició el rostro dibujado.

—Se llamaba Adra, y era mi esposa… O lo hubiera sido de no ser por Smaug —suspiró—. Su hermana pequeña era compañera de juegos de Dis. Así la conocí unos años antes. Era el ser más dulce, amable y alegre que he conocido y conquistó mi corazón desde el primer momento. A pesar de nuestra juventud, sabíamos que éramos el uno para el otro… —Dejó el retrato en su lugar con cariño—. Apenas llevábamos un mes comprometidos cuando el dragón atacó. Ella estaba en la ciudad con su familia en ese momento.

Los dos hermanos se habían acercado a él. Durante años habían conocido a su tío como el amable y cariñoso hermano de su madre, como el padre que no habían tenido, como el enano que les había cuidado, criado, educado, quien se había enfadado cuando habían hecho alguna travesura, quien les había consolado cuando se habían hecho daño, quien les había enseñado a luchar hasta ser los guerreros que eran hoy en día, y también habían conocido en él al guerrero y rey en el exilio, que los había preparado como los príncipes que eran. Para ellos era su padre y rey. Pero nunca, en todos aquellos años, le habían visto como un enano enamorado y formando su propia familia.

—Por eso nunca te has casado

Thorin negó.

—No Kili. Mis motivos fueron otros…— Se acercó despacio al muchacho y, apoyando una mano en su nuca, pegó su frente a la de él—. Sé lo que estás sufriendo.

—Ella murió en mis brazos, tío Thorin —susurró— Murió en mis brazos y mi corazón murió con ella.

Kili empezó a sollozar con grandes jadeos desesperados, sus piernas temblaron y cedieron. Thorin le atrajo en un abrazo evitando que cayera, dejando que Kili diera rienda suelta a sus lágrimas y dolor.

Thorin nunca se había sentido tan impotente como en aquellos momentos. Tenía la sensación de que, si lo soltaba, se rompería en mil pedazos, e hizo lo único que podía hacer, abrazarle con más fuerza, sin importar nada más.

Fili se acercó y apoyó su mano en el hombro de su hermano y Thorin le atrajo también a sus brazos. Durante un rato, los tres permanecieron abrazados

Cuando el llanto se convirtió de nuevo en sollozo y los temblores de Kili cesaron, Thorin levantó la cabeza mirándoles.

—Sé que nunca os lo he dicho. Pero os quiero como si fuerais mis propios hijos. Siempre he estado orgulloso de vosotros. Sois mis hijos y nada cambiara eso. —Los estrechó entre sus brazos una vez más antes de separarse—. Vamos, Os he traído aquí por un motivo y es hora de que lo veáis.

Thorin cogió de nuevo la antorcha y salió de allí, dirigiéndose al fondo del pasillo, se detuvo ante unas puertas dobles ricamente ornamentadas.

—Estas eran las estancias privadas de Thror.

Abrió las puertas y dejó que los dos hermanos entraran primero. Fili y Kili miraban boquiabiertos a su alrededor. Aquel lugar no era la estancia de un rey, aquello era una cámara del tesoro.

Hasta en el último rincón había oro y joyas de todos los tamaños y formas. El pasillo y las habitaciones interiores estaban igual de repletas, incluso la colcha de la cama tenia joyas cosidas.

Regresando al despacho, Thorin se paró delante de la chimenea, mirando el cuadro familiar que colgaba encima, o lo habría visto de no estar tapado por el oro.

—Esto es lo que la Piedra del Arca le hizo a mi abuelo, lo que casi me hace a mí… Por eso tiene que ser destruida, convertida en polvo. Acabar con la maldición que pesa sobre la familia.

—Thorin, sabes que siempre contarás con nuestra lealtad, pero… Si destruyes la piedra, perderás el apoyo de los Siete Ejércitos.

—¿Y cuándo lo hemos tenido?¿Dónde estaban cuando pedí su ayuda para recuperar nuestro hogar? ¿Dónde estaban cuando Azog mataba a los nuestros? —Extendió los brazos abarcando la sala—. No permitiré que esto vuelva a pasar. Y si los demás señores enanos no quieren tener tratos con Erebor, será su problema, no el nuestro.— Sonrió de medio lado.— Pero ya veremos qué pasa… Ahora, regresemos.

Volvieron al campamento donde ya dormían todos, en silencio, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos, y se acostaron rápidamente, pues el día había sido largo y estaban muy cansados.

* * *

Fili despertó incorporándose de golpe, con la sensación de que algo no iba bien, miró a su alrededor, buscando la causa de su malestar.

La cama de su hermano estaba vacía y sus cosas habían desaparecido. Sobre la almohada una nota.

_ Lo siento. Tengo que alejarme de todo una temporada. Estaré bien. _

_ Kili._

—Oh no —murmuró corriendo hasta donde dormía Thorin—. ¡Tío!

El enano se sentó en la cama completamente alerta por el grito de su sobrino y soltó una maldición en cuanto leyó la nota.

—Dwalin, Balin, Gloin. ¡Despertad! —gritó mientras se vestía apresuradamente—. Kili no está. Se ha marchado.

Informó cuando los enanos se incorporaron confusos preguntando qué pasaba, y que rápidamente se pusieron en movimiento.

—Maldito muchacho insensato —gruñó Dwalin cogiendo sus armas.

Bofur, Bilbo y Oin también se vestían, pues se habían despertado con las voces.

—Aún no ha amanecido, no puede estar lejos. —Intentó calmarlos Balin—. Lo encontraremos pronto.

— ¿A dónde puede haber ido?

Todos miraron a Bilbo y Thorin le contestó.

—Si quiere moverse rápido, ira por el único camino que conoce.

Bilbo abrió los ojos tragando saliva.

—El Bosque Negro.

* * *

(1) Referencia a la primera disputa entre enanos y elfos, cuando por encargo del rey Thingol los enanos hacen un collar engarzando un silmaril, pero los enanos se quedaron con el collar y que Jackson adapto como un enfrentamiento entre Thror y Thandruil.

(2) Aunque en la película no se hace mención alguna a él, si se respeta su existencia en el tapiz que mira Bardo. Frerin es el hermano mediano y murió en 2799 T.E. en la batalla de Moria junto con Fundin, el padre de Balin y Dwalin, años antes de que nacieran Fili y Kili


	3. Missing

Kili caminaba, iluminado por una antorcha, por los túneles que los Devoradores de la Tierra habían abierto cuando Azog atacó, y que atravesaban el valle, lo cual le daba varias ventajas.

Primero, le ahorraba horas de caminar hasta su objetivo final, el Camino de los Enanos o el Viejo Camino del Bosque, como ahora se conocía.

Segundo, cuando descubrieran su ausencia, nadie le buscaría en aquellos túneles, a nadie se le ocurriría que se hubiera aventurado por un camino abierto por el enemigo, pero un camino era un camino, no importaba quién lo hubiera abierto o usado. Era como la canción que se había inventado Bilbo en una ocasión.

Una pequeña sonrisa asomó a sus labios al acordarse del mediano. Le había cogido cariño desde el momento que habían saqueado su despensa. Un pueblo que construía sus casas bajo la protección de la tierra y disfrutaba tanto de la comida era un pueblo inteligente, y Bilbo lo había demostrado en más de una ocasión a lo largo del viaje.

Le habría gustado poder despedirse de él, pero el hobbit habría contado rápidamente sus intenciones y echado por tierra sus planes. Porque sabía que, ni su hermano ni su tío le habrían permitido viajar solo. Le consideraban demasiado joven, impulsivo y temerario como para ello, y si les hubiera explicado los motivos de su marcha se hubieran preocupado más aún. Sobre todo después de que Thorin les contara su historia.

¿Cómo explicarle que no podía dejar de pensar en Tauriel? Que, ahora más que nunca, deseaba reunirse con ella.

Recordó la primera vez que la había visto, peleando contra las arañas, le había parecido una guerrera increíble.

Ágil, fuerte, diestra, apasionada. Hermosa.

En las celdas, no había podido evitar flirtear con ella.

Más tarde, cuando le había preguntado por su regalo, bromeó sobre un talismán maldito, pero se sintió mal cuando vio su cara, ella de verdad había creído que se trataba de una maldición. ¿Realmente tenían tan mala fama los enanos entre los elfos? Al parecer, sí. Lo que no era de extrañar tampoco, dada la fama de los elfos entre los enanos.

Se dio cuenta de que se estaba enamorando de ella cuando le habló de cómo había caminado bajo la luz de las estrellas. Después la fuga se había impuesto y estuvo centrado en ello hasta que Tauriel le salvó, otra vez, en el río.

Aquella maldita flecha que casi acaba con él.

Cuando saltó al tonel el asta se rompió, pero la punta había quedado dentro, y no tardó en infectar la herida y hacer aparecer la fiebre.

Tauriel le salvó una vez más. Usó la medicina de su raza, su don con él. Hasta aquel momento no había entendido cómo a los elfos les podía gustar la luz de las estrellas. Hasta que la vio brillar. Había brill…

Se detuvo en seco aguzando el oído, mirando a su alrededor atentamente.

Pasos.

Había escuchado pasos.

Al principio no le había dado importancia pensando que eran el eco de los propios, pero se había dado cuenta de que no era así.

Volvió a caminar, esta vez más atento… Sí, ahí estaban de nuevo los pasos.

Dejó caer la mochila al suelo desenvainando la espada.

—¡Déjate ver! —gritó girando sobre sí mismo, intentando iluminar la mayor zona posible.

Un gruñido bajo llegó a sus oídos, pero Kili no supo situar desde qué dirección. Estaba en una bifurcación de túneles y el sonido reverberaba por todos ellos.

—¡Vamos! ¡Muéstrate si tienes valor!

El eco de sus palabras se extendió por todos lados. En esta ocasión se escuchó una risa siniestra que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su columna y acelerara su respiración. Estaba en un lío, y uno gordo.

Lanzó la antorcha hacia el túnel que tenía delante y retrocedió por el que había salido. Buscando la pared, pegó su espalda a ella y dejó que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad.

Si quien le seguía creía que le iba a coger fácilmente, se llevaría una desagradable sorpresa.

Poco a poco comenzó a distinguir las paredes a su alrededor, avanzando despacio y dando siempre la espalda a la antorcha para que la luz no lo cegara, manteniendo siempre la pared a su izquierda para tener más movilidad con la espada.

Sabía que había avanzado mucho por los túneles, pero como desconocía la longitud de los mismos, prefería retroceder por el camino andado y conocido. Con suerte, saldría de nuevo al valle de Erebor y allí se encontraría con alguien que lo buscara o, en su defecto, podría dar la voz de alarma. Eso si no se encontraba antes con su perseguidor y acababa con él.

Pasó una curva, por lo que ya no podía ver la antorcha, aunque la tenue luz de la llama siguiera iluminando las paredes. Se detuvo. Aquella luz no venía de su antorcha. Su perseguidor no estaba delante de él, sino detrás.

Bien. Echó a correr esperando poder llegar a la salida al valle. Tras otra curva pudo distinguir la boca del túnel y el valle iluminado por la luz de la luna. Una sonrisa curvó sus labios y aceleró su carrera, unos metros más y lo conseguiría.

Tres orcos montados en huargos aparecieron de la nada, caminando despacio hacia el túnel. Kili frenó su carrera tan bruscamente que cayó de culo al suelo.

—Estúpido enano —Rio uno de los orcos mientras se acercaban despacio a él—. Ha llegado tu hora.

Un gruñido hizo que mirara a su espalda. Otros tres orcos con huargos cortaban su retirada. Sin dudarlo, se puso en pie de un salto y, con un grito de rabia se lanzó a por el que había hablado. No moriría sin luchar. Los huargos aullaron y se lanzaron sobre el enano.

* * *

—Juro por Durin que cuando lo encuentre, yo mismo lo encerraré en una celda hasta que recobre el sentido común.

Gruñó Thorin mientras ensillaba su poni. Dwalin, Balin, Bofur, Gloin y Oin hacían lo mismo, Fili se estaba encargando del poni de Bilbo. Dain también se encontraba presente, pues había sido avisado.

—Le has enseñado bien Thorin. Sabrá arreglárselas si se encuentra con algún malnacido.

El señor enano de las Colinas de Hierro no entendía la urgencia de Thorin y los demás por salir en busca del muchacho.

—No si se adentra solo en el Bosque Negro. Tuvimos suerte de salir la primera vez.

Las advertencias que el mago les hizo antes de que entraran en el bosque en aquella ocasión estaban ahora más presentes que nunca. Si Kili se desorientaba y se salía del camino, estaría perdido para siempre.

—Irá a buscar el bote que usamos para venir. Si nos damos prisa, le cogeremos antes —Fili terminó con el poni de Bilbo y comenzó a ensillar el suyo.

—Fili, no. Tú te quedas. Ayuda a Dain aquí.

—Es mi hermano.

Thorin se plantó delante de su sobrino.

—Tu pierna aún está rota. Serías más un estorbo que una ayuda si surgen problemas. Bofur nos guiará y Balin se quedará contigo. Sigue sus consejos.

—Iremos a buscar a Gandalf —dijo el anciano enano acercándose a ellos sin darle tiempo al joven a decir nada, apoyando la mano en su hombro miró a Fili un momento y negó antes de mirar a Thorin. No era momento de discutir—. Te hará falta la ayuda del mago si tenéis que entrar en el bosque.

Thorin asintió montando en su poni.

—Buena idea —Miró a su sobrino—. Lo traeré de vuelta.

Todos montaron y salieron por la puerta al galope, dejando atrás a los tres enanos que los miraban alejarse preocupados. Fili murmuró una plegaria a Mahal (1) para que su hermano apareciera sano y salvo. Era la primera vez que no estaba viajando con él, y tenía un mal presentimiento. Un presentimiento muy malo.

—Tranquilo muchacho —Balin apretó ligeramente el hombro de Fili—. Si alguien puede traerlo de vuelta es Thorin. Vamos.

Fili asintió sabiendo que eso era cierto, pero, su miedo era desconocer en qué condiciones lo encontraría su tío.

Terminó de ensillar el poni y se dirigió con Balin a Dale (2) en busca de Gandalf que pasaba la noche en casa de Bardo.

—¡Insensato! —exclamó el mago ciñéndose la espada y cogiendo su bastón, caminó rápidamente hasta donde estaba su caballo seguido por los enanos—. Todos lo orcos que huyeron se esconden ahora en ese bosque, eso sin contar que aún está bajo la influencia del mal. ¡Maldita sea la testarudez de los enanos! —Montó en su caballo y miró a Balin—. ¡Volved a Erebor! Yo daré alcance a Thorin.

Mientras Gandalf galopaba hacia el sur, alejándose de Dale y la montaña, al encuentro de la partida de búsqueda; Fili y Balin se dirigían al norte, hacia Erebor. El grupo de Thorin continuaba su rápido camino esperando poder dar alcance al joven enano antes de que fuera tarde.

Un grito de rabia resonó en el valle seguido por varios aullidos. Todas las cabezas se giraron al origen de los mismos. Sus rostros mostraban sorpresa, temor, y la certeza de saber lo que estaba pasando.

—Kili —susurró Fili.

—Por Durin, no… —murmuró Thorin a kilómetros de sus sobrinos.

Ecos de gritos, gruñidos y rugidos de una pelea llenaron el valle. De pronto, un silencio sepulcral. Una luz apareció como un faro, moviéndose rápidamente hacia los túneles de los Devoradores de la Tierra. El bastón de Gandalf. El mago galopaba rápidamente hacia el origen de la pelea.

El grupo de Thorin volvió grupas hacia la luz, azuzando a los ponis para llegar lo antes posible. Mientras se acercaban, divisaron las siluetas de dos ponis que galopaban también hacia los túneles. Thorin sabía quién montaba uno de ellos, y soltando una maldición azuzó más a su montura.

La luz de Gandalf se detuvo un momento e iluminó una boca de túnel desapareciendo por ella, pero aun en la distancia podían distinguir la entrada por la luz del mago, fuera lo que hubiera ocurrido, había pasado muy cerca de la salida.

Kili aún tenía alguna oportunidad, pensó Thorin para sí, aun sabiendo que, ese esperanzado pensamiento era más un autoengaño que otra cosa, porque el repentino silencio no auguraba nada bueno. Pero se negaba a perder a Kili. No así. No después de todo lo pasado. No ahora.

La pareja de ponis llegó y, por un momento, pudo distinguir las figuras de Balin y Fili corriendo hacia el túnel. Volvió a azuzar a su poni para que corriera más, a pesar de que se arriesgaba a que el animal tropezara y cayera en el camino escasamente iluminado.

Fili se adentró en el túnel seguido por Balin. Pero los dos enanos no tuvieron que correr mucho, a pocos metros de la entrada, Gandalf iluminaba los resultados de la pelea. Los cadáveres de tres orcos y un par de huargos yacían desperdigados por el suelo. El joven enano caminó entre ellos reconstruyendo la pelea en su mente, su hermano había luchado bien, pero…

La espada de Kili yacía medio oculta por uno de los huargos, a su lado, su arco y flechas, partidos por la mitad y no muy lejos de ellos, la daga y la mochila de su hermano.

Fili recogió la espada del suelo buscando a su hermano, aunque ya estaba claro que ya no se encontraba allí.

—¡Kili! ¡KILI! —gritó adentrándose unos pasos en el túnel, espada en mano—. ¡KILI!

—Se lo han llevado —murmuró el mago.

Fili miró a Gandalf mientras su cerebro procesaba la implicación de aquellas palabras y echó a correr túnel adentro, ignorando por completo el dolor lacerante de su pierna.

—¡Hijo, espera! —gritó Balin.

—¡Fili, detente!

¿Era su tío quien lo llamaba? Imposible, Thorin buscaría a su hermano con él, pensó sin hacer caso de quien lo llamaba. Unos brazos le sujetaron y, mientras le conminaban a detenerse, se retorció y luchó hasta conseguir liberarse, sólo para dar contra un muro de carne que lo atrapó en un abrazo de oso, impidiendo que siguiera su carrera.

—Piensa chico. ¡PIENSA! —Dwalin no lo soltaba—. No puedes ir tú solo.

—¡Le torturaran! ¡Le mataran!

Luchaba por soltarse pero sólo conseguía lo contrario. Thorin atrapó la cabeza de su sobrino entre sus manos obligándolo a que le mirara.

—Le encontraremos, Fili. Pero iremos todos. No le vamos a perder. No ahora.

Poco a poco el joven enano se fue calmando y asintió.

—Con suerte lo llevaran a Dol Guldur. Allí tuvieron prisionero a Thrain todos estos años.

Todos miraron al mago sorprendidos ante esta revelación. Thorin además, horrorizado.

Su padre había estado vivo todo el tiempo. Él lo había sabido siempre, su instinto le decía que su padre seguía con vida en contra de lo que todos aseguraban. Le había buscado, pero al parecer no lo suficiente, después de años sin resultados y tras su encuentro con Gandalf, abandonó la búsqueda de su padre para iniciar otra muy distinta.

Sus ojos se cruzaron con los del mago, que le miraron con culpabilidad y reconocimiento de su error al pensar que Thrain estaba muerto. La mirada de Thorin se endureció, dejando claro por su expresión que, ya hablarían de ello. Ahora, encontrar a Kili con vida era su prioridad.

—Perdona, "¿con suerte?"—preguntó un sorprendido e incrédulo Bilbo.

—Los otros lugares a donde pueden haberlo llevado son, Moria o la Fortaleza de Gundabad. (3)

Bilbo asintió lentamente. Por lo que sabía de Moria, aún seguía bajo el dominio orco y era imposible entrar para los enanos. Aún recordaba las palabras de Balin:

"Pero no hubo celebraciones, ni canciones esa noche, pues nuestras numerosas bajas pesaban demasiado. Solo sobrevivimos unos pocos…"

De la fortaleza no sabía tanto, sólo lo poco que había escuchado hablar a Gandalf y Legolas durante la batalla, pero lo suficiente como para entender por qué el mago había dicho "con suerte".

—Entonces, ¿qué hacemos ahora? ¿Cómo rescatamos a Kili? —preguntó mirando al grupo.

—Regresamos a Erebor —Levantó una mano haciendo callar las protestas que aún no se habían alzado—. Nos pertrecharemos bien. Dwalin, Nori, Bifur, Gloin y Oin saldrán conmigo al amanecer hacia Dol Guldur. Gandalf…

—¡Yo también voy!— Interrumpieron al mismo tiempo Fili y Bilbo.

Thorin negó.

—La condición de tu pierna no ha cambiado —Dio un paso hacia su sobrino—. Y si, por lo que sea, yo no regreso, tienes que asumir el trono de Erebor. No arriesgaré tu vida.

—Es mi hermano. Me necesita. ¿Qué clase de rey sería si le abandono a su suerte cuando más me necesita?

—Tu tío tiene razón muchacho —intervino Balin—. Como heredero, tu deber es quedarte.

—Mi deber es con mi hermano —replicó y miró a Thorin—. Si no quieres que vaya con vosotros, no lo haré, pero ten por seguro que iré por mi cuenta. No me quedare atrás.

Thorin suspiró y asintió, cediendo a la exigencia de su sobrino. Sabía mejor que nadie que Fili no iba a ceder y los seguiría en la distancia poniéndose también en un peligro innecesario.

—Está bien. Pero quiero tu palabra de que harás lo que te ordene en todo momento, te guste o no.

El joven enano asintió, prometiendo que así lo haría.

—Con todo el respeto, Thorin. —Bilbo dio un paso hacia el enano—. No eres mi rey y no te debo obediencia. Eres mi amigo, igual que Kili, y no voy a abandonarle, como no lo hice contigo. Además, sabes muy bien que vas a necesitar a alguien que pueda entrar sin ser visto. —Se encogió de hombros ladeando la cabeza en ese gesto tan típico suyo que usaba para enfatizar sus palabras.

Thorin frunció el ceño, contrariado un momento, y luego sonrió levemente mirándole con una mezcla de agradecimiento y orgullo. Si hace unos meses alguien le hubiera dicho que consideraría a un hobbit como a uno más de los suyos, se hubiera reído de él a la cara, sin embargo aquí estaba el señor Bolsón, que se había ganado ese derecho con creces.

—Para que luego hablen de la testarudez de los enanos… —Le señaló con el dedo—. Te digo lo mismo que a Fili. Obedecerás en todo lo que ordene —Volvió a mirar al mago—. Necesitamos estar seguros de que van camino de la Vieja Fortaleza. ¿Puedes hacer algo al respecto?

—Puedo enviar un mensaje a Radagast para que los animales del bosque busquen la manada que tiene a Kili. Así sabremos de seguro qué camino tomar.

—Está bien. En marcha, ¡vamos! —Recogió las cosas de su sobrino del suelo y salió de allí.

* * *

La cabeza de Kili se bamboleaba al ritmo de los pasos del huargo, que lo cargaba como si de un fardo se tratara.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente, pero las sombras eran alargadas, así que, o estaba amaneciendo, lo cual era bueno, o atardeciendo, lo que no era tan bueno.

La única ventaja que el joven enano veía a su situación actual, era que sólo le habían atado las muñecas, por lo que, desde que había despertado, intentaba encontrar el momento adecuado para escapar. ¿Las desventajas? Muchas.

Empezando por que su herida del hombro se había abierto y seguía sangrando. No mucho, pero no se cerraba.

No sabía dónde estaba, ni a dónde lo llevaban. Se encontraba en medio de, al menos, una docena de orcos.

Estaba totalmente desarmado, hasta le habían quitado la daga que Fili le había regalado por su decimoquinto cumpleaños y que siempre llevaba en su bota. Sentía la ausencia de su peso.

Pero lo peor de todo, era que nadie sabía lo que había ocurrido ni dónde estaba y que, muy posiblemente, no saldría vivo de ésta.

Había sido un estúpido y lo lamentaba. Lo sentía por todos los que le querían, sobre todo por su madre, su hermano y su tío. Por lo que iban a sufrir por su culpa, por haber desaparecido de la forma que lo había hecho, con una simple nota con unas pocas palabras.

Pero ahora no tenía tiempo de lamentaciones.

Ahora era tiempo de intentar escapar y salir con vida de allí.

Encontró su oportunidad poco después, al pasar cerca de un río. Lo cierto era que había un buen terraplén, por no decir barranco, hasta el agua y, por lo poco que había podido ver, sería casi como su huida del reino élfico, sólo que esta vez no habría toneles en los que viajar.

Sin pensarlo más, tensó el cuerpo e impulsó las piernas por encima del lomo del animal, ahogando un grito de dolor cuando impactó contra el suelo y se lanzó rodando por la ladera. Si llegaba al agua…

La cuerda que sujetaba sus muñecas se tensó de pronto, tirando de sus brazos hacia arriba con tal fuerza que sintió como si se los arrancaran, gritó de dolor cuando su hombro herido se dislocó, acabando con cualquier posibilidad de huida o de presentar batalla.

Entonces empezaron a tirar de él para subirle. Con cada tirón, un grito de dolor y, con cada grito, una risa malvada por parte de los orcos. Una vez arriba, el que parecía ser el jefe del grupo, lo levantó hasta que sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo, riendo por la mueca de su cara. A pesar del dolor que sentía, Kili miró al orco con rabia y le lanzó una patada acertándole en plena cara. Esta vez los orcos callaron y él sonrió, hasta ser lanzado con fuerza contra el suelo.

—Estúpida escoria. _Durbgu_ te quiere vivo, pero no tiene por qué ser sano o intacto.

Para demostrar a qué se refería, le propinó una patada en la cabeza y un par más en las costillas, seguido de varios latigazos. Hasta que no consiguió arrancarle unos cuantos gritos al joven enano, el otro no se dio por satisfecho. Finalmente, lo levantó agarrándole del pelo.

—Ya que tienes tantas ganas de correr, te daremos el gusto —Le arrastró hasta el huargo que lo había llevado y ató la cuerda al cuello del animal—. Si intentas escapar otra vez, dejaré que te dé caza.

El huargo miró al enano y se relamió como si hubiera entendido lo que había dicho el orco. Pero Kili no se dejó amedrentar y les devolvió la mirada sonriendo de medio lado.

—No te creo. Si dejas que me mate, tu amo se enfadará. Me quiere vivo, ¿recuerdas?

El orco le agarró del cuello con tal fuerza que, por un momento, pensó que se lo partiría, levantándolo del suelo hasta quedar cara a cara.

—He dicho "cazar", no "matar".

Lo lanzó con fuerza contra el suelo y ordenó ponerse en marcha. Kili apenas tuvo tiempo de ponerse en pie antes de que el huargo tirara de él, obligándole casi a correr para mantener el ritmo y no caer, sabía que si lo hacía, no dudarían en arrastrarle. Al menos ahora podía ver el camino y, en cuanto cayera la noche y los orcos pararan para descansar, intentaría de nuevo escapar, estaba seguro de que, si conseguía llegar al agua, los huargos no podrían seguir su pista, pero antes tenía que volver a colocarse el hombro en su sitio, con el brazo colgando inútil no podía hacer nada.

Caminó y corrió durante horas, incluso después de que anocheciera los orcos no pararon y, cuando finalmente lo hicieron, el maldito jefe no quiso arriesgarse con él y le ató fuertemente a un árbol, por el cuello, de tal manera que no podía intentar soltarse sin estrangularse él mismo. Así que intentó descansar lo máximo posible, recuperar fuerzas sabiendo que al día siguiente tendría que seguir corriendo.

La luz del día empezaba a clarear en el cielo cuando fue despertado por un fuerte puñetazo, antes de dejarlo caer al suelo tras cortar las cuerdas que lo ataban, y ser arrastrado hasta la bestia que lo había cargado el día anterior.

—Acabaré contigo —prometió mirando al jefe con odio.

El orco rió propinándole otro fuerte puñetazo por toda respuesta y poniéndose de nuevo en marcha. El hombro le dolía como el demonio cada vez que la cuerda tiraba de sus muñecas. A las pocas horas estaba ya agotado y no sabía cómo aguantaría aquel ritmo el resto del día, en un par de ocasiones ya, había tropezado y recuperado el paso de milagro, pero aquello no iba a durar mucho. No había pasado una hora cuando llegaron a un pequeño claro donde pudo vislumbrar su destino…

Supo que estaba perdido definitivamente.

Por instinto, paró en seco y tiró intentando soltarse, pero no era rival para el huargo en las condiciones en las que estaba y sólo consiguió el efecto contrario.

Con un tirón de su cuello, la bestia lo derribó y comenzó a correr arrastrándolo por el suelo pedregoso. El joven enano gritaba de dolor y rabia, pataleando y girando sobre sí mismo, intentando inútilmente ponerse en pie.

No supo cuánto tiempo fue arrastrado de aquella forma hasta que el dolor fue más de lo que pudo soportar y perdió la consciencia.

Cuando la recuperó era noche cerrada, estaba de nuevo atado a un árbol y le obligaban a beber algo que le revolvió el estomago y le hizo vomitar. Con una retahíla de maldiciones e insultos, el orco le obligó a beber de nuevo aquel brebaje y le tapó la boca con la mano para mantenérselo dentro.

Una vez se quedó solo, Kili intentó vomitarlo, pero aquella porquería se había introducido ya en su sangre y, aunque se sentía más enfermo que antes, tuvo que reconocer que el dolor que tenía en todo el cuerpo había disminuido algo.

Levantó la mirada, la silueta de las Montañas de Mirkwood (4) se recortaba contra el cielo estrellado, estaban más cerca que antes, mucho más cerca, sin duda sus captores tenían prisa por llegar. Seguramente, lo harían al día siguiente.

Deseó haber prestado más atención a las lecciones que Balin les dio de niño. No recordaba mucho sobre esas montañas, sólo que estaban en el bosque, al norte del Viejo Camino, que el Río Encantado nacía en ellas, que en los valles que había a sus pies los elfos habían vivido antiguamente, y que había un grupo de cuevas en ellas.

Era posible que la manada atravesara las montañas y siguiera camino al sur hasta Dol Guldur, pero dudaba que eso pasara, en invierno era más fácil rodearlas que atravesarlas. Su vista se elevó más, hasta las estrellas y sonrió de forma triste.

—Es memoria. Preciosa y pura. Como lo eras tú… Amrâlimê. Pronto estaremos juntos —Cerró los ojos apoyándose lo mejor que pudo en el tronco.

_Kili… _

El enano abrió los ojos completamente alerta. ¿Alguien había pronunciado su nombre?

_Kili…_

Sí. Lo había oído claramente… Pero tenía que ser una alucinación por lo que le habían dado de beber. Ella no podía estar allí.

La elfa se acercaba a él. Brillaba como había brillado en la casa de Bardo. Sonreía y le miraba con amor.

—¿Tauriel…?

Ella extendió la mano y la apoyó en una de sus mejillas, acariciándole. Kili sintió de inmediato como si una suave onda de calor recorriera su cuerpo con aquel contacto, reconfortándole y calmándole.

_No te rindas mi valiente Kili. No te rindas… _

Él sonrió inclinando la cabeza, buscando el contacto con su mano.

—Tauriel… Te he fallado a ti también… —susurró.

La elfa rio, pero era una risa cruel. Sorprendido, abrió los ojos justo cuando recibía un fuerte puñetazo y se encontró cara a cara con el maldito orco.

Esta vez, en cuanto le cortó la cuerda que lo sujetaba, se lanzó contra el jefe, propinándole un fuerte cabezazo que le hizo tambalearse y, aprovechó el momento para quitarle el arma que llevaba en la cintura y propinarle un tajo que le atravesó de lado a lado, de arriba a abajo. El orco sólo pudo gemir sorprendido antes de caer muerto al suelo, mientras Kili echaba a correr como alma que lleva el diablo, puesto que aún seguía maniatado y con el hombro dislocado. El golpe había sido suerte y sorpresa.

No podía vencer él solo a toda la manada. Tenía que llegar al río. No estaba lejos, lo sabía, podía escuchar el ruido de los rápidos cerca, casi tanto como los gruñidos y gritos de sus captores, que no tardarían en organizarse e ir a por él.

Sin parar en su carrera, chocó contra un árbol con el hombro herido, gritó de dolor cuando se le colocó en su sitio. Casi cayó al suelo, consiguió recuperar el pie y siguió corriendo lo más rápido posible, hasta que un huargo le golpeó la espalda, derribándolo con un grito cuando saltó por encima de él. Por suerte, la espada que le había quitado al orco había caído delante, con el filo hacia arriba. Cortó sus cuerdas de un tajo y, cogiendo la espada, se lanzó contra el huargo, matándolo de un certero golpe en el cuello. Pero ahí acabó su suerte. El resto de la manada llego hasta él. Estaba rodeado.

Kili daba vueltas sobre sí mismo haciendo frente a todos los orcos y sus bestias. De haber estado Fili con él, habrían estado espalda contra espalda, pero estaba solo.

Rápidamente evaluó la situación. La espada que le había quitado al orco era grande y pesada para él, tenía que sujetarla con las dos manos, máxime porque estaba herido y cansado. Se había colocado el hombro, pero aún dolía horrores y sentía el brazo adormilado.

Sus enemigos aún no habían hecho ningún movimiento, sopesando las opciones, y él se mantenía en guardia, espada al frente, sin dejar de girar, intentando no ser atacado por la espalda. Necesitaba abrir brecha e intentar llegar al río de una vez. Necesitaba volver a recuperar el factor sorpresa.

Como si los orcos hubieran leído su pensamiento, empezaron a avanzar despacio, cerrando más el círculo sobre él, levantando sus espadas y sonriendo de forma sádica. Kili aferró bien la espada y con un grito se lanzó contra el huargo que tenía a su izquierda, avanzando y colándose entre dos de ellos, lanzando golpes a diestro y siniestro. Las bestias retrocedieron para evitar ser alcanzadas y el enano aprovechó para echar a correr por la brecha abierta.

Desafortunadamente, no llegó muy lejos. Los huargos eran rápidos, más que él, estaban demasiado cerca y esperaban un movimiento por parte del enano, que fue derribado a los pocos metros y, sin darle tiempo a nada, noqueado con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

Dolor. El dolor era bueno. El dolor significaba que seguía vivo, al menos, de momento.

Sacudió la cabeza intentando despejarse y entonces se dio cuenta de que no estaba atado. Se incorporó mirando a su alrededor preguntándose cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente.

Una jaula. Estaba en una jaula o algún tipo de mazmorra o cárcel. No muy grande, de unos dos metros de ancho y apenas uno de alto calculaba. Y aquella jaula estaba en una cueva. Por lo visto había estado fuera de combate lo suficiente como para llegar a su destino y que lo encerraran allí sin que se diera cuenta de nada.

La cueva era bastante grande y tenía varios túneles que salían de ella, había bastantes antorchas en las paredes y una hoguera en el centro. Al fondo estaba parte del grupo de orcos que lo había capturado. Hablaban con alguien que no podía ver por estar oculto por una columna natural. Era alguien con autoridad, mucha.

Su amo.

Hablaban en su lengua, así que no entendía lo que decían, pero por el tono, el nuevo amo no parecía nada contento.

Aparte de aquel grupo, no parecía haber nadie más allí. Fue a la parte más alejada de la jaula y de ellos y empezó a cavar entre un par de barrotes, esperaba que no estuvieran clavados en la tierra muy profundamente. Vio un cuenco medio enterrado y lo cogió para ayudarse, era más rápido que con las manos sólo, mirando de vez en cuando a donde estaba el grupo que, por lo visto, no lo estaba pasando demasiado bien.

El rugido y el fuerte chasquido de las mandíbulas del huargo demasiado cerca de su cabeza hicieron que saltara hacia atrás, y se arrastrara hasta toparse con la pared más alejada del animal, al que miraba con los ojos como platos. Conocía bien a ese huargo. Sólo lo había visto una vez, pero fue más que suficiente.

Aquella era la bestia que montaba Azog cuando les acorraló y luchó contra su tío en el barranco. El huargo blanco.

El líder ladró una orden y el huargo se acercó a él como si de un dócil perro se tratara, para recibir un trozo de carne y unas caricias en la cabeza. Entonces pudo vislumbrar parcialmente a aquel jefe. Y lo que vio le dejó sin respiración.

—Durin. No es posible —murmuró.

Era imposible. Thorin lo había matado. Azog estaba muerto. Tenía que estarlo.

Y sin embargo…

Estaba viendo al gigante orco pálido de Gundabad.

* * *

(1)Mahal** – **Nombre en _khuzdul_ del creador de los enanos, Aulë.

(2) Para evitar la excesiva repetición de la palabra y dado que la ciudad se llama Valle, he preferido mantener su nombre en ingles: Dale.

(3) Aunque en una primera edición había puesto que era la Fortaleza de Angband, puesto que pensaba que en la pelicula se referían a esta, en una investigación posterior, me di cuenta de mi error, puesto que la Fortaleza de Angband se encontraba cerca de las Ered Luin y fue destruida al final de la Primera Edad, por lo que he corregido dicho dato poniendo la Fortaleza de Gundabad, que se encontraba a los pies de dicho monte.

(4) Grupo de montañas de unas 100 millas al nordeste del Bosque Negro y al norte del Viejo Camino del Bosque. En este grupo de montañas nace el Río Encantado que desemboca en el Río del Bosque.

**Amrâlimê – **Por si alguien aún no sabe el significado de esta palabra, "Te amo" en _khuzdul_. (Versión Jackson)

**Durbgu - **En lengua orquica "el amo" en referencia a "señor"


	4. I Have a Plan

Cuando Thorin, Gandalf y el resto del grupo entró al galope en Erebor, se encontraron a Dain y a una veintena de enanos completamente armados y preparados para salir.

—¡Thorin! ¿Qué demonios pasa? Escuchamos gritos de…

—Una manada de orcos. En los túneles de los Devoradores de Tierra. Tienen a Kili —informó a su primo desmontando—. Dwalin, Balin, Gloin, armas. Bilbo, Bombur, comida de viaje. Nori, Bifur, Fili, ponis de refresco, no nos detendremos más que lo justo. Oin —Se acercó al enano y habló en voz baja—, Kili estará herido cuando le encontremos, te necesitará —dijo mirándole significativamente antes de girarse—. Gandalf, haz lo que tengas que hacer. ¡Salimos al amanecer! Dain, Bofur, Dori, Ori, seguidme.

Mientras todos se dedicaban a conseguir lo ordenado, ayudados por algunos enanos que allí había, Thorin se llevó aparte a los últimos nombrados. Habló con ellos en voz baja, dibujando y haciendo indicaciones en la palma de su mano. Los cuatro enanos se quedaron un momento pensativos mirándose entre ellos y luego asintieron.

—Sí. Buscaremos las mejores piezas, Thorin. Nos pondremos a ello hoy mismo —aseguró Bofur—. Será un honor.

—Una cosa más, Dain —dijo entregándole una llave de oro a su primo—, que las fraguas no se apaguen. Me da igual lo que tengas que hacer, pero que sigan alimentadas por el fuego del dragón, y el suelo de la galería de reyes, cubridlo, tapadlo con piedra. No quiero verlo más. El resto, lo dejo a tu criterio.

Dain miró extrañado a su primo, ¿tapar con piedra un pasillo cubierto de oro? ¿Qué demonios le ocurría a Thorin? Desde que se había recuperado de sus heridas se comportaba de forma rara… Tal vez estuviera demasiado influenciado por ese hobbit o por el mago o, Mahal no lo quisiera, estuviera de nuevo bajo la influencia de la locura que afectaba a su familia, tendría que averiguarlo lo antes posible. Pero en aquel momento, sólo asintió.

—Tú trae al chico de vuelta y acaba con esos malnacidos.

Thorin inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo y se dirigió a donde todos estaban preparándose para partir.

Cada enano llevaría una mochila con comida, un par de ponis y armas como para pertrechar ellos solos a todo un ejército de enanos.

—¿Todo listo? —preguntó acercándose a su sobrino que ayudaba a poner bridas a los ponis de refresco.

—Casi. Podremos salir antes de media hora.

Terminó con el poni y cojeó hasta el siguiente. El forcejeo en los túneles le había resentido aún más la pierna, pero no estaba dispuesto a permitir que eso le impidiera salir a buscar a su hermano.

La cojera no pasó desapercibida a Thorin, pero prefirió no decir nada, sabía muy bien que nada de lo que dijera convencería a Fili para quedarse, en eso, era igual que él.

—_¡Ifrid ib-Bekâr! ¡Ifrid ib-Bekâr!_ (1)

Se escuchó gritar a los enanos que montaban guardia en la puerta. Todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y corrieron hacia allí, arma en mano. Un grupo de humanos galopaba hacia la puerta.

—_¡Ithrikî!_ —ordenó Thorin a los enanos—. ¡Dejadlos pasar!

Estos obedecieron y dejaron entrar a los recién llegados con caras de pocos amigos. Salvo algunas contadas excepciones, ningún no enano tenía permitida la entrada en sus ciudades y reinos.

—Rey Thorin. Me alegra veros recuperado —saludó Bardo desmontando y acercándose a él—. Escuchamos gritos de batalla, pero veo que ya estáis preparados…

—Sólo ha sido una manada de orcos —cortó a Bardo cogiendo el hacha que le pasaba Dwalin y la aseguró en la silla de su poni. Cogió un arco y un carcaj e hizo lo mismo en el otro lado de la silla.

El humano le miró un momento extrañado y luego se fijó en toda la actividad a su alrededor.

—¿Abandonáis la montaña? —Aquella era demasiada actividad por una sola manada de orcos.

—Una partida de búsqueda. Los orcos tienen a mi sobrino Kili.

Bardo abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, recordando al joven enano enfermo y herido que había atendido en su casa y salvado a sus hijos de los orcos junto con, miró al rubio, su hermano. Ahora entendía por qué los jóvenes estaban siempre al lado de Thorin. Pensó en sus hijos y en que si les pasaba algo parecido… Él se volvería loco. Se acercó al rey con paso decidido.

—¿Qué necesitáis?

Thorin levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de Bardo, sorprendido por su ofrecimiento. Máxime porque apenas había hablado con el humano y, cuando lo había hecho en el pasado, había sido para enfrentarse el uno al otro por distintos motivos. La verdad era que los humanos no le inspiraban más confianza que los elfos. Entonces recordó que Bardo tenía hijos. Si la situación fuera al revés, él haría lo mismo.

Hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza y negó.

—Agradezco el ofrecimiento, pero ni tú, ni tus hombres sois experimentados guerreros. Nos dirigimos a Dol Guldur…

—¿Dol Guldur? ¿Te preparas para la guerra, rey Thorin? —preguntó Thranduil que llegaba en ese mismo momento.

El enano miró contrariado al recién llegado, preguntándose quién más faltaba para retrasar su partida.

—Me preparo para rescatar a un enano capturado por los orcos, rey Thranduil —explicó terminando con sus monturas, pasándole las riendas a un enano e indicándole que los llevara con los demás. Volvió a mirar al elfo—. Es posible que esa manada se dirija a la Fortaleza de Gundabad en lugar de a Dol Guldur. Tu reino es el que está más cerca de esa fortaleza. Agradecería si enviaras una patrulla al norte para confirmar que no es así.

—¿Y por qué habría de arriesgar la vida de mi gente por un enano que ha cometido la torpeza de dejarse capturar por los orcos?

Dwalin dejó caer pesadamente una mano sobre el hombro de Fili, deteniéndole y callándole antes de que se lanzara sobre el elfo, negando cuando el rubio le miró. Esto era entre los dos reyes. Thorin apretó los puños y avanzó un paso, enfrentándose al elfo.

—Porque ese enano es mi sobrino, y hasta que él no regrese a Erebor, yo tampoco. Ni tu recibirás lo que reclamas.

Thranduil abrió los ojos frunciendo el ceño y mirando fijamente a Thorin, claramente molesto, por no decir furioso. Pero antes de que dijera nada, Bardo se interpuso entre los dos acercándose al elfo.

—Mi señor Thranduil, pensad que haríais si fuera vuestro hijo Legolas el capturado —murmuró el humano mirándole. Por un momento nadie se movió, y cuando Thorin estaba a punto de perder la paciencia, Thranduil finalmente asintió levemente.

—Está bien. Enviaré una patrulla al norte. Pero sólo de exploración, no de rescate.

Con una casi imperceptible inclinación de cabeza, el rey enano se mostró aliviado.

—No pido más y te lo agradezco, rey Thranduil —Miró a los dos reyes. Humano y elfo—. Ahora si me disculpáis, tengo prisa. Mi primo Dain os atenderá.

Sin más se dio la vuelta llamando al mago que había desaparecido al poco de cruzar la puerta.

Gandalf siempre hacía lo mismo, iba y venía a su antojo, sin importar las circunstancias o lo que pasara en ese momento. Aunque también tenía que admitir que regresaba cuando menos lo esperaba uno, normalmente en el peor momento, ayudando a salvar la situación y a quien estuviera en apuros, pero… ¡por Durin!, que le dieran con un martillo en la cabeza si algún día llegaba a entender a Gandalf.

—¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó molesto cuando vio aparecer al mago.

Gandalf se apoyó en su bastón y miró al enano.

—Haciendo lo que tenía que hacer.

Thorin puso mala cara ante esa contestación, confirmando interiormente sus pensamientos.

—¿Enviaste el mensaje a Radagast?

—Lo hice. Él mismo saldrá en su búsqueda. Para cuando lleguemos al Bosque Negro, ya sabrá algo.

—¿Estás seguro?

Thorin dudaba. Cuando conocieron al Mago Pardo no es que le inspirara mucha confianza su cordura. Aquel mago había llevado a límites insospechados la expresión: "tener la cabeza llena de pájaros", literalmente. Y la misión no era como para arriesgarse en lo más mínimo. No tenía que pensar sólo en el rescate de Kili, sino en la vida de todos los que participaban en el mismo.

Gandalf hizo una mueca agarrando más su bastón, adivinando los pensamientos de Thorin.

—Radagast es extraño, y puede parecer algo loco, pero te aseguro que está tan cuerdo como yo. Te lo dije en una ocasión: confía en mí.

Thorin le miró fijamente, ¿confiar? cosa muy difícil ahora que sabía la verdad sobre su padre.

—¿Que confíe en ti? ¿Cómo cuando me aseguraste que mi padre estaba muerto?

—Yo nunca te aseguré que Thrain había muerto. Sólo te conminé a que recuperaras Erebor.

Thorin bajó un momento la cabeza. En eso Gandalf tenía razón, al menos no se lo había asegurado más que cualquier otro que conociera.

—Te digo que confíes en mí —continuó el mago—, como en su momento te lo pedí con respecto a Bilbo Bolsón.

Thorin mantuvo la mirada al _Istar._

—Esto es mucho más importante, Gandalf. Mucho más importante para mí.

Lo que les había dicho a los chicos en su cámara era verdad. Los quería como si fueran sus propios hijos. Pero para él no era sólo el amor fraternal que sentía por sus sobrinos. Para Thorin había algo más, algo que hasta su propia hermana desconocía.

Todos sabían que Furin, el padre de Fili y Kili había muerto en una emboscada de los orcos, dando su vida por protegerle, pero lo que nadie sabía era que la emboscada se había producido por su culpa, por su insistencia en viajar de noche para llegar antes a su destino. Fue su error, pero quien lo pagó con la vida fue su amigo y cuñado. Antes de que expirara su último aliento, él le había jurado por Durin que jamás permitiría que les pasara nada a sus hijos, que los protegería siempre. Y hasta esta noche, había cumplido su juramento.

Cuando asumió su tutela, ya sentía un cariño especial por ellos. Fili tenía seis años, siempre había sido mucho más maduro para su edad, igual que su padre, más responsable, menos impulsivo. Como si desde la cuna supiera el destino que le aguardaba, y la temprana muerte de su padre le abrió los ojos, demasiado pronto, a la crueldad del mundo. Kili sin embargo, era completamente distinto. Apenas un bebé que comenzaba a caminar, sólo le conocía a él como padre. Siempre protegido por todos, tal vez demasiado, se cuestionaba ahora. Kili había crecido despreocupado, consciente aunque ajeno, a los peligros reales del mundo. Kili había tenido la juventud soñada por cualquiera.

—Sé lo importante que es para ti, Thorin. Por eso debes confiar en mí —aseguró el mago.

—Está bien. Como tú digas. Todo está listo ya. Vamos —dijo dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia la puerta.

—Thorin. Tu padre me dio un mensaje para ti.

El enano se paró en seco volviendo al lado del mago.

—¿Qué mensaje?

—Dijo que te quería —Cuando Thorin no dijo nada, esperando, Gandalf asintió—. Ese fue su mensaje: "Di a

mi hijo que le quiero"

—¿Mi padre está vivo?

Sabía la respuesta, pero aun así, necesitaba oírlo en voz alta. Gandalf le mantuvo la mirada, sopesando muy bien cómo decirlo, pero la verdad era que no había ninguna forma sencilla de hacerlo. Ni sencilla ni fácil. (esto es una redundancia, puedes poner otro adjetivo en plan… "indolora" o lo que se te ocurra)

—No —murmuró—. Thrain ya no vive.

Thorin dejó caer los brazos y suspirando bajó la cabeza, ocultando el dolor de sus ojos. Sin más, levantó la cabeza y dándose la vuelta, regresó. Los demás estaban esperando, hablando entre ellos y terminando de revisar todo, asegurándose de que no se dejaban nada. Fili se mantenía aparte, mirando serio y ansioso donde se encontraba su tío. Podía imaginar de lo que estaban hablando Thorin y Gandalf ahora, de su abuelo Thrain, nunca le habían conocido y, sólo imaginar lo que tenía que haber pasado todos aquellos años de cautiverio, de todo lo que le habían robado a su abuelo siendo prisionero… Lo que podría estar pasando ahora mismo su hermano… Un escalofrío de miedo por Kili recorrió su espalda.

Minutos después, el grupo compuesto por Thorin, Fili, Dwalin, Balin, Gloin, Oin, Nori, Bifur y Bilbo, con Gandalf a la cabeza, galopaba de nuevo en dirección a los túneles, ya que habían decidido tomar el mismo camino que los orcos, por si ello les proporcionaba alguna pista sobre su dirección.

El sol estaba en lo alto cuando finalmente salieron de los mismos, pero al menos sabían que iban por buen camino. Habían encontrado un rastro. Unas pequeñas gotas de sangre roja cada pocos metros. No mucho, pero lo suficiente como para saber qué camino debían seguir. El rastro llevaba al sur.

Moria o Dol Guldur.

Era noche cerrada cuando pararon a descansar. Mientras Gloin, Oin, Nori y Balin sacaban algo de pan y carne ahumada para comer, el resto se ocupaba de cambiarles las sillas a los ponis para continuar su camino en cuanto acabaran.

—No nos hemos encontrado con ningún orco. Ni siquiera el rastro de un explorador —Dwalin terminó de ajustar la cincha del poni y miró a Thorin.

—Sí. Yo también me he dado cuenta —Terminó de retirar la silla a un poni y la colocó en otro—. Tampoco he visto más huellas que las de la manada que seguimos.

Fili estaba enseñando a Bilbo cómo ensillar un poni, pero los dos levantaron la vista al escuchar la conversación acercándose a ellos.

—Eso es bueno, ¿no? —Bilbo insistió cuando los dos enanos guardaron un hosco silencio—. ¿No?

Thorin dejó escapar el aire pesadamente apoyando los brazos en la silla que acababa de colocar.

—No necesariamente.

—¿Una trampa? —preguntó Fili.

La mirada de Thorin fue de la cojera de su sobrino a sus ojos, que se mantuvo impasible. Azul contra azul. Los dos manteniendo con esa mirada la discusión anterior. Thorin quería que Fili regresara a Erebor y Fili no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo sin su hermano.

Finalmente, Thorin asintió con un único movimiento brusco de cabeza.

—Es muy posible. A estas alturas ya deberíamos haber encontrado algún rastro de más actividad. Y no creo que Kili se encontrara por casualidad con la única manada que se aventurara en la zona.

—Yo también he pensado que en todo esto hay algo más —Balin le ofreció un trozo de carne en una rebanada de pan, pero el enano lo rechazó negando—. Thorin tienes que comer. De nada nos sirves si enfermas antes de…

Cortó a su amigo apartando la comida con una mano y se separó de ellos caminando hacia donde estaba Gandalf apoyado en un árbol limpiando su pipa.

—Gandalf —llamó cuando pasó a su lado, pero sin mirarle ni detenerse, alejándose más.

El _Istar_ miró un momento a los enanos y guardando la pipa, siguió a Thorin hasta el otro extremo del claro donde el enano se había detenido.

Bilbo, junto con los demás, miraba cómo ambos comenzaban a hablar, aunque nada de lo que decían llegaba a sus oídos.

—Balin —Cogió la rebanada con carne que el enano le ofreció sin dejar de mirar a la pareja que hablaba a solas, preocupado—. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? Thorin parece… No sé…, nunca le había visto así.

El viejo enano torció la cabeza en señal de que no estaba seguro de nada.

—En la batalla de Moria, cuando Thrain desapareció, todos pensamos que había caído. Todos le dimos por muerto. Todos, menos Thorin —explicó el anciano en voz baja sin dejar de mirar a su rey—. Durante años, Thorin buscó a su padre. Investigó cada rumor que se oía sobre Thrain… Hasta que, el año pasado, se encontró con Gandalf en Bree. De alguna forma, le convenció para que abandonara aquella búsqueda y se centrara en recuperar Erebor. Y cuando eso pasó, en cierta forma, todos nos sentimos aliviados de que finalmente aceptara ser nuestro rey en todos los sentidos y no sólo porque su padre estuviera ausente, sino porque dejaba de mirar al pasado y empezaba a mirar al futuro… Nos alegramos. Hasta esta noche.

Bilbo había escuchado atentamente mientras comía, comprendiendo finalmente por qué todos se habían mostrado tan consternados ante la revelación del mago. Durante años, Thorin había buscado a su padre, siendo el único que creía que estaba vivo y ahora descubría que había tenido razón y no sólo eso. Un estremecimiento recorrió la espalda del mediano al pensar en lo que había tenido que pasar el viejo rey a manos de los orcos durante aquellos años. Conociendo a Thorin como lo conocía y el carácter de los enanos, podía imaginar lo que su amigo estaba sufriendo ahora y cómo ese dolor lo manifestaría en forma de furia contra Gandalf, o contra cualquiera.

Thorin miraba el valle dando la espalda a todos. Los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, la cara mortalmente seria.

Después de haber hablado con Gandalf en Erebor, aún le quedaba un asunto pendiente, algo que necesitaba saber. Se giró enfrentándose al mago.

—Mi padre. ¿Cómo murió?

—No creo que quieras saberlo.

—No es tu decisión —exclamó en voz baja, mirándole con los ojos oscurecidos por la furia.

Tras un momento, el mago finalmente suspiró y asintió.

—Como quieras… Le mantenían prisionero en Dol Guldur mediante hechizos y engaños. Tuve que luchar contra él y reducirle, antes de poder liberarle —Cogió aire—. Reconozco que, para haber pasado casi la mitad de su vida prisionero, era muy fuerte y ágil…(2)

Thorin no apartaba los ojos del mago, la única señal de tensión que había en él eran sus puños cerrados con tanta fuerza que el cuero de sus guantes crujía. Su padre siempre había sido un enano fuerte, más que la mayoría. Pero no dijo nada, se limitó a esperar a que el mago siguiera hablando.

—… Y cuando finalmente le liberé, Azog nos atacó. Huimos. Casi lo habíamos conseguido cuando El Único apareció. Nos cortó el paso. Se llevó a tu padre… Se lo tragó la oscuridad.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio. Uno recordando, el otro imaginando lo ocurrido.

Durante 142 años, su padre había sido prisionero de los orcos. Y él le había buscado por todos los lugares posibles, por todos menos por donde debería haber buscado. Se tenía que haber dado cuenta al desaparecer en la batalla de Moria, tendría que haberlo buscado ahí. De haberlo sabido, él mismo habría entrado en el reino y arrancado a su padre de manos de los orcos…

Su abuelo Thror, su padre Thrain, su hermano Frerin, su tío Fundin, su tío Nain, el esposo de su hermana, Furin… Todos ellos muertos por los orcos. (3)

Ahora tenían a su sobrino Kili. Pero esta vez sería diferente. Su sobrino no moriría en sus garras, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en su vida, salvaría a Kili.

Su mirada se centró en el grupo que los miraban, esperando. Sus guantes crujieron nuevamente cuando apretó más los puños y se dirigió a su poni.

—Vamos. No perdamos el rastro.

* * *

Kili dormitaba acurrucado en el suelo de la celda a la que lo habían llevado después de "interrogarle". Querían información sobre Erebor, pero él no les había dicho nada, a pesar de los golpes y los latigazos, no había dicho palabra.

Levantó un poco la cabeza, asegurándose de que estaba solo y gateó hasta una de las esquinas comenzando a cavar. Había tenido que empezar de cero porque en la jaula no habían tardado en descubrir lo que hacía. Aquello le había valido una paliza y que le dejaran descalzo, pero no iba a rendirse por tonterías. Tenía que escapar de allí y avisar a su tío de que Azog estaba vivo.

Aún no entendía cómo era posible. Dain y todos habían dicho que tanto Azog como Bolg estaban muertos, y que los orcos que habían sobrevivido a la batalla habían huido desorganizadamente y estaban escondidos en sus madrigueras o donde podían, pero la manada y lo que había visto en las cuevas distaba mucho de un puñado de orcos desorganizados, y cuando le habían interrogado sobre Erebor, no le habían preguntado por las riquezas, sino por sus defensas, número de enanos, organización, estructuras internas… Como si estuvieran planeando un ataque a la ciudad.

Rápidamente tapó el agujero con un trozo de tela raída y esparció la tierra antes de volver a acurrucarse en la misma posición que antes. Justo a tiempo, un par de orcos aparecieron en la cueva.

Se incorporó en cuanto escuchó que abrían la puerta y se lanzó contra el primero de ellos golpeándole con fuerza, pero el otro le agarró de la cabeza tirando de él hacia atrás, machacando sus costillas al mismo tiempo hasta que lo dejó sin aire y tirado en el suelo. El otro, que había recibido los golpes, le pateó las costillas antes de cogerlo y arrastrarlo de nuevo fuera de la celda.

El joven enano ya sabía dónde lo llevaban y en cuanto recuperó el aire, luchó contra el par de orcos que lo arrastraban. Además, ése era el mejor momento para escapar, fuera de la celda tenía la mitad del trabajo hecho. Cada orco le tenía agarrado de un brazo. Clavó los pies en la tierra y empujando el cuerpo hacia atrás, echó los brazos hacia delante, sorprendiendo a los orcos con esta maniobra, que aflojaron el agarre lo justo. Con un tirón se libró de los dos y golpeó la cabeza del uno contra el otro antes de echar a correr con todas sus fuerzas, ignorando el dolor de sus pies cuando las piedras se le clavaban.

No sabía dónde iba, lo importante era que no lo cogieran otra vez. Llegó a una bifurcación y fue por el camino de la derecha sin pensar. Aquel túnel ascendía, bien podía ser una salida, _tenía_ que ser una salida.

Nadie parecía perseguirle, había dejado inconscientes al par de orcos y, por una vez desde que le capturaran, la suerte parecía acompañarle.

Salió a otra caverna más pequeña y un rápido vistazo le descubrió una pequeña abertura y un túnel. Corrió hacia la abertura, los orcos y los huargos no tardarían en encontrar su rastro, el único enano en unas cuevas llenas de esos malditos.

Apretó los dientes para no gritar y así delatar su posición cuando las paredes le arañaron el cuerpo. Esperaba que no se estrecharan más. Sería más que irónico que un enano muriera atrapado de esa manera en una cueva.

Los gritos de alarma llegaron a sus oídos y se movió lo más rápido que pudo sin llegar a desgarrarse la piel por completo. Varios metros después consiguió salir al otro lado.

Miró a su alrededor, reconociendo la caverna en la que había despertado. Allí estaba la columna y el túnel en el que había visto a Azog, igual que el túnel por el que lo habían arrastrado para interrogarlo. Seguía diciéndose a sí mismo "interrogatorio" cuando en realidad debería decir "tortura". Pero no reconocía ningún túnel más, no sabía por el que lo habían metido y tenía para elegir entre cuatro posibilidades más.

Escondido y pegado lo más posible a la pared, cerró los ojos intentando concentrarse.

Siendo niño, su hermano y él se habían perdido en una de las minas de Ered Luin. Cuando su tío y Dwalin los encontraron horas más tarde, acurrucados y asustados, les enseñaron la forma de encontrar un camino de salida. Permaneciendo quieto en un punto, buscar la corriente de aire más fuerte o más fresca…

Arrugó la nariz cuando el olor a orco y sus bestias inundó sus fosas nasales, con esa peste no había forma de distinguir nada.

Entonces lo escuchó, un sonido muy tenue. Movió ligeramente la cabeza, hasta que consiguió averiguar de qué túnel venía… El que estaba más a su izquierda. El sonido de agua. Podía ser un arroyo que diera al río o el mismo río. Se lanzó a correr hacia el túnel, al fin conseguiría la libertad.

El huargo le embistió por el costado derecho. La fuerza del impacto le hizo gritar de dolor, dejándolo sin aire cuando se golpeó contra el suelo. El huargo blanco gruñó mostrando los colmillos acercándose a él despacio.

Kili se incorporó dispuesto a enfrentarse a la bestia albina, cogió una piedra del suelo y se la lanzó acertándole en plena cabeza con nulos resultados, ya que el huargo no dejó de avanzar hacia el enano.

Kili tanteó en el suelo buscando otra piedra y encontró una estalagmita rota, agarrándola con fuerza, se puso en pie sin apartar la vista de aquellos ojos brillantes y los largos colmillos. Recordaba muy bien lo que aquella bestia le había hecho a Thorin y lo que le pasaría si le agarraba a él, pero no antes de que clavara a aquel maldito huargo la daga improvisada.

_—¡SHUL! _(4)

La orden gritada a su espalda hizo que se girara para enfrentarse a su nuevo enemigo, pero lo que vio casi lo hizo caerse de culo.

Tenía delante de él un dragón erguido sobre sus patas traseras.

No se dio cuenta de su error hasta que la criatura se movió.

No se trataba de un dragón pequeño, sino de un orco enorme, con una armadura hecha de escamas de dragón y un casco que imitaba la cabeza de uno.

—Azog —gruñó Kili preparándose para luchar contra el orco, que pareció divertirle mucho el gesto del joven enano por la risa siniestra que se escuchó.

Un rápido vistazo a su espalda, confirmó a Kili que el huargo estaba quieto, pero dispuesto a saltar sobre él en cualquier momento.

El orco abrió los brazos y las manos, invitando al enano a que atacara, pero Kili no cayó en la trampa, se mantuvo en la misma posición. Él sólo tenía una piedra afilada como única arma ante un enemigo superior en muchos sentidos, podía ser un temerario insensato, pero no un estúpido suicida.

El orco volvió a reír y sacando una daga de su cinturón, la arrojó a los pies de Kili.

El muchacho sabía qué pasaría si cogía aquella daga…

Pero era un hijo de Durin y no iba a deshonrar su linaje ahora.

Sin apartar los ojos de su enemigo, cogió la daga del suelo y, con un grito, cargó contra el orco.

Aquella armadura podría ser de piel de dragón, pero le había visto varios puntos vulnerables, si conseguía acercarse lo suficiente y clavarla en alguno de ellos, posiblemente acabaría de una vez por todas con el maldito.

El golpe que recibió fue brutal, más aún que el que le había dado el huargo, y lo lanzó varios metros hacia atrás, dejándolo sin aire. Seguramente le había roto un par de costillas pero lejos de quedarse tendido en el suelo, se levantó de nuevo, daga en mano, mirando al otro con odio. Acabaría con él aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

De hecho, sabía que sería lo último que haría.

Se preparó de nuevo para cargar contra el orco, pero en esta ocasión, fue el otro quien se lanzó contra él y, agarrándolo del cuello le levantó del suelo hasta su altura, le dijo algo en lengua negra de lo que tan sólo entendió una palabra:

"Erebor".

Le arrastró por el túnel hasta la cueva donde le habían interrogado la primera vez.

Sujetaron sus muñecas con grilletes que colgaban del techo, las puntas de sus pies apenas rozaban el suelo.

Y comenzaron las preguntas. Con cada pregunta, un latigazo. Con cada silencio por respuesta, varios latigazos alternados con puñetazos, a gusto del orco que lo torturara.

Cada vez que se sentía a punto de desfallecer o se desmayaba, le arrojaban un cubo de agua a la cara y le obligaban a tragar aquel maldito brebaje antes de seguir con lo que estaban haciendo.

Cuando se cansaban de recibir silencios, gritos y maldiciones como únicas respuestas le devolvían a su celda. Desgraciadamente desde su última escapada, siempre tenía los brazos atados a la espalda.

* * *

En Erebor, Dain, acompañado de Ori, Dori y Bofur, entraba en las cámaras privadas del rey Thror con la llave de oro que Thorin les había facilitado.

Cuando las antorchas arrancaron destellos dorados a todo lo que allí había, exclamaciones de asombro salieron de las gargantas de los cuatro enanos.

—Por Durin. Esto es…

—La locura de un rey —terminó de decir Dain.

Todos conocían la historia, pero ninguno de ellos podía siquiera imaginar hasta qué punto fue de grave su enfermedad, no hasta que no entraron en la cámara.

—Vamos —dijo Bofur—. Thorin nos ha encargado una misión.

Durante horas, los cuatro buscaron y no pararon hasta encontrar las mejores piezas de lo encargado, donde fueron todas guardadas en una caja con el máximo de los cuidados, para más tarde, Bofur y Dori trabajar con ellas, Ori se encargaría de documentar cómo se había realizado.

Antes de salir, todos y cada uno de ellos, juraron no decir palabra de lo visto en aquellas habitaciones. Ninguno de ellos deseaba que la sospecha de la sombra de la locura recayera de nuevo sobre Thorin.

* * *

El sol comenzó a despuntar por el este cuando el grupo hizo su segundo alto desde que partieran de la montaña. A pesar de no haber perdido el rastro gracias a la suerte, a una aguda vista y, probablemente a algún hechizo del mago, el ambiente era tenso y sombrío.

Como la vez anterior, mientras unos cambiaban las sillas de las monturas, otros sacaban algo para comer, aunque ninguno de ellos tuviera mucho apetito.

Thorin rechazó de nuevo su ración. Balin, negando con un suspiro, se dio finalmente por vencido y le entregó su ración a Fili, pero el joven también se negó a comer.

—Fili. Come —ordenó Thorin.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? No has probado bocado desde la noche en que se marchó Kili.

—Prometiste obedecer. En todo.

A regañadientes, Fili cogió la comida y le dio un mordisco, machacando más que masticando, el bocado, mirando a su tío de forma retadora hasta que finalmente se alejó de ellos.

Thorin se acercó a Gandalf que cambiaba la silla a su caballo, pues también se había llevado el de Bardo por insistencia de éste.

—Ya deberíamos haber tenido alguna noticia de Radagast.

El mago terminó de colocar los estribos antes de mirar al enano.

—Si Radagast no ha dado noticias es porque aún no tiene ninguna. Confía en él.

—Sinceramente, Gandalf, se me está acabando la confianza… y la paciencia. Si Radagast…

—¡Thorin!

El grito de alarma de Dwalin hizo que todos sacaran sus armas y se prepararan para el combate, pero no era necesario. El trineo de Radagast se acercaba a ellos a gran velocidad.

—¡Orcos! ¡Huargos! ¡Muerte! —gritó el Pardo cuando llegó a su altura, lo que hizo que todos se pusieran en guardia de nuevo ante la posibilidad de que persiguieran al mago, y que pusieran caras de circunstancia al darse cuenta de que no era así.

—¡Radagast! —saludó Gandalf.

—¿Has descubierto algo? —Se apresuró a preguntar Thorin acercándose al Pardo con todo el grupo.

El anciano mago cogió aire y abrió la boca para contestar, pero se quedó en blanco. Pensó un momento y volvió a abrir la boca, pero volvió a quedarse en blanco.

—¿Qué tenía que buscar?

Maldiciones, protestas y miradas de impaciencia fueron del mago Pardo al Gris.

—Gandalf… —advirtió Thorin con cara de pocos amigos.

—¡Oh sí! —exclamó recordando de pronto—. Orcos, Gandalf. Un orco muerto cerca de los rápidos del Río Encantado, y a un par de kilómetros un huargo.

—¡Kili! —gritó un esperanzado Fili— ¡Kili ha escapado!

—No lo creo, amiguito —respondió el mago—. Había señales de pelea, pero el rastro conducía a las Montañas de Mirkwood.

—¿Las montañas? —Gandalf frunció el ceño— ¿Estás seguro?

Todas las cabezas giraron en la misma dirección.

—Está más cerca de lo que creíamos —sonrió Bilbo—. Lo encontraremos antes.

—Esas montañas tienen un laberinto de cuevas —explicó Balin—. Si Kili está ahí será casi imposible encontrarle.

—Yo puedo buscarle sin que me vean —Se encogió de hombros como si nada—. Como hice en el reino élfico —De forma inconsciente, se llevó la mano al bolsillo donde guardaba su preciado anillo.

—Esta vez no, Bilbo —le cortó Gandalf—. Esas cuevas estarán plagadas de orcos y huargos. Aunque no te vean, captarán tu olor y acabaras muerto, o peor, capturado.

—No voy a abandonar a mi hermano. Aunque tenga que acabar con ellos uno a uno.

—Nadie habla de abandonar a tu hermano, Fili. Pero necesitamos un plan. No les sirvas en bandeja lo que Azog no consiguió —replicó el mago.

—Gandalf tiene razón. Necesitamos un plan.

—Hay algo más —Les interrumpió Radagast, teniendo la atención de todos de nuevo—. Hay un dragón.

—¿Un dragón? —preguntaron todos a la vez.

—Eso es imposible. Smaug era el último de los grandes dragones y está muerto.

—No es un dragón normal, Gandalf. No como los que conocemos. No tiene alas, camina a dos patas, pero su piel es de dragón. Aunque no se acercaron mucho por miedo. Y el huargo blanco siempre está cerca de él. Los orcos le obedecen.

El mago asintió pensativo un momento.

—Qué inteligente… —murmuró.

Bilbo miraba a los dos magos completamente perdido.

—Gandalf, no entiendo nada. ¿Es que hay más dragones?

El mago gris rio un poco mirando al hobbit.

—No, mi querido amigo —Se puso serio—. Lo que vio nuestro informante fue otra cosa completamente distinta. Alguien con una armadura de dragón, o en forma de dragón. Seguramente de los restos de Smaug. Los orcos tienen un nuevo líder.

Bilbo frunció el ceño un segundo y luego abrió la boca al darse cuenta. La piel del dragón era impenetrable para las armas normales. Bifur dijo algo en _khuzdûl_ levantando su lanza.

—Eso mismo digo yo —puntualizó Dwalin apoyado en su hacha, _Keeper_.

—Da igual de qué esté hecha su armadura. Nadie es invulnerable, ni siquiera un dragón —replicó Thorin.

—La prioridad sigue siendo rescatar a Kili, no acabar con esa criatura o lo que sea.

—Nadie ha dicho lo contrario, Fili. Pero no entraremos a ciegas en una guarida de orcos.

—Thorin —Radagast cogió algo de su trineo—, Landroval (5) me entregó esto. Lamentaba que lo perdieras en el Claro de los Lobos y pensó que te gustaría recuperarlo.

El enano miró extrañado al mago, pues no sabía a quién se refería, hasta que vio lo que le entregaba. Su escudo hecho con la rama de roble. Ignoraba que las grandes águilas tuvieran nombres. Sonrió cogiendo su escudo y lo ató a su cinturón donde siempre lo solía llevar.

—Dale las gracias a Landroval de mi parte. Y dile… —Thorin frunció el ceño callándose de repente para al poco, levantar la vista hacia los magos—. ¿Podéis hablar con el Señor de las Águilas? Tengo un plan.

Ante la mención de las tres últimas palabras, todos prestaron la máxima atención mientras Thorin exponía su idea. Cuando terminó de hablar nadie dijo nada en principio, pero por sus caras, el rey enano pudo deducir que no les gustaba mucho aquel plan.

—Es arriesgado —murmuró Balin—. Muy arriesgado.

—Mi hermano tiene razón. Todo depende de que las águilas acepten.

Thorin miró a los dos magos.

—¿Qué decís? ¿Aceptarán?

—Con Gwaihir nunca se sabe.

—Yo hablaré con él. Si no lo convenzo, nadie más podrá —intervino el Pardo.

— ¿Y quién entrará para buscar a Kili?

— Yo entraré. Disimularé mi olor y no me cogerán —Bilbo no dio opción a que nadie replicara.

— Yo iré con él, cuidaré de que nada le pase.

— No —cortó Thorin a su sobrino—. A ti te quiero fuera, vigilando.

Fili no estaba conforme, pero no dijo nada. Había prometido obedecer y así lo haría. Al menos hasta que él lo creyera conveniente. En caso necesario, ya lidiaría con su tío una vez tuviera a Kili a su lado.

Durante un buen rato, estuvieron ultimando los detalles del plan. Contemplando todas las posibilidades y creando estrategias para cada una de ellas.

Con todo ultimado, Radagast se separó de ellos para ir a su encuentro con Gwaihir.

Thorin y su grupo partió a galope hacia las Montañas de Mirkwood.

* * *

**Ifrid ib—Bekâr** — Preparen sus armas.

**Ithrikî — **Alto (estado)

Nota aclaratoria: aunque muchas de las palabras que utilice en _khuzdul_ son de las películas o del propio blog de David Salo, . seguramente la mayoría sean del diccionario "Dwarrow scholar", por lo que es posible que no coincidan con las que vosotros conozcáis.

(2) Thrain nace en el 2644 T.E. y cuando fallece (según Jackson) en el 2941 T.E. cuenta con 297 años, de los cuales pasa prisionero 142, teniendo en cuenta que lo capturan en la batalla de Moria en el 2799 T.E.

(3) Thror, Frerin, (abuelo y hermano de Thorin) Fundin (padre de Dwalin y Balin) Nain (padre de Dain) Caen todos en la Batalla de Moria. Thrain, (padre de Thorin) fallece en Dol Guldur. Furin (padre de Fili y Kili) fallece en una emboscada de los orcos en fecha desconocida.

Nota: El nombre de Furin es inventado, ya que no hay ningún tipo de constancia del nombre del esposo de Dis, . así como la causa de su muerte.

(4) "**Shul**" — "espera" "stop" en lengua orquica.

(5) Landroval es hermano y lugarteniente de Gwaihir, señor de las grandes águilas.


	5. Revelaciones

Kili sacudió la cabeza cuando el cubo de agua helada le golpeó en la cara, despertándolo, y cerró con fuerza la boca para evitar que le hicieran beber más de aquel maldito brebaje que lo enfermaba más que otra cosa. Tenía la impresión de que lo estaban envenenando lentamente.

El orco le levantó la cabeza tirándole del pelo y le golpeó en el estómago para que abriera la boca, haciéndole tragar aquello a la fuerza y obligándolo a mantenerlo dentro.

El brebaje actuaba rápido. Le revolvía el estómago y, casi de inmediato, se extendía por su sangre, haciéndola arder. La única ventaja era que…

Kili agarró las cadenas que ataban sus muñecas y propinó una patada con las dos piernas al orco que tenía delante, lanzándolo al suelo y llevándose un mechón de su pelo. De inmediato empezaron los latigazos. Se había olvidado del orco que tenía a su espalda.

Bueno, tal vez no fuera una gran ventaja, pero había merecido la pena. Apretó la mandíbula intentando no gritar, pero no lo consiguió. Su resistencia cada vez mermaba más.

—_¡Shul! _(4)

El enano sacudió la cabeza para apartarse el pelo empapado de la cara y poder ver a quien había dado la orden. El maldito Azog seguía ocultándose tras aquella armadura de dragón, cuyas escamas brillaban a la luz de las antorchas.

La risa del orco resonó en la caverna, mientras se acercaba a él, la mirada de Kili se endurecía sin apartar los ojos del otro.

—Ríe lo que quieras. Acabaré contigo.

Sus palabras salían distorsionadas, ya que tenía la cara hinchada por los golpes y apenas podía mover la mandíbula.

El orco se detuvo frente a él, le miró ladeando la cabeza y levantó su mano izquierda. Kili pudo ver bien aquel guantelete que imitaba a la perfección una garra. Alzando un dedo con aquella uña metálica terminada en punta, la metió despacio en la herida de su hombro.

El joven enano gritó de dolor y se retorció intentando apartarse sin mucho éxito, ya que cada vez que se retiraba, perdía pie y lo único que estaba consiguiendo era balancearse de un lado a otro.

—Serás más divertido de matar que tu padre, Kili —dijo el orco en lengua común haciendo que el enano se quedara un momento paralizado, mirando a su enemigo con sorpresa y horror, para luego lanzarse contra él intentando alcanzarle.

—¡BASTARDO! —gritó de rabia—. ¡Suéltame y verás qué divertido soy!

El otro rio más, manteniéndose donde estaba, justo fuera del alcance de su prisionero.

—Las entradas de Erebor.

Kili se quedó completamente quieto, cerró la boca mirando al orco con abierto odio y, cuando el otro dio un paso hacia él, no se movió. Si pensaba que era tan estúpido como para caer en esa trampa tan obvia, es que aquella escoria no era tan lista como pensaba.

El joven enano gritó cuando el orco volvió a hurgar en la herida del hombro con la garra, abriéndola aún más.

Kili levantó la cabeza y sonrió de medio lado, o al menos lo intentó.

—¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer, escoria?

Cuando le devolvieron a su celda horas después, tuvo que reconocer que, aquella no había sido su mejor idea. No le habían atado los brazos a la espalda. Sabían que en esta ocasión no era necesario. No podía ni arrastrarse hasta el jarro de agua que estaba en una esquina. Se acurrucó como pudo gimiendo de dolor, pues cada vez que se movía, cada fibra de su cuerpo dolía. Al menos con eso, apenas notaba el dolor de la espalda.

El chirriar de la puerta de la celda le despertó. Venían de nuevo en su busca. ¿Cuánto había pasado?

Cinco minutos, no mucho más, o al menos ésa era la sensación que tenía. Cosa lógica también, cuanto más cansado estaba, más fácil sería que se rompiera y les diera la información que ellos querían. Pero se dejaría matar antes que traicionar a los suyos.

Escuchaba cómo los orcos se acercaban, pero seguía sin moverse, mejor guardar las energías para cuando hicieran falta.

En cuanto se agacharon para cogerle se revolvió como pudo gritando cuando la tierra se le metió en las heridas abiertas de la espalda y, mientras se liaba a patadas con el que tenía a sus pies, agarró las piernas del otro derribándolos a los dos. Consiguió, sin saber muy bien cómo, una de las espadas cortas que llevaba uno de ellos, acabando con él sin miramientos, girándose acto seguido para acabar con el otro.

Una vez los dos fuera de combate, se tomó un momento para recuperar el aliento antes de salir corriendo, o al menos intentar correr hacia el túnel que había descubierto la última vez y que aquel maldito huargo impidió que cogiera. Ahora ya sabía el camino, o eso creía, hacia su libertad. Pero si no se daba prisa, le volverían a coger, sólo tenía unos minutos de ventaja antes de que alguien se preguntara por qué no estaba ya en la otra cueva colgado de las cadenas y fuera a buscarle.

Milagrosamente encontró la fisura en la pared que llevaba a la cueva grande. Cuando se deslizó por ella se dio cuenta de que no le costaba tanto como la vez anterior, muy posiblemente porque había perdido peso. Iba a tener que darles las gracias y todo a aquellos desgraciados.

Consiguió salir de la fisura sin abrirse mucho más las heridas y miró a su alrededor pegado a la pared. Nadie a la vista, ni señales de alarma.

Corrió hacia el túnel por el que había escuchado el agua, consiguiendo llegar sin problema. Se detuvo un momento para recuperar el resuello, ocultándose en la oscuridad, pegado lo más posible a la pared. Sacudió la cabeza, intentando despejarse cuando le sobrevino un mareo que amenazaba con dejarlo inconsciente.

"No. Ahora no…" pensó.

A duras penas consiguió mantenerse despierto, echando de nuevo a correr, como buenamente podía, lo más pegado a la pared, apoyándose en ella para no caer y no ser visto, agarrando con fuerza la espada con la zurda por temor a perderla.

Aquel túnel descendía, no sabía si era bueno o malo, sólo que era una vía de escape. Poco a poco el sonido del agua se hizo más claro en el túnel, pero también llegaron a sus oídos otros sonidos nada alentadores.

Gruñidos de huargos.

Tenía dos opciones: retroceder, buscando otra posible salida y arriesgarse a que lo capturaran; o continuar avanzando, enfrentarse a lo que fuera que había delante y arriesgarse a que lo capturaran o mataran dado su estado actual.

Miró a un lado y luego a otro del túnel, antes de apretar la mandíbula, agarrar más fuerte la espada y continuar avanzando hacia el sonido.

Si tenía que morir, lo haría luchando, no encadenado y enjaulado como un animal.

La cueva al final de aquel túnel estaba completamente vacía. Kili no entendía cómo era posible, el sonido del agua y de aquellas bestias sonaba claramente en el lugar. Entonces lo vio, tenía razón, el arroyo estaba allí, pero cuando siguió su curso con la mirada, se le cayó el alma a los pies.

Lo que escuchaba venía de la cueva de abajo. El suelo se abría, seguramente erosionado por siglos de agua, y caía en cascada a la cueva de abajo.

Con sumo cuidado, se tumbó cerca del borde y se arrastró hacia el saliente, necesitaba ver cuántas bestias había abajo y cuál era la distancia; tal vez no fuera mucha y podría saltar cuando se fueran los huargos.

Agarrado al mismo saliente desde el punto contrario a donde caía el agua, asomó la cabeza y contó rápidamente. Cuatro. Había cuatro huargos bebiendo agua de un pequeño lago, más bien un estanque, que se formaba abajo. No había mucha altura, pero si no era muy profundo y saltaba, podía romperse una pierna o brazo, lo que empeoraría aún más su situación.

Volvió a retroceder con cuidado de no tirar tierra ni nada por el borde que delatara su presencia, buscando algo más de grosor en el suelo. Esperaba que los huargos se fueran pronto, necesitaba buscar otra salida o un lugar donde esconderse.

Un fuerte follón abajo hizo que se arrastrara de nuevo al borde. Dos de las bestias estaban peleando y la cosa parecía seria por cómo lo hacían. Si se mataban, quedarían sólo otros dos.

La pelea había llevado a los huargos al interior del lago y Kili se asomó un poco más intentando averiguar la profundidad del mismo por la altura de los animales.

Fue un error.

* * *

El grupo de Thorin galopaba todo lo rápido que podía sin reventar a los animales. Las montañas estaban cada vez más cerca pero, cada minuto contaba en su contra y en la de Kili. Aun así Thorin también sabía que, por muy resistentes que fueran, tendrían que hacer descansos de unas horas. De nada serviría lo que estaban haciendo si llegaban todos agotados y sin fuerzas para plantar cara a lo que había en las montañas. Por ese motivo la segunda noche ordenó hacer un alto de cuatro horas. Dwalin haría la primera guardia y él mismo la segunda.

Después de comer unas raciones y dejar a los ponis pastando tranquilamente, todos fueron a dormir para aprovechar al máximo las horas de descanso.

—… murió por tu culpa, Thorin. Fue una emboscada, cualquiera de nosotros hubiera hecho lo mismo, y lo sabes.

Bilbo abrió los ojos pero no se movió. Dwalin y Thorin hablaban en murmullos, sentados hombro con hombro en una roca, dando la espalda al grupo que dormía.

El rey enano susurró algo que no llegó a oídos del hobbit.

—Entonces yo soy responsable de la muerte de tu padre… Y de la suya también.

—Mi padre fue hecho prisionero en batalla. Es completamente distinto.

—No, no lo es. Yo guardaba a tu padre. De no haberme separado de él, no lo habrían capturado y por ende, Furin y tú no tendríais que haber salido en su busca. (1)

—De no haber ido a ayudar a Balin, los dos habríais caído en la batalla y ya perdimos demasiado ese día —resopló negando—. No estoy dispuesto a que esos orcos sigan masacrando a mi familia.

—También es mi familia. Es nuestra familia, Thorin. Nos criamos juntos. Furin, Frerin, tú y yo. Balin y yo criamos a esos chicos contigo y con Dis.

—¡No es lo mismo! Tú no eres…

—¿El qué? ¿Rey? Cierto…

—¡El culpable de la muerte de su padre! Ni quien juró protegerlos de todo peligro.

Bilbo giró la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada de Fili. El joven enano estaba despierto y escuchando.

—Son adultos ya. Guerreros que tú y yo entrenamos y enseñamos, y ése es un juramento que aunque quieras, no podrás cumplir, a menos que los encierres de por vida en una celda —Thorin gruñó como si esa idea le agradara—. Repito, fue una emboscada. Nadie te culpó nunca de lo ocurrido, sólo tú.

—No lo entiendes. Aquella noche Furin no…

Thorin bajó tanto el tono de voz que Bilbo ya no pudo escuchar más, y por la expresión que vio en Fili, entendió que el muchacho tampoco.

La conversación duró un rato más, hasta que Dwalin se despidió apoyando una mano en el hombro de Thorin y se fue a dormir, no tardando en escucharse sus ronquidos.

Poco después Bilbo se levantó, estirándose se acercó a Thorin que seguía en la misma postura y se sobresaltó un poco cuando lo sintió a su lado.

—Deberías dormir, Bilbo. Mañana nos espera otro largo día de cabalgada.

—No estoy cansado —Se encogió de hombros y se sentó en el lugar que había ocupado antes el guerrero, mirando al cielo—. Y hace buena noche… Thorin, yo…

—¿Tú también? —resopló molesto.

—¿Yo también qué? —Le miró sorprendido.

—Si tú también vienes a decirme qué tengo que hacer.

Bilbo abrió más los ojos y rio un poco negando.

—¿Qué? No, no te iba a decir eso. Yo… Quería darte las gracias.

Esta vez fue el enano quien miró sorprendido al hobbit.

—¿Por qué?

—Por darme la oportunidad de vivir todas estas aventuras contigo y los tuyos… Y por defenderme en el salón del trono como lo hiciste. Me siento afortunado de que me consideres tu amigo —sonrió—. El rey de Erebor amigo de un simple hobbit.

Thorin ladeó ligeramente la cabeza mirándole y sonrió de medio lado amablemente.

—No hubiera recuperado mi hogar, ni sería rey de Erebor de no ser por este simple hobbit. Ni tampoco estaría vivo. Soy yo quien tiene que darte las gracias a ti.

—No hice nada que no haría por un amigo —Su mirada se desvió al grupo que dormía—. Cualquiera de ellos hubiera hecho lo mismo por ti. Para ellos, eres más que su rey.

Thorin miró en la misma dirección y asintió levemente. Consciente de que, si estaba donde estaba, era gracias a aquel pequeño y leal grupo de enanos que le había seguido en su viaje y habían continuado a su lado incluso cuando su locura era más que evidente. Ningún enano, rey o no, podía pedir más.

Durante un rato ninguno dijo nada. Ambos miraban cómo el pecho de Fili subía y bajaba rítmicamente.

—¿Volverás a La Comarca después de que rescatemos a Kili?

Bilbo miró a Thorin intentando averiguar el sentido de aquella pregunta, pero el enano seguía mirando a su sobrino y su rostro no revelaba nada.

—Sí. Lo más seguro es que sí… Ya llevo mucho lejos de mi hogar, y vosotros ya habéis recuperado el vuestro… No tengo más que hacer aquí.

Arrugó la nariz moviéndola de forma circular, como siempre hacía cuando se encontraba nervioso o incómodo, o las dos cosas. Lo cierto era que no había pensado en ello desde que le enseñara la bellota a Thorin. Primero había estado centrado en salvar a los enanos, luego en la batalla, posteriormente en los tres heridos y, ahora el rescate de Kili ocupaba su mente por completo. Pero, por la pregunta de Thorin, estaba claro que ya era hora de regresar a su hogar. Al fin y al cabo, su contrato con la Compañía había terminado. Ni Thorin ni los enanos le necesitaban más.

—Me gustaría que te quedaras —Thorin le miró un momento antes de girarse y mirar al horizonte—. Al menos hasta la coronación.

—¿Coronación? —Logró disimular su sorpresa al errar en su conclusión—. Tú ya eres rey.

—Sólo de nombre —Rio y volvió a mirar a su amigo—. Protocolo, Bilbo. La coronación confirmará mi posición y la de mis sobrinos ante las Siete Familias. Pero no sería lo mismo si, la persona que lo ha hecho posible, no ocupa su lugar de honor.

—¿Lugar de honor? Thorin, yo… Yo no hice nada, sólo robar una joya… Y ni siquiera te la entregué. No creo que un saqueador, por muy honrado que se considere, o por muy amigo que sea del rey, deba ocupar un lugar de honor en una coronación.

El enano no pudo evitar reír ante la evidente incomodidad del mediano, estaba claro que, prefería enfrentarse a un ejército de orcos que a llamar la atención sobre sí mismo en Erebor.

Los dos se giraron en guardia al escuchar un ruido a su espalda para encontrarse con Fili en pie, mirándoles con tal intensidad que, Thorin frunció el ceño, nunca había visto a su sobrino comportarse como lo estaba haciendo estos días, si bien era cierto que nunca se había visto en una situación como ésta, y esperaba que jamás se tuviera que ver en una parecida, empezaba a preocuparle la idea de que Fili estaba obsesionándose con rescatar a su hermano.

—¡Fili! Deberías aprovechar para descansar lo máximo posible. Tu pierna…

—Estoy bien —Su tono indicaba que, a pesar de todo, algo pasaba—. Está amaneciendo.

Señaló con la cabeza el cielo que empezaba a clarear y, sin decir más, se dirigió a donde pastaban los ponis, seguido por la mirada del mediano y del enano. La cojera parecía haber remitido bastante, pero Thorin sabía que era algo temporal debido a las horas de descanso.

—Bombur metió un saquito de café. Será mejor que prepare un poco, nos vendrá bien a todos.

Bilbo guardó a Dardo, ya que la había desenvainado antes y se puso a recoger un poco de leña para avivar la pequeña hoguera que habían encendido cuando acamparon.

Thorin por su parte, se fue a ayudar a su sobrino a ensillar los ponis.

El joven enano miró a su tío un segundo antes de seguir continuando con lo que hacía. Thorin cogió una silla y una manta acercándose a uno de los animales.

— Fili…

— No —Se detuvo mirándole—. No voy a regresar sin Kili, así que no insistas.

— No iba a decirte eso —replicó mirándole serio.

—¿Ibas a hablarme de mi padre? Tampoco tienes nada que decir al respecto —Fili confirmó sus palabras con un movimiento de mano—. Hace años que lo sabemos todo. Madre y yo.

La revelación de esta noticia pilló completamente por sorpresa a Thorin que desvió la mirada al suelo al saberse descubierto antes de levantarla hacia Fili, intentando averiguar cómo era posible que lo supieran. Nunca antes de aquella noche a Dwalin había hablado de lo ocurrido, salvo para decir que Furin había caído en una emboscada salvándole la vida a él.

—¿Recuerdas el año de la gran tormenta? La que te sorprendió cuando regresabas de Forlond. (2)

Thorin asintió. ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Al final del otoño había tenido que viajar a la ciudad portuaria para cerrar unos importantes contratos con el señor de la misma y a su regreso, a tan sólo una jornada de Ered Luin, le había sorprendido una fuerte ventisca. Al encontrarse tan cerca, había decidido continuar viaje en lugar de buscar refugio, y casi no lo consigue. Había llegado a casa medio muerto, congelado y enfermo.

—Mientras madre y yo intentábamos que te bajara la fiebre a veces hablabas, contaste lo ocurrido en la emboscada… Al principio creímos que eran delirios, pero siempre contabas lo mismo.

Thorin no salía de su asombro, se acercó a Fili quedando frente a él.

—Aquello fue hace casi treinta años. ¿Por qué no has dicho nada en todo este tiempo?

—¿Y que querías que dijera, tío Thorin? ¿Qué sabía la verdad? La he sabido desde niño. Mi padre murió a manos de los orcos salvando la vida de su amigo y rey. No hay más. El resto no importa.

Thorin sonrió mirándole con orgullo y, apoyando la mano en el hombro del chico, pegó su frente a la de él.

—Tu padre estaría orgulloso del enano que eres. Tú y tú hermano.

—Somos quienes somos gracias a ti, tío Thorin —respondió sonriendo un poco.

El aroma de café recién hecho y las voces de los demás despertando llegó hasta ellos.

—Terminemos con esto y comamos algo. Vamos.

Bilbo avivó la hoguera y puso la cafetera cerca. El agradable olor de café recién hecho no tardó en llenar el aire haciendo que los enanos empezaran a despertar y acercarse a por su taza sabiendo que el negro líquido actuaría de forma mágica sobre ellos.

Uno de los primeros en acercarse fue Balin, que se sirvió una taza dando los buenos días al hobbit y sonrió al sentir cómo el primer sorbo bajaba por su garganta y calentaba su estómago. Su mirada se detuvo en los dos enanos que hablaban donde los ponis y levantó una ceja intercambiando una mirada con Dwalin cuando se abrazaron un momento antes de seguir con los animales, siendo sustituidos poco después por Nori y Bifur para que ellos pudieran desayunar.

—Nos mantendremos en el linde del bosque hasta llegar lo más cerca posible de las montañas. Eso nos dará un día más de ventaja al menos.

Dio las últimas instrucciones para el día mientras recogían y se preparaban, partiendo a galope cuando aún no había salido el sol. Thorin quería recuperar las horas perdidas en el descanso.

* * *

En una de las cavernas superiores, el pálido orco se quitó el casco y cogió aire soltándolo de golpe. Aquel trasto era asfixiante después de unas horas. Que el enano lo confundiera con Azog había sido una sorpresa.

Siempre había escuchado que se parecía más a su abuelo que a su padre, tanto que después de que Azog le hiciera las mismas marcas en el cuerpo, a veces habían llegado a confundirlos, pero nunca había pensado en explotar dicho parecido hasta que el enano había abierto la boca días atrás.

La verdad era que nada de esto estaba planeado. Incluso se había enfurecido cuando la manada que había enviado a espiar el valle había regresado con su captura. El autor de tan "brillante" idea había pagado con su vida.

Todos tenían que saber bien cuáles eran las consecuencias de desobedecer sus órdenes, y si los muy tontos querían aprender por las malas… _Ella_ les enseñaría por las malas. Para eso había tenido a los mejores maestros, su padre y su abuelo.

La Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos había diezmado, por no decir masacrado, sus fuerzas, incluidos su general y su lugarteniente, aunque tuvieran la ventaja de que sus enemigos pensaran que los orcos estaban desorganizados, que se habían quedado sin líder o que estaban en luchas internas por ese puesto.

Porque ninguno de ellos conocía el nombre de Zolg.

Su abuelo Azog se había encargado de ello hacia años, y no para protegerla. Nada más lejos de la verdad, sino como castigo por fracasar en su emboscada contra Thorin. Lo único que le había salvado la vida en aquella ocasión era que, a su manera, Azog sentía cariño por ella. El plan había sido casi perfecto. Casi.

Lo único que había fallado era que el maldito enano había escapado gracias a su compañero de viaje, el padre de su prisionero.

Aquel error había enfurecido a Azog, sobre todo porque había actuado por su cuenta y riesgo, con un grupo de orcos que querían hacer méritos ante su líder y que más les valía no haber hecho nada…

Azog la apartó de todas las misiones importantes, incluida la batalla, obligándola a quedarse en la retaguardia… Pero ahora, ellos estaban muertos y los orcos tenían nuevo líder.

La captura del enano había complicado y precipitado las cosas. A estas alturas ya le estarían buscando los suyos y, conociendo como conocía al maldito rey enano, no pararía hasta encontrarlo. Pero aún era pronto para que se revelaran sus intenciones.

Había sido una suerte que estuviera en las cuevas de las montañas y no en Dol Guldur. En principio lo había hecho porque quería vigilar de cerca el valle y la montaña. Moria estaba demasiado lejos para su gusto y, después de lo pasado en la Fortaleza Embrujada, sabía que el maldito mago entrometido la vigilaría de cerca durante los próximos años.

Ahora era una ventaja extra, pues el mago llevaría a los enanos a Dol Guldur, pasando de largo las Montañas de Mirkwood y entonces todos caerían en su trampa. Ya había enviado un explorador a Moria con la orden de que las manadas se dirigieran a la Vieja Fortaleza para mantener el engaño, mientras tenía un par de patrullas vigilando los caminos del Bosque Negro para que le informara en cuanto vieran a los enanos. Pero había pasado una semana y aún no tenía noticias.

Era decepcionante, por lo que Azog y Bolg siempre habían contado, esperaba que Thorin se diera más prisa en intentar rescatar a su querido sobrino… Bueno, mientras se divertía con el enano, sabía que sería casi imposible sacarle la información, y ahí radicaba la diversión…

—_¡__Dorg, dorg__!_ —el orco entró corriendo y Zolg le miró mostrando los colmillos. Más le valía que fuera algo realmente importante para irrumpir así—. ¡Las grandes águilas, _dorg_! ¡Están aquí!

Con un gruñido, la orco se dirigió rápidamente a la salida para averiguar qué demonios estaba pasando. Las grandes águilas no se dejaban ver sin motivo.

* * *

Gwaihir, el Señor de las Águilas, surcaba el cielo, como había hecho miles de veces, aprovechando las corrientes de aire que tan bien conocía, pues los cielos eran sus dominios indiscutibles, y lo seguirían siendo hasta el fin de sus días. Con él volaban tres más de sus compañeros, incluido Landroval, que en estos momentos era el que volaba más apartado de él.

Entendía el por qué hacía eso, aunque no los motivos. Igual que no había entendido la osadía del Mago Pardo al pedirle que acudiera en ayuda, otra vez, del grupo de enanos. ¿Es que esos enanos no sabían salir solos de los líos en que se metían? Gwaihir no estaba dispuesto a arriesgar a los pocos de los suyos que quedaban para salvar a un insignificante enano prisionero de un puñado de orcos.

De no ser porque Radagast había mencionado a la extraña criatura de piel de dragón no hubiera accedido, pero aquello había llamado su atención y consideraba que si los aliados de Mordor tenía una nueva criatura a su lado, debía ser investigado.

Había accedido a investigar aquello, no a ayudar a los enanos, ni a luchar contra un puñado de orcos, por lo que había ordenado volar alto, cosa que a su hermano no le había gustado.

Estaban llegando a los límites de las montañas y Gwaihir aprovechó una corriente para bajar y atravesar el manto de nubes. A pesar de que su vista era mucho más aguda que la de los elfos, no podían ver a través de las nubes y la zona estaba cubierta de nubes bajas que llevaban horas descargando agua con fuerza sobre la tierra, en pocos minutos su plumaje estaba completamente empapado.

El grito de advertencia de uno de sus compañeros hizo que mirara hacia arriba para ver a su hermano lanzarse sobre él. Gwaihir sólo tuvo tiempo de plegar sus alas y bajar en picado él mismo para evitar que su hermano le embistiera y derribara. Extendió las alas volviendo a remontar el vuelo, inclinándose un poco a la derecha para girar y observar cómo Landroval le seguía y las otras dos águilas se atacaban entre sí.

En un momento, el cielo fue testigo de una auténtica batalla aérea entre las grandes águilas. Pero no sólo el cielo fue testigo de ello.

Los orcos que estaban de vigías en las entradas principales de las cuevas también lo vieron y uno de ellos entró apresuradamente para dar aviso a su amo.

/

Zolg, en la entrada principal, aún con la armadura de dragón puesta pero sin casco, elevó la vista al cielo y frunció el ceño, levantando el labio gruñó bajo.

Lo que estaba viendo era algo que nunca nadie había conseguido ver, porque nunca antes había ocurrido. Las águilas luchaban contra los aliados de Sauron, nunca contra las razas de la luz, menos aún contra ellas mismas…

Sin embargo, ahí estaban luchando unas contra otras en plena tormenta. Y eso no le gustaba a la orco. Sabía que detrás de esto tenía que haber algo más…

Observó cómo dos de ellas, enzarzadas cuerpo a cuerpo, caían a tierra, no muy lejos de allí. Se le estaba brindando una oportunidad que no podía dejar escapar.

Su huargo blanco estaba a su lado, igual que la mayoría de los orcos que habitaban las cuevas en ese momento, y gruñó bajo cuando vio caer a las águilas.

Montó en él y ordenó a los demás que los siguieran. Si quería acabar con las aves caídas, necesitaría a la mayor parte de sus fuerzas, aun heridas y derribadas, no eran enemigos a menospreciar, menos aún cuando había dos más en el cielo que podían acudir en ayuda de sus compañeras en el momento más inoportuno.

En una de las laderas a cierta distancia, oculto tras uno de los árboles que las cubrían, una pequeña figura estaba atenta a los movimientos de los orcos y sonrió cuando vio cómo sólo quedaban un par de esas alimañas en la entrada más grande y alguno más en otro par de entradas más pequeñas mientras el resto montaba en huargos y se iban en la dirección a donde habían caído las águilas.

/

Un Bilbo cubierto de barro de pies a cabeza, se dirigió al pequeño hueco que, por suerte para él, los orcos no vigilaban, seguramente por considerarlo demasiado pequeño para que nadie se colara, pero para un hobbit, era perfecto.

Cogiendo aire y soltándolo de golpe, se coló por el agujero y, tras asegurarse de que nadie le veía, se puso el anillo volviéndose invisible al momento. Comenzó a recorrer las cuevas y túneles todo lo deprisa y silencioso que la prudencia y la urgencia le permitían, dejando marcas de pequeñas flechas en el suelo cerca de la pared cada vez que cogía una bifurcación, no le convenía perderse ahora.

En el exterior, Thorin junto con el resto del grupo observaban desde la distancia cómo se desarrollaban los acontecimientos. La pelea de las águilas, su caída, cómo el líder, al que sólo pudieron distinguir por la llamativa armadura a lo lejos, salía de las cuevas con un centenar de los suyos, y cómo Bilbo se había colado en las cuevas por un pequeño agujero descubierto la noche anterior bastante más abajo de lo que parecía la entrada principal.

La fuerte lluvia amortiguaba su olor, dificultando que fueran descubiertos por los huargos, pero no quería correr riesgos y se mantenían a bastante distancia de las entradas principales.

/

Thorin no había estado seguro de que su plan funcionaría hasta que no vio aparecer a las grandes águilas y rezaba para que Bilbo encontrara rápidamente a Kili y salieran de allí lo antes posible, por las caras de ansiedad que tenían los demás, sabía que todos rezaban por lo mismo.

Fili se removió inquieto a su lado y Thorin apoyó una mano en su hombro, en parte para calmarle, en parte para evitar que siguiera al hobbit.

A él tampoco le había hecho ninguna gracia dejar que el mediano entrara solo, pero Bilbo había insistido en ello y, por alguna extraña razón, el mago le había apoyado. Sabía que ambos le ocultaban algo, pero no era el momento de hacer preguntas, era el momento de sacar a su sobrino de aquel infierno.

—¡Atención a todos! —murmuró— Atentos a cuando Bilbo salga con Kili, es posible que necesite ayuda.

Todos sabían que aquel "es posible" en realidad era un "seguro". Kili llevaba una semana en manos de los orcos y estos no eran precisamente famosos por su amabilidad hacia ninguna raza, especialmente después de lo ocurrido en la reciente batalla.

Los enanos se fueron dispersando, moviéndose de la forma más silenciosa posible y ocultándose en lugares estratégicos ante un posible regreso anticipado de sus enemigos, pero manteniéndose a una distancia en la que podrían acudir rápidamente en ayuda de los demás en caso de necesidad.

/

Bilbo suspiró al encontrarse en una gran caverna con varios túneles que salían de ella, realmente aquello sí que era un laberinto, como había dicho Balin, a este paso, tardaría una eternidad en encontrar a Kili.

Se pegó rápidamente a la pared cuando Dardo se iluminó, anunciándole de esa manera, que había orcos en las cercanías y una de aquellas criaturas no tardó en aparecer, deteniéndose y mirando hacia atrás como esperando a alguien.

—¿Qué pasa con el prisionero?

—Está atado —respondió otro apareciendo por el mismo túnel—. La escoria enana no escapara otra vez.

Los dos orcos se fueron por otro túnel riendo cruelmente. Cuando estuvo seguro de que no le escucharían, el hobbit se adentró por el túnel del que habían salido los orcos. Sólo se podían referir a Kili, eso esperaba al menos, que no tuvieran a más enanos allí, pero era un golpe de suerte que tenía que investigar obligatoriamente y aquel túnel era tan bueno como cualquier otro para empezar. El túnel no era muy largo y acababa en una cueva iluminada por varias antorchas. Lo que vio hizo que se le saltaran las lágrimas.

/

Zolg galopaba en su huargo, seguida por casi todos los orcos que había en las cavernas en aquellos momentos. Casi un centenar entre orcos y huargos. Las águilas habían caído a cierta distancia, justo en una de las partes más frondosas y no era fácil llegar. Miró al cielo, el otro par de aves seguía a lo suyo persiguiéndose y peleando. Ordenó que se adentraran rápidamente en el bosque, una vez allí no serían vistos fácilmente, ni siquiera por ellas.

/

En la ladera de la montaña, Fili se acercó a su tío claramente ansioso y preocupado. Llevaban esperando una eternidad a que el hobbit apareciera con su hermano.

—Bilbo está tardando demasiado. Deberíamos entrar a buscarlos.

—Démosle unos minutos más. Gwaihir nos avisara si los orcos vuelven antes —Gandalf no apartaba los ojos del cielo.

Fili miró a Thorin con el ceño fruncido, esperando una palabra para entrar a buscar a su hermano. No estaba dispuesto a seguir sentado mientras otros se la jugaban para hacer algo que él mismo tenía que hacer. Maldijo mentalmente su pierna rota.

—Esperaremos como dice Gandalf.

—Tío Thorin…

—¡He dicho que esperaremos! —cortó mirándole fijamente.

El joven le miró furioso, pero no dijo más y volvió a ocultarse tras una roca. Thorin miró a su sobrino y luego al mago con el ceño fruncido. Recordó que, una noche, no muchos días atrás, el propio enano había tomado esa misma decisión por motivos completamente distintos y casi le cuesta la vida a Bilbo. Sólo esperaba que Gandalf no se equivocara esta vez.

/

En la cueva el joven enano intentaba descansar en la postura en la que lo habían dejado. Completamente desnudo, de rodillas en el suelo, la cabeza caída completamente sobre el pecho, con las muñecas atadas a su espalda con una cuerda que pasaba por el techo, de forma que, cada vez que tiraban de la cuerda, sus brazos eran elevados en esa postura antinatural levantando su cuerpo.

Desde que el suelo de la caverna cediera y se cayera al estanque, los orcos se habían vuelto imaginativos, no sólo con el látigo, el hombro herido era el que más había sufrido, en una de las veces que lo habían levantado de aquella forma, se le había vuelto a dislocar.

_Kili…_

El joven gimió en respuesta intentando levantar la cabeza y poder mirar a quien le llamaba.

_Kili…_

Con mucho esfuerzo consiguió levantar un poco la cabeza, aunque el pelo que le caía por la cara le impedía ver a quien le llamaba.

—¿Ta… Tauriel? —Tosió luchando por coger aire.

¡_Oh Kili!.. ¿Qué te han hecho? _

El enano intento reír ante esa pregunta.

—Esta vez no podrás salvarme, Tauriel. Estás muerta… Y yo lo estaré pronto…

Unas manos le apartaron con cuidado el pelo de la cara y, aun en su estado, Kili se dio cuenta de que aquellas manos no brillaban y eran demasiado pequeñas para ser las de Tauriel. Levantó la cabeza frunciendo el ceño intentando enfocar con la vista a quien tenía delante.

—¿Bil… Bilbo? ¿Eres tú? ¿También estas muerto?

El hobbit se llevó una mano a la boca dejando escapar un gemido cuando vio la desfigurada cara del enano negando.

—Nadie está muerto, Kili. Hemos venido a buscarte… Thorin y Fili y casi todos los de la Compañía, incluso Gandalf.

—A bus… —tosió negando— ¿Buscarme? ¡No! Tenéis que marcharos. ¡Antes de que Azog vuelva! Tienes que irte, Bilbo. Yo ya estoy muerto —sonrió triste—. Veneno…

El pequeño hobbit miraba aterrado a Kili que ardía en fiebre y se había vuelto a hundir en la postura que lo había encontrado. Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, le cogió por los hombros intentando levantarlo para poder cortar la cuerda sin hacerle más daño, pero en cuanto le tocó, el joven gritó de dolor haciendo que le soltara de golpe, arrancando más gritos al enano.

—¡Déjame! —Levantó la mirada—. Vete Bilbo ¡Vete! Azog te matará si te ve aquí.

—Azog está muerto. Thorin le mató —contestó con el ceño fruncido sin entender el porqué de la insistencia del enano.

—¡No! ¡Está vivo! Esta aquí. ¡Vete Bilbo! VETE YA —Intentó incorporarse para empujar al hobbit y alejarlo de su lado, pero sólo consiguió caer en una mala postura y gritar más.

Bilbo estaba más asustado que nunca. Asustado por Kili. No sabía qué hacer, no quería dejarlo allí solo, y menos tal y como se lo había encontrado, pero estaba claro que él sólo no podía cargar con el chico, y los gritos podrían atraer a algún orco que estuviera cerca, así que con todo el dolor de su corazón, salió corriendo de allí poniéndose el anillo.

/

En el bosque los orcos podían escuchar claramente a las águilas peleando, gritando y, por el ruido, derribando árboles. La orco detuvo a la manada y ordenó a un par de ellos que fueran a explorar, seguía sin fiarse del todo, su instinto le decía que algo no iba bien y con el tiempo había aprendido a hacer caso de él. Pero cuando los exploradores regresaron e informaron de que estaban a poco más de un kilómetro aún peleando y que una de ellas parecía malherida, decidió correr el riesgo, aunque sólo consiguieran acabar con una de ellas.

Ordenó avanzar. , No tardaron en encontrar los estragos causados por las águilas: árboles derribados, cantidades ingentes de tierra y roca removida, grandes surcos en la tierra como heridas abiertas al mismo bosque causados por las garras.

Zolg sonrió al pensar que éstas estaban causando más daño en un momento que Sauron y su oscuro poder en años. Casi lamentó que no hubieran caído en el reino élfico.

Con un movimiento de mano ordenó a varios adelantarse para rodear a las aves, si querían escapar tendrían que hacerlo volando, nada más, y empapadas como estaban, además de heridas, les sería más difícil.

Pasados varios minutos en los que sabía que había dado tiempo más que de sobra a los suyos para situarse, ordenó avanzar.

El gran grito desgarrador de una de las aves resonó en el bosque quedando como único sonido el agua golpeando las hojas de los árboles. Zolg se detuvo un momento sin poder creer que su tal vez exceso de prudencia, le había quitado el placer de acabar con una de aquellas malditas águilas. Azuzó al huargo para que se apresurara, deteniéndolo en seco cuando salió al claro que las grandes águilas habían creado.

Abrió los ojos como platos, gruñendo y mirando a las dos águilas frente a ella.

Posadas en el suelo. Ilesas.

Habían caído en una trampa. Fue lo único que le dio tiempo a pensar antes de ver cómo remontaban el vuelo y, las cuatro junto con alguna más que había aparecido de la nada, se lanzaban sobre ellos.

/

Todos desde sus posiciones se giraron al escuchar el grito.

—Es la señal. Los orcos han llegado donde las águilas —murmuró Gandalf.

Fili miró al lugar por donde había entrado Bilbo, esperando verle aparecer en cualquier momento con Kili a su lado, al no tener señal alguna, buscó lo mismo en las otras entradas. Nada.

Decidido, salió de su escondite y corrió hacia el hueco, dispuesto a buscarlos él mismo, estaba seguro de que algo había pasado.

—¡Fili, espera!

Thorin se incorporó de donde estaba y Dwalin, junto con Gloin, Nori y Bifur se interpusieron en el camino del chico, dispuestos a pararle a la fuerza si hacía falta. Pero todos se quedaron paralizados en el sitio cuando vieron salir al hobbit, corriendo como si Smaug le pisara los talones, sin detenerse hasta que llegó a la altura de Thorin.

Lo que impresionó a los enanos no fue cómo corría Bilbo, ni que hubiera aparecido de nuevo solo, ni siquiera la cara de terror que habían vislumbrado en el mediano. No.

Lo que les impresionó fue ver cómo a Thorin le cambiaba la cara mientras el hobbit hablaba.

Fili corrió a su lado, resbalando en el barro, para saber por qué no estaba Kili con él, llegando en el momento en que su tío se quitaba la capa y se la daba a Bilbo.

—… han envenenado…

—¡Kili! —gritó echando a correr de nuevo hacia las cuevas.

—¡Fili! ¡No! —Su tío le sujetó ayudado por Dwalin y Balin—. No puedes ayudarle. No con tu pierna así. No puedes cargar con él —Thorin miró a los demás agrupados a su alrededor—. Dwalin, Oin, Bifur, id con Bilbo y traed a Kili. Nori, Gloin, vigilad que los orcos no nos descubran. Balin y Fili, conmigo. Gandalf, ¿cuánto tiempo tenemos?

El mago negó sin apartar la vista del bosque frunciendo el ceño y la boca antes de mirar a Thorin.

—No mucho. Será mejor que os deis prisa.

Pero lo último dicho era innecesario, porque los enanos y el hobbit ya habían desaparecido en las cuevas mientras Thorin y Balin hacían lo imposible para retener a Fili.

/

Bilbo guiaba con rapidez a los enanos a través de túneles y cavernas, ni siquiera era capaz de entender cómo podía recordar el camino, pero sus pasos le conducían siempre de forma directa a las pequeñas señales que había dejado la primera vez. En un par de ocasiones Dwalin obligó a Bilbo a detenerse escuchando atentamente unos segundos para luego negar e instar al hobbit a continuar.

Al saber el camino directo no tardaron ni la mitad de tiempo en encontrar a Kili, tiempo que a Bilbo se le hizo eterno, hasta que finalmente llegaron a la caverna donde el joven seguía atado como lo había dejado.

—¡Por el amor de Durin!

Exclamaron a la vez Dwalin y Oin mientras se escuchaba un juramento en _khuzdûl_ de Bifur que se quedaba en la entrada vigilando. Rápidamente los dos enanos se arrodillaron junto al herido.

—Tranquilo, chico. Ya te tengo…

Dwalin cortó la cuerda que ataba las muñecas de Kili sujetando su cuerpo para que no cayera mientras Oin examinaba la espalda del joven.

—Intenté soltarle, pero en cuanto le toqué se puso a gritar —explicó el hobbit tapando a Kili con la capa de Thorin cuando Oin acabó su examen.

—No podemos moverle y no puedo hacer nada por él aquí. Tenemos que inmovilizarlo —sentenció mirando a su alrededor—. Eso servirá.

—Tardaríamos demasiado —El guerrero tapó bien con la capa a Kili, moviéndolo con una delicadeza que Bilbo jamás había visto en el rudo enano—. Yo lo llevaré.

Dwalin se puso en pie con Kili en brazos caminando hacia la salida. Bilbo corrió para adelantarse y evitar que nadie los sorprendiera. Oin les seguía llevando una tabla de una mesa y Bifur cerraba la comitiva vigilando la retaguardia. Mientras caminaban, el hobbit no pudo evitar pensar lo pequeño que parecía Kili en brazos del enano. Como si fuera un niño desvalido y rezó. Rezó para que no fuera tarde, pues se había dado cuenta que, desde que habían llegado, Kili no había abierto los ojos ni emitido un sólo sonido.

/

Zolg vio cómo las águilas acababan con la mitad de los suyos antes de que pudieran huir y esconderse de nuevo en el bosque. No podía creer cómo había caído en el engaño. Las grandes águilas no eran así, ellas no tramaban engaños de ese tipo, no los necesitaban, les atacaban directamente.

Recordó lo furioso que había estado su abuelo cuando le habían quitado el placer de matar a… Su mirada se dirigió a las montañas… ¡Thorin!

Así que era eso. El maldito Thorin estaba allí para rescatar a su maldito sobrino. La orco ladró un par de órdenes y los que quedaban, volvieron las grupas de sus huargos al galope hacia las montañas.

No estaba dispuesta a dejar escapar a los malditos enanos otra vez.

Llegaron rápidamente a las laderas de las mismas y ella se detuvo olfateando el aire. Rugió triunfante igual que su huargo cuando captaron el olor de los enanos, no muy lejos de allí. No necesitó guiarlo, la bestia ya sabía qué camino debía tomar. Los orcos que quedaban siguieron a su líder.

/

—No puedes cargar con tu hermano. Espera, Dwalin no tardará en volver con él.

Fili se repetía las palabras dichas por su tío una y otra vez, en un intento de no echar a correr en su busca. Tenía razón, sabía que su tío tenía razón, que allí dentro no sería de ayuda, se repetía sin cesar, sin apartar los ojos de lugar por donde tendrían que aparecer.

Ninguno de los tres enanos ni el mago decían nada. Todos miraban al mismo punto. Balin y Thorin aún sujetaban a Fili por precaución y no estaban equivocados, porque en cuanto vieron aparecer a Bilbo corriendo ladera abajo, el joven enano tiró de ellos, pero en cuanto Dwalin apareció cargando un bulto en sus brazos, no pudieron impedir que se soltara, ni que un desgarrador "Kili" saliera de la garganta del rubio. Los tres salieron tras él, pero no con idea de detenerle, sino con la de ayudar en lo que pudieran.

El guerrero consiguió llegar a los pies de un árbol antes de que Fili prácticamente se lo arrebatara de sus brazos, cayendo de rodillas al suelo sin soltar a su hermano abrazándole. No pudo evitar echarse a llorar al ver en qué estado se encontraba Kili, cuyos brazos colgaban flácidos a los lados de su hermano sin reaccionar ni responder a quien lo abrazaba y acunaba como cuando era pequeño.

—_Nadadith_… —murmuraba una y otra vez_—. Nadadith…_

Thorin no pudo más que apretar los puños mirando a sus sobrinos, durante un momento se sintió incapaz de moverse…, de hablar…, de reaccionar…, de nada mientras la furia y el dolor le invadían… Levantó la vista y miró al mago suplicante que posaba una mano sobre la cabeza del joven que descansaba sobre el hombro de su hermano, murmurando unas palabras.

—Ahora duerme sin dolor, es lo único que puedo hacer por él.

—¿Eso es todo? —replicó el rey con mirada furiosa—. ¿Todo lo que el _gran_ Gandalf puede hacer? ¡Eres un mago! ¡Seguro que puedes hacer más! —Sus ojos

suplicaban—. Lo hiciste por mí, Gandalf…

El mago suspiró negando. Sabía lo que el enano le estaba pidiendo.

—Tú sólo tenías una herida, Thorin. Si pudiera hacer más, lo haría.

—Dejadme —intervino Oin que había colocado la tabla lo más cerca posible y sacado varias cosas de su bolsa—. Colocadle en la tabla, boca abajo. Tengo que coser sus heridas. Bilbo, trae agua, hay que bajarle la fiebre. Gandalf, necesito agua caliente, ya.

Todos se apresuraron a obedecer las órdenes del viejo médico, incluido el mago. Thorin, Dwalin, Balin ayudaron a Fili a colocar a Kili en la tabla, girándole con cuidado de no destaparlo. Bilbo y Bifur regresaron con un par de cuencos llenos de agua de lluvia y le pasaron uno al mago que se apresuró a calentarlo.

—Bilbo, en mi bolsa: sauce, pensamiento y clavo —dijo enhebrando aguja e hilo—. ¿Sabes qué hacer, no?

—Por supuesto —exclamó con entusiasmo el hobbit ante la mirada desconcertada de algunos.

Bilbo había entendido a la perfección lo que Oin quería que hiciera. Cualquier hobbit que se preciara sabía las propiedades curativas y anestésicas de aquellas plantas. Bajaban la fiebre, aliviaban el dolor y adormecían la piel. Oin retiró despacio la capa dejando al descubierto la espalda de Kili, o lo que quedaba de ella al menos, pues estaba prácticamente en carne viva, algunas heridas eran tan profundas que se veía hasta el hueso.

—Por todos los dioses —murmuró Gandalf.

Incluso él estaba impresionado de cómo el joven aún podía seguir vivo. Bilbo, después de haber mezclado y removido bien las hierbas en el agua caliente, empezó a aplicarlo con un paño mojado sobre la espalda de Kili. Apenas se atrevía a tocarle, miró dudoso a Oin preguntándose si lo hacía bien, una cosa era aplicarlo en algún corte de alguna herramienta, otra muy distinta era aquello, pero el viejo enano asintió indicándole que siguiera así.

—Sujetadle —ordenó antes de colocar las manos sobre el hombro dislocado y, con un movimiento rápido colocárselo en su sitio.

Eso hizo que Kili despertara con un grito y se revolviera, haciendo que lo agarraran con más fuerza para evitar que se moviera, pero con ello sólo consiguieron que el herido comenzara a luchar intentando soltarse.

—Kili, Kili, tranquilo. Soy yo, _nadad._ Estás a salvo —susurró Fili cerca del oído de su hermano acariciando su pelo y retirándoselo de la cara.

—¿Fili? —preguntó dudoso intentando mirar a quien le hablaba.

El rubio acercó su cara al campo de visión del moreno para confirmarle que todo estaba bien.

—Fili… —Fue lo único que pudo decir antes de echarse a llorar.

—Está bien _nadadith,_ ya pasó… Deja que Oin te cure —susurró con lágrimas en los ojos, sin dejar de acariciarle el pelo como hacía cuando era pequeño y quería consolarle por algo.

Pero Kili ya no le escuchaba. Se había desmayado. Todos permanecían en silencio, mirando o sujetando a Kili. Los únicos que se movían eran Oin cosiendo sin parar, con una rapidez y habilidad que sólo la experiencia de años daba, Bilbo limpiando las heridas y poniendo paños de agua fría en la frente del herido y Fili que no dejaba de acariciarle cogiendo su mano.

Cuando Oin ya llevaba aproximadamente la mitad del trabajo hecho, un grito llamó la atención de todos.

—¡Thorin! —Nori corría hacia ellos—. Orcos… Por amor a Durin, Kili… —Miró un momento horrorizado al herido antes de recomponerse y volver su atención al rey—. Los orcos vienen hacia aquí, son como medio centenar. Nos están buscando.

Fili apretó la mandíbula y se incorporó desenvainando su espada. Sin saberlo, había pensado lo mismo que su hermano semanas atrás en un lugar y situación completamente distintos. Habían matado a su hermano y él iba a matarlos a todos.

Una fuerte mano le agarró el brazo con suavidad. Sus ojos fueron de esa mano a quien la había posado y se encontraron con los de su tío que le miraban con un amor y reconocimiento que nunca había visto en ellos.

—Protege a tu hermano —Fue lo único que le dijo antes de que esa mirada desapareciera y sus ojos se desviaran a los demás—. Balin, Bilbo, quedaos con ellos. Los demás, conmigo. Vamos a acabar con esto.

Los que se quedaron, vieron cómo los demás corrían bajo la lluvia, armas en mano. Thorin se quedó el último y volvió la vista a los tres enanos y el hobbit con Orcrist en su diestra y su escudo de roble en su izquierda. Sus ojos volvieron a tener la intensidad de antes al mirar a sus sobrinos deteniéndose en Fili. Dijo dos únicas palabras antes de desaparecer con los demás.

—Os quiero.

* * *

1 — En batalla, el rey y príncipes tenían una guardia de guerreros que los protegían, que Dwalin formara parte de la guardia no sería extraño, ya que según Tolkien, cuando Thrain es capturado por los orcos, Balin es uno de sus escoltas y es él mismo quien informa a Thorin de que su padre ha desaparecido.

2 — Forlond es una ciudad portuaria al oeste de los Puertos Grises y al norte del Golfo de Lune.

3 — (En Khuzdûl) **Nadadith** — Hermanito.

** Nadad **— Hermano.

4 - (En Orquico) **Shul - **Detente

**Dorg - **Amo (señor)


	6. Conclusiones

En la habitación tenuemente iluminada por algunas velas en una mesilla cercana, Fili dormitaba sentado en un sillón. Una manta colocada de forma descuidada sobre sus hombros, la cabeza apoyada en una mano. Sobre su pierna doblada, un libro abierto boca abajo, marcando el punto donde había dejado la lectura. La pierna derecha, estirada y apoyada en el borde de la gran cama donde descansaba su hermano.

Desde que habían regresado a Erebor, Fili no había salido de aquella habitación salvo lo justo y necesario, atendiendo él mismo a su hermano, aunque tampoco había mucho que atender.

Asegurarse de que no se movía mucho, de que no le subía la fiebre, de mantenerlo hidratado, de limpiar heridas y cambiar vendajes, nada más, pues Kili llevaba durmiendo días. Nada extraño dado su estado cuando lo sacaron de las cuevas.

Su espalda seguía siendo lo peor, por supuesto, pero además de eso y del hombro dislocado, la herida del mismo había vuelto a abrirse e infectarse. Oin decía que era como si alguien se hubiera dedicado a hurgar en ella. Los brazos, muñecas y tobillos tenían profundos cortes allí donde las cuerdas y cadenas se le habían clavado. Los dedos desollados, faltándole un par de uñas también, como si hubiera estado trepando o cavando. Un par de costillas rotas que por fortuna, no se habían clavado en el pulmón. El torso y las piernas llenos de arañazos y moratones de haber sido arrastrado y de las palizas. La nariz y un pómulo rotos, los labios partidos en varios puntos, igual que las cejas, la cara tan hinchada y amoratada que apenas se le veían los ojos, haciendo difícil reconocer en él al enano que todos conocían. Era un milagro que no hubiera perdido ningún diente…

Y para terminar el recuento de daños, una vértebra rota.

Ése había sido el informe que Oin había dado después de examinarle y tratarle tanto las heridas como la fiebre. Aun así, era cuestión de tiempo que el chico quisiera salir de ésta y despertar. De momento, lo mejor que podía hacer, era dormir y dejar que el cuerpo se curara a sí mismo.

Fili se incorporó totalmente despierto, sentándose en la cama y retirando el pelo de la frente de Kili al oír que empezaba a removerse inquieto en sueños.

—Shh… Tranquilo, hermano. Estás en casa, a salvo —Acarició su frente tarareando en voz baja una canción hasta que volvió a sentir su respiración acompasada y regular.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que dormía profundamente, retiró un poco las mantas y se aseguró de que el arnés que mantenía a Kili completamente inmovilizado no se había soltado. Después, volvió a sentarse en su butaca al lado de la cama sin apartar la vista.

No había parte de su cuerpo que no estuviera vendada, cortada y/o amoratada.

La puerta se abrió y el joven enano supo sin mirar quién había entrado.

—¿Cómo está? —Oin dejó una bandeja de comida en una mesa cercana y se acercó a la cama, destapando con cuidado a su paciente.

—Bien… Como siempre… Creo… —Era difícil saberlo cuando Kili sólo dormía. Miró la bandeja frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Ya es la hora de comer?

—De cenar —respondió mientras examinaba la espalda de Kili, asegurándose de que ningún punto se había abierto—. ¿Se ha movido mucho?

—Un par de veces, pero le he calmado rápidamente.

Con frecuencia, Kili parecía tener pesadillas, como si una parte de él aún siguiera luchando contra los orcos y sólo se calmaba cuando escuchaba las voces de Dwalin, Balin, Oin o Fili, daba igual quien estuviera presente.

Oin asintió mientras pasaba a examinar el arnés que habían fabricado para Kili. Dos tablas de forma semicircular, forradas en tela y colocadas a los costados desde la axila hasta la rodilla, sujetas entre sí por gruesas vendas a la altura de los omoplatos, caderas y muslos, de forma que no pudiera moverse apenas.

—Muy bien. Vamos a girarlo.

Fili se acercó a la cama y, con sumo cuidado, colocaron a Kili boca arriba. Oin continuó su examen, comenzando por la cara.

—Deberías ir a cenar con los demás. Salir un poco de aquí. Tienes tan mala cara como tu hermano —  
Pasó a examinar el hombro herido—. Yo me quedo con el chico.

Fili sonrió sin ganas ante la mención de su mala cara.

—Estoy bien. Gracias, Oin, pero me quedaré.

En ese momento, el herido se quejó y el viejo enano sólo tuvo que murmurar unas palabras para que se calmara antes de que Fili pudiera decir o hacer nada. La habitación permaneció en un tenso silencio mientras Oin continuaba con su examen, hasta que finalmente, tapó al joven y se acercó al rubio.

—Bueno, todo va como debería… —suspiró—. Mira, llevas días aquí encerrado, todos lo entendemos. Pero no es bueno. Cena con los demás, despéjate un poco y luego regresa y duerme en tu cama. Tu hermano no va a moverse, ni yo tampoco —Apoyó una mano en el hombro del joven, que sonrió y negó.

—De veras te lo agradezco, pero ya que has traído la bandeja, cenaré aquí. Mañana bajaré a desayunar con los demás.

Ambos sabían que aquello no era más que una mera excusa. Finalmente Oin se encogió de hombros asintiendo.

—Está bien. Pero así no ayudas a tu hermano. —Salió de la habitación murmurando un "tan testarudo como Thorin".

De nuevo a solas, Fili se frotó la cara con las manos dejando escapar un cansado suspiro. Sabía que Oin tenía razón, que necesitaba despejarse, pero no podía, simplemente no podía separarse de su hermano. Si, Mahal no lo quisiera, Kili empeoraba de repente o le pasaba algo estando él ausente, no se lo perdonaría en la vida.

Ya no se perdonaba el no haberse dado cuenta de las intenciones de su hermano cuando se marchó.

Resopló frustrado y se acercó a la bandeja destapando el plato, miró la carne asada haciendo una mueca.

No tenía hambre. Cogió un trozo y se lo llevó a la boca masticando de forma distraída, mirando a su hermano otra vez.

El asado estaba bueno, podía reconocer la mano de Bombur, como cocinero era excelente, o tal vez era que, después de meses de comer sus guisos durante el viaje, se había acostumbrado, pero claro nada comparado como con los guisos de su… Se detuvo con un trozo de carne a medio camino de la boca.

¡Por Durin! ¿Cómo había podido olvidarse de su madre? ¿Cómo iba a poder explicarle lo ocurrido con Kili si no se recuperaba? ¿Cómo decirle que Kili…?

Negó. No, eso no iba a pasar. Kili era joven y fuerte. Sus lesiones curarían y volvería a caminar.

Se acercó a la cama sin apartar la vista de su hermano. La hinchazón de la cara había bajado bastante, pero los moratones y cortes seguían ahí, aunque Oin era optimista y decía que en poco tiempo desparecerían todos y volvería a ser el de siempre, y él esperaba sinceramente que fuera así.

—Maldita sea, Kili. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué te marchaste así?

Preguntó sin esperar respuesta de ningún tipo.

Repasó mentalmente una vez más todos los días anteriores, pero siguió sin ver ninguna señal de aviso o alarma, salvo el hecho de que había estado taciturno y callado, nada más.

Resopló de nuevo, más frustrado que antes y, al girarse para volver a la butaca, sus ojos se posaron en la piedra de runas que su madre le había dado… Y que él había entregado a Tauriel.

Su mirada pasó alternativamente de la piedra a su hermano varias veces, recordando las palabras que le dijo a Thorin en sus habitaciones…

"_Murió en mis brazos y mi corazón murió con ella"_

—¿Era eso? —murmuró sintiendo cómo su propio corazón se encogía de terror—. ¿Te marchaste para morir y reunirte con _ella_?

"_Murió en mis brazos y mi corazón murió con ella" _

—¿Y qué hay de madre? —Sintiendo cómo el terror daba paso a la rabia—. ¿Qué hay de nosotros, hermano?

No podía creer que su hermano hubiera sido tan estúpido y egoísta como para buscar la muerte para reunirse con su elfa. Buscar la muerte a manos de los orcos nada menos.

Apretó los puños y se alejó de la cama acercándose a la chimenea cogiendo una jarra de cerveza por el camino, se dejó caer pesadamente en la butaca frente al fuego. Se sentía tan furioso en esos momentos que no era capaz ni de mirar a su hermano. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan egoísta? ¿Realmente habían hecho todo aquello para salvar a alguien que estaba buscando la muerte?

Dio un largo trago a la cerveza con la vista fija en las llamas. Necesitaba calmarse…

Su mente viajó al pasado.

* * *

En la ladera de la montaña, Fili permanecía de pie al lado de Kili. Su mirada pasaba atenta de su hermano al lugar por donde se habían marchado los demás, y a otras zonas por donde pudieran aparecer los orcos.

Si lo que Nori había dicho era cierto, los que habían ido a luchar no podrían contenerlos a todos.

Balin parecía estar pensando lo mismo, porque se mantenía vigilante como él, buscando posibles puntos de ataque con su maza (1) preparada. Incluso Bilbo, que seguía lavando las heridas de Kili, había desenvainado a Dardo y miraba a su alrededor de vez en cuando. El único que seguía totalmente concentrado en el herido y que no levantaba la vista, era Oin, que seguía cosiendo sin parar.

No tardaron en llegar a sus oídos gritos de pelea y gruñidos de huargos, pero nada les indicaba quién podría tener ventaja en la misma.

Fili dio un paso hacia el sonido, pero se detuvo intercambiando una mirada preocupada con Balin. Su deber estaba allí, donde Thorin le había ordenado quedarse, protegiendo a su hermano. En la retaguardia.

De pronto un brillo captó la atención de todos, que se tensaron más. El brillo de Dardo. Los orcos habían llegado.

Aparecieron más abajo de donde estaban, al menos media docena, montados en huargos que, cuando los vieron, sonrieron de forma sádica con sus espadas en la mano mientras avanzaban despacio hacia sus futuras presas.

Balin y Fili se lanzaron a la carrera para enfrentarse a sus enemigos, gritando, ante la mirada aterrada del hobbit que no sabía qué hacer, si ayudar, poco, a los enanos o seguir con Oin.

—Ve con ellos. Puedo acabar solo —ordenó el viejo enano sin mirar a Bilbo.

Por un segundo dudó, pero vio que Balin y Fili iban a ser superados rápidamente, así que, aferró a Dardo y, gritando, corrió a enfrentarse contra un orco montado en una de aquellas bestias más altas que él, manteniéndolo a raya a duras penas, pero el hobbit luchaba con todas sus fuerzas, como había hecho meses atrás, protegiendo a Thorin.

Mientras Balin, Fili y Bilbo luchaban, Oin terminó de coser las heridas de Kili que aún permanecía inconsciente. Se quitó la capa y la rasgó en gruesas tiras de tela, con las que empezó a atar al joven enano a la tabla, inmovilizándolo totalmente. En cuanto estuvo seguro de que su paciente no se movería ni aunque despertara, volvió a taparle con la capa de Thorin, cogió su bastón de lucha y corrió al lado de los suyos a luchar.

Ya sólo quedaban cuatro enemigos, pues Fili y Balin habían acabado con un par de aquellas bestias, huargo y orco, cada uno, pero a pesar de haber nivelado las cosas a uno contra uno, estaban perdiendo terreno y Bilbo se estaba viendo en serios problemas, pues había resbalado en el barro y no era capaz de levantarse y enfrentarse al huargo al mismo tiempo.

Fili acudió rápidamente en ayuda del hobbit, repartiendo mandobles con sus espadas a diestro y siniestro, manteniendo a raya no sólo al huargo al que se enfrentaba, sino también al que estaba empeñado en atrapar al mediano entre sus mandíbulas.

Oin mantenía alejado al otro huargo de Kili, a base de fuertes golpes con su bastón en el hocico, evitando también que el orco que lo montaba intentara apuñalarlo.

Balin consiguió con su maza cortar el cuello del huargo, que cayó muerto al momento y, con el siguiente golpe acabó con su asquerosa montura. Se giró de inmediato para acudir en ayuda de Oin. Pero no llegó a su destino.

—¡THORIN!

El desgarrador grito de Dwalin hizo que la lucha se detuviera y todos, amigos y enemigos, se volvieran en la misma dirección. Sabían qué significaba aquel grito cargado de terror y dolor.

Thorin Escudo de Roble había caído en combate.

Bilbo cerró los ojos murmurando una oración al dios o dioses que quisieran escucharle. Y los abrió de golpe al escuchar el grito de rabia que salió de la garganta de Fili cuando atacó a los huargos con una furia desmesurada. Se levantó y atacó, gritando también con rabia y furia, dejando que las lágrimas nublaran en parte su visión. Pero sí escuchó claramente el mismo grito de rabia en varios lugares, los más cercanos, los de Oin y Balin reanudando también su lucha, los más alejados eran una mezcla de gritos y gruñidos.

Un grito completamente distinto se sumó a los que ya resonaban en la montaña. Esta vez fueron los orcos los que sintieron el terror crecer en sus negros corazones, pues las grandes águilas habían regresado, en mayor número, para ayudar a los enanos…

* * *

Fili se despertó dando un respingo, incorporándose de golpe y mirando a su alrededor. Se dio cuenta de que estaba en la cama de la habitación contigua a la de su hermano.

Sólo había una persona en el mundo capaz de moverlo sin despertarle desde que era un crío.

Se pasó la mano por la cara quitándose los últimos restos de sueño y fue a la otra habitación, esperando encontrarlo allí. Pero no fue así.

Kili estaba solo, aún durmiendo boca arriba.

Sobre la mesa alguien había dejado una bandeja con el desayuno. Un plato con unos pasteles, una jarra de café y un par de tazas, una de ellas usada.

Se dirigió al salón principal, pero estaba igualmente vacío. Abrió la puerta mirando a ambos lados del pasillo.

—¿Necesitáis algo, señor? —preguntó uno de los guardias apostados en la puerta.

El joven enano negó, cerró la puerta y regresó a la habitación poniéndose una taza de café, se fijó que la otra aún estaba caliente, así que no hacía mucho que los habían dejado solos pero, ¿por qué no le había despertado?

Mientras bebía un poco de café, su atención se centró en los troncos que ardían. Pensando en lo que había descubierto la noche anterior.

Aun conociendo la naturaleza impulsiva y temeraria de su hermano. Le costaba creer que Kili se hubiera marchado buscando una muerte segura por haber perdido a su amada. Si es que era su amada… Al menos lo había dudado hasta que supo de la petición que Kili había hecho al rey Thranduil.

No podía ser que, después de todo lo que habían arriesgado y sacrificado, Kili hiciera aquello.

A pesar de estar frente al fuego, Fili sintió cómo un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo, no sentía ningún calor.

Se acercó de nuevo a la cama, observando el cuerpo roto de su hermano.

Sí, había visto cómo se comportaban tanto en las celdas como en Esgaroth y en el lago, pero siempre había pensado que se trataba de una mezcla de encaprichamiento, curiosidad y admiración porque la elfa había salvado varias veces la vida de Kili. Maldición, él también había admirado a Tauriel por salvar a su hermano, pero de ahí a enamorarse… Eso eran palabras mayores, y más para un enano.

Le daba igual que Kili hubiera cometido semejante locura y más por una elfa, su hermano tenía que saber de sobra que si ella hubiera sobrevivido su tío jamás habría consentido semejante relación y menos aún, siendo príncipe de Erebor.

Lo importante ahora era que Kili se recuperara de sus heridas, que volviera a ser el mismo de antes de conocer a Tauriel… Y sobre todo, asegurarse de que no repitiera otra estupidez parecida.

De todo ello se iba a encargar él, porque como el mayor, siempre había sido muy consciente de que, su principal obligación era proteger a su hermano pequeño. Incluso de él mismo si fuera necesario…

Los días iban pasando y Kili iba mejorando, gracias a la naturaleza resistente que Mahal le había dado a su raza, más rápidamente que un humano.

La hinchazón de la cara había desaparecido por completo y de los moratones, sólo quedaban algunas manchas amarillentas; la nariz, el pómulo y las costillas habían soldado bien, las uñas perdidas estaban volviendo a crecer y de todos los rasguños y cortes apenas quedaban marcas o pequeñas cicatrices rosadas de los cortes más profundos. La herida del hombro estaba cerrándose limpiamente ya desaparecida la infección y hacía tiempo que no tenía fiebre alta. Le habían quitado todos los puntos de la espalda y ninguna herida se había abierto o infectado. Por seguridad, le seguían manteniendo puesto el arnés.

Pero Kili seguía sin despertar y con pesadillas. Y Fili seguía sin separarse de su hermano.

Dain y el resto de los miembros de la compañía los visitaban con frecuencia, por unos minutos o unas horas, siempre que podían, pues todos estaban volcados en la reconstrucción de Erebor. Tal y como se lo había contado Bilbo a Fili, querían y esperaban que la ciudad cobrara su antiguo esplendor para cuando llegara la primera caravana de Ered Luin, en primavera, aparte que también esperaban a los enviados y señores de las Siete Familias para la coronación, y al hobbit no le cabía duda de que, al ritmo que iban, lo conseguirían.

Cada vez que Bilbo los visitaba, le hablaba entusiasmado de todos los avances que hacían los enanos, e intentaba convencer a Fili para que saliera y los comprobara por sí mismo, pero el joven enano siempre se negaba de forma amable, aunque rotunda. No quería dejar solo a Kili, al menos hasta que despertara, y eso era imposible saber cuándo pasaría, pues parecía que Kili no quisiera salir del mundo de sueños y pesadillas en el que estaba sumergido. Además, Fili tenía otro motivo para no dejar solo a su hermano.

Cuanto más tardaba Kili en despertar, más crecían en Fili las sospechas de que su hermano se había marchado en busca de una muerte segura, sospechas que no había compartido con nadie y que no quería compartir ni siquiera con Oin o Balin. No antes de hablar con su hermano al menos.

Mientras, el dormir en la butaca se había convertido para él en una costumbre, y era más cómoda que el frío suelo en el que había tenido que dormir muchas noches…

—¡Dragón! —El grito de su hermano le despertó haciendo que saltara de la butaca a la cama—. ¡Asesino!

—¡Kili! Shh… Tranquilo, estás a salvo —Le sujetó de los hombros hablando de forma tranquilizadora.

—¡Asesino! —gritó de nuevo intentando golpear a un enemigo visible sólo para él.

Fili le sujetó por las muñecas obligándolo a bajar los brazos, evitando que se moviera más.

—¡Kili, basta! Estás en casa, _nadad_. ¡En casa!

En ese momento, el joven abrió los ojos, parpadeando confuso un momento hasta que centró la vista en su hermano.

—¿Fee..? ¿Fili?

El otro asintió, sonriendo un poco. Soltó despacio a su hermano y cogió una copa de la mesilla acercándosela a los labios. Pero Kili alejó la cabeza mirando la copa con horror cerrando la boca con fuerza.

—Es agua Kili, nada más.

Kili se alejó más de la copa, hasta que su hermano le enseñó el contenido después de beber él mismo un poco, sólo entonces aceptó, aún desconfiado. Cuando el líquido refrescó su boca, bebió con avidez hasta que se atragantó y empezó a toser, apartando la copa con la mano. Miró de nuevo confuso a su hermano mayor.

—Descubrí tu nota al poco de que te fueras —explicó adivinando la pregunta no formulada—. Estábamos en el valle, buscándote, cuando escuchamos tu pelea con los orcos… Pero llegamos tarde, por minutos nada más… Seguimos vuestro rastro y te rescatamos hace unas dos semanas…

Kili esperaba que su hermano le diera más detalles, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que no iba a ser así, suspiró pesadamente cerrando los ojos. "Por unos minutos", había estado en manos de los orcos todo aquel tiempo por unos minutos…

—He sido un idiota, ¿verdad?

—¡Oh! De eso puedes estar seguro, chico.

Los dos hermanos miraron sorprendidos al origen de la voz, ignorantes de que había alguien más con ellos. A los pies de la gran cama estaban tres enanos, por sus posturas, ninguno estaba contento.

Balin, con las manos apoyadas en la cadera, Dwalin y Thorin con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Los tres con rostros muy serios y miradas más serias y preocupadas. Pero en los ojos de Thorin, Kili vio algo más.

Vio decepción. Y eso dolía mucho más que todas las heridas y golpes recibidos.

—Tío… Lo siento. Lo siento mucho —Se disculpó de forma sincera con lágrimas en los ojos.

El rey enano no dijo nada, dejó caer los brazos y le dio la espalda, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—¡Thorin! —llamó con una fuerza que no sabía que tenía. Su tío se detuvo y miró por encima del hombro, sin girarse—. Azog está vivo.

Thorin guardó silencio, cerrando los puños en señal de que le había escuchado.

—Descansa. Aún tienes fiebre.

Fue lo único que dijo antes de continuar su camino cerrando la puerta tras él, sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez, mientras su sobrino insistía en que Azog seguía vivo.

Kili miró a los demás, desesperado porque le creyeran, pero podía leer en sus rostros claramente que no era así.

—¡Le vi! —exclamó en voz baja.

—El cadáver de Azog fue el primero que arrojamos a las llamas, muchacho —explicó Balin negando—. Es imposible que le vieras vivo. En tu estado sería muy fácil equivocarse. Descansa. Ya nos contarás qué pasó y qué viste cuando estés mejor—. Los enanos se marcharon dejando a los dos hermanos solos.

—Fili… —Agarró el brazo de su hermano con fuerza—. No lo imaginé.

—Kili, el orco que viste, no era Azog... Era otro.

Suspiró hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada, cerrando los ojos.

—Montaba su huargo blanco. Dijo… Que… Mató… A padre… —murmuró antes de volver a quedarse profundamente dormido.

Fili se quedó mirando cómo las facciones de Kili se relajaban con el sueño y luego hacia la puerta cerrada. Negó frunciendo el ceño. Sabía que su tío estaba furioso con su hermano, pero jamás pensó que haría lo que acababa de ver.

/

En el salón Balin y Dwalin encontraron a Thorin apoyado en la gran chimenea con la cabeza hundida.

Se acercaron a su lado y Balin posó una mano en su hombro, infundiéndole ánimos.

—¿Cómo he podido fallar de esta manera? —Su voz reflejaba el dolor que sentía. Levantó la cabeza mirándoles—. ¿Qué hice mal?

—No hiciste nada mal, Thorin. Ninguno pudo imaginar que haría lo que hizo. Ni que cogería ese camino… Mucho menos lo que pasó después.

—Balin tiene razón. Esto no ha sido culpa de nadie. Ni del chico. ¿Y qué era esa tontería de…?

Los tres guardaron silencio cuando escucharon la puerta abrirse.

—Ha vuelto a dormirse —Fili se acercó a ellos—. Tío Thorin, sé que estás enfadado con Kili, pero eso no es motivo para que…

—Ahora no, Fili. Tengo mucho que hacer —cortó a su sobrino y miró a Dwalin—. Mantenme informado de todo. Vamos Balin, nos esperan.

Sin más, salió de allí dejando a los dos enanos en el salón. Fili apretó los puños frunciendo el ceño y se dirigió a la puerta dispuesto a encararse a su tío de una vez por todas, pero el sonido de una risa hizo que se detuviera y mirara a Dwalin enfadado.

—¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

—Lo mucho que te pareces a Thorin —replicó con una sonrisa que molestó más al joven.

—Si me pareciera tanto a él, me preocuparía más por esta maldita montaña que por Kili.

—¿Eso crees de verdad? —preguntó con ironía levantando las cejas antes de acercarse a la mesa—. Vamos, ven a comer algo. Thorin hizo traer un montón de comida.

En ese momento, Fili tuvo la certeza de que Dwalin le ocultaba algo, así que, aunque lo que quería realmente era regresar con su hermano, decidió que lo mejor era sentarse con el guerrero. Además, por primera vez en días, estaba hambriento.

—Dwalin —El otro le miró mientras se servía carne y patatas—. No me has contado qué pasó. En la montaña. Cuando os fuisteis a enfrentaros a los orcos.

—Sabes bien lo que pasó. Peleamos contra esas bestias. Matamos algunas. Llegaron las águilas, y se acabó. No hay más que contar.

El rostro del guerrero quedó oculto por la jarra cuando bebió un largo trago de cerveza mientras Fili le miraba fijamente, dejando bien claro que sabía que ocultaba algo, pero Dwalin se limitó a ponerse a comer como si nada pasara.

—No entiendo por qué tu hermano insiste en que Azog está vivo. Tiene que saber que Thorin lo mató.

Tras un momento, Fili decidió seguir el cambio de tema, pero teniendo muy claro que llegaría al fondo de todo.

—Sí, lo sabe, y yo tampoco lo entiendo… Lo último que dijo antes de dormirse fue que mató a padre, pero Thorin siempre dijo que…

Dwalin, sin mediar palabra, se marchó dejando a un boquiabierto y desconcertado Fili.

Caminó rápidamente por los pasillos y galerías de la ciudad, sabiendo dónde estaba Thorin en aquellos momentos… Sus pies conocían el camino de sobra…

* * *

Dwalin retrocedió al darse cuenta de que Thorin no estaba a su lado, deteniéndose cuando escuchó la despedida de su rey a sus sobrinos.

—Thorin —Le agarró por el brazo cuando llegó a su altura mirándole a modo de advertencia—. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Acabar con esto de una vez por todas —respondió en voz baja, manteniéndole la mirada antes de soltar su agarre y seguir su camino.

Por tercera vez en su vida, Dwalin sintió terror. Terror por lo que Thorin estaba dispuesto a hacer.

Las dos anteriores veces que había sentido aquel terror congelar su corazón, había estado a punto de perder a su amigo y rey. En el Claro de los Lobos y en la Colina del Cuervo.

—Mahal, no permitas que cometa una locura —murmuró para sí, mientras seguía los pasos de Thorin.

—Acabemos primero con los que hacen guardia en las entradas. Eso atraerá la atención de las demás bestias sobre nosotros, dará más tiempo a Oin, y estaremos en ventaja al encontrarnos en una posición más elevada…

Rápidamente trazaron un plan y se separaron, los enanos por un lado y el mago por el otro.

Los orcos que estaban en las entradas de las cavernas podían escuchar los aullidos y gruñidos de los suyos regresando, preguntándose qué había pasado, pues no hacía mucho que habían visto irse a las águilas.

Una figura, un humano vestido con una larga túnica gris, salió de entre un grupo de árboles y se acercó a ellos con paso decidido. Sin duda el humano debía de estar loco para acercarse de forma tan confiada a unos orcos, armado tan sólo con un bastón.

Sonriendo sádicamente, sacaron sus espadas y se alejaron de la boca de la cueva decididos a acabar con el humano, cuando, de detrás de una roca aparecieron los enanos gritando y atacando.

Antes de que los orcos pudieran darse cuenta de qué estaba pasando realmente, estaban muertos. Pero a los enanos no les dio tiempo de nada, porque de inmediato, la manada de orcos comenzó a subir por la ladera.

Gandalf desenvainó a Glandrim y retrocedió colocándose a la altura de los enanos, que se habían situado en abanico en la plataforma de la entrada más grande de las cuevas.

Thorin maldijo interiormente, lamentando por un lado no haber traído a más enanos en la partida de búsqueda y, por otro, alegrándose de no arriesgar las vidas de más de los suyos.

—¡Atención todos! Evitad a toda costa que consigan entrar en las cuevas —exclamó lo suficientemente alto como para que los orcos lo escucharan.

Todos los ojos se posaron en el rey enano, que permanecía completamente concentrado en lo que tenían delante. Sus hombres, con cara de extrañeza, preguntándose el porqué de esa orden, pues de haber más alimañas en el interior, no tardarían en aparecer.

Los orcos sonrieron más, esto era lo que su amo había estado esperando, y por lo visto aún no habían conseguido encontrar al enano que tenían prisionero. Ahora tendrían más enanos a los que torturar y matar. Azuzaron a los huargos, que se lanzaron a la carrera dispuestos a acabar con la escoria enana, que mantenían sus posiciones, y preparados para el ataque.

Por la sonrisa de sus enemigos, Thorin comprendió que se habían tragado el engaño y él también sonrió. Interiormente dio las gracias al hobbit, de él había aprendido la importancia de ganar tiempo en ciertos momentos. Y bien sabía Mahal que Oin necesitaba todo el tiempo que le pudieran conseguir con Kili…

¡Por Durin! Aún no podía comprender cómo su sobrino seguía vivo después de ver todo lo que le habían hecho… Sintió cómo la sangre le hervía por la furia al recordar el cuerpo destrozado del muchacho y, en cuanto el primer huargo puso las patas en la plataforma, se lanzó a por él, al ataque, acabando con la bestia de un sólo tajo en el cuello.

Pronto, la plataforma, que no era otra cosa que un corte horizontal en la ladera de la montaña, de no más de tres metros de anchura, se había convertido en un pequeño campo de batalla donde los enanos y el mago luchaban, no sólo para conservar su vida, sino también para evitar que los orcos entraran en las cuevas. En poco tiempo, el suelo se había vuelto resbaladizo por la sangre y el agua de la lluvia, pero los enanos seguían manteniendo la posición ventajosa y habían acabado con prácticamente la mitad de sus enemigos. Los que quedaban se habían vuelto más cautelosos a la hora de atacar de frente e intentaban rodearlos.

Media docena de los que estaban más abajo, se dirigieron hacia donde estaba el otro grupo con Kili.

Thorin y Dwalin intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación que duró un segundo.

Un gruñido, rugido más bien, se hizo oír por encima de los demás, y las bestias se detuvieron, mirando hacia atrás, retrocediendo un par de pasos y agachando un poco la cabeza.

El grupo miró hacia el origen del sonido y todos dejaron escapar respingos y exclamaciones de sorpresa.

—¡No puede ser! —murmuró Thorin—. ¡Acabé con él!

Todos estaban viendo con sus ojos a un fantasma. Azog.

—¡Thorin! Su armadura…

El rey enano asintió indicando al guerrero que también lo había visto. La armadura, roja como la sangre, de escamas de dragón.

También había visto más cosas. Aquel orco no era Azog. No sólo porque él mismo le había dado muerte en la Batalla, había diferencias…, como que este maldito tenía ambos brazos. Y más detalles…

Detalles que él distinguía claramente. Este orco no era tan corpulento como Azog, y sus ojos no eran los mismos. Lo sabía bien, pues no había apartado la mirada de los ojos de su enemigo mientras acababa con él. Y aun en la distancia, podía distinguir que, aunque aquellos ojos eran igual de crueles, no eran los de Azog.

Todo esto pasó por la mente de Thorin en tan sólo unos segundos, segundos en los que el mundo se detuvo.

Los orcos, montados en sus huargos atacaron con renovada furia, y los enanos respondieron con la misma furia, acabando con todos los que se ponían al alcance de sus hachas o espadas.

Dwalin no apartaba la vista de Thorin, si no se veía obligado a ello, pues había visto en el rostro de su primo una expresión que le decía que aquello no iba a acabar nada bien.

Varios orcos se lanzaron a la vez contra el guerrero, que le obligaron a concentrarse al máximo para acabar con ellos. Cuando todos terminaron muertos a sus pies, volvió la vista a donde estaba Thorin, pero había desaparecido.

Con horror vio a Thorin saltar de la plataforma para lanzarse contra su líder, que seguía manteniéndose apartado montado en el huargo blanco, Orcrist en alto y el escudo protegiendo el pecho.

"No. Otra vez no". Pensó Dwalin viéndolo todo como a cámara lenta.

El orco sacó su arma, una espada que tenía una forma extrañamente curva, y entonces, Dwalin se dio cuenta de lo que era. Se preguntó cómo demonios los orcos habían conseguido afilar de esa manera una garra del dragón.

El guerrero quiso gritar una advertencia, pero ya era tarde. El huargo blanco corría hacia el rey enano dispuesto a derribarlo como había hecho meses atrás, y Thorin no detenía su carrera, directo contra ellos.

En el último segundo, el enano se hizo a un lado y, al tiempo que esquivaba al huargo, golpeó al orco con su espada.

Los dos enemigos gritaron de rabia y dolor, pues de alguna manera, ambos consiguieron hacer blanco. Thorin había colado a Orcrist entre dos escamas de la armadura, o tal vez, la espada forjada en Gondolin, era capaz de atravesar las pequeñas escamas del dragón. Lo que importaba era que el pelaje blanco del huargo, empezó a teñirse de negro con la sangre del orco. Pero aquello le había salido caro al rey enano.

En su costado, prácticamente en el mismo lugar en que Azog le había herido, tenía incrustada la espada de garra de dragón y que el orco había soltado para llevar la mano a su propia herida.

El rey enano cogió aire y cayó de rodillas soltando a Orcrist.

—¡THORIN!

Aquel grito cargado de miedo y dolor pareció volver a poner el mundo en marcha. Los orcos, al ver caído a Thorin avanzaron hacia él, dispuestos a rematarlo.

Dwalin corrió al lado de su rey, interponiéndose entre los orcos y él. Un rápido vistazo le confirmó que Thorin aún respiraba e intentaba sacarse el arma. El guerrero derribó al primer huargo que se acercó, golpeando sin piedad con sus hachas, Uklhat y Umraz. (2) El resto de enanos no tardaron en acercarse, rodeando a Thorin para protegerlo mientras el mago le ayudaba a levantarse después de taponar su herida.

El huargo blanco viendo libre su camino hacia las cuevas, y sabiendo que su ama estaba herida, corrió hacia ellas, desapareciendo en su interior, mientras Thorin agarraba de nuevo a Orcrist y volvía a la lucha, estaba dispuesto a acabar con ese pálido orco que parecía una copia de su viejo enemigo, igual que había acabado con Azog. Antes de poder dar otro paso, huargos y orcos se interpusieron en su camino.

Thorin miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que lanzándose a por aquel jefe orco, sólo había conseguido que todos fueran rodeados por la manada. En su obsesión por acabar de una vez por todas con la amenaza a su familia y pueblo, los había metido a todos en una trampa.

Que Mahal le perdonara por su estupidez.

Todos se colocaron espalda contra espalda en círculo, y se lanzaron de nuevo a la lucha gritando.

Thorin sentía cómo las fuerzas le abandonaban poco a poco, en parte porque aún no se había recuperado del todo, en parte por la nueva herida.

Podía ver cómo sus camaradas empezaban a mostrar también signos de cansancio, incluso el mago…

Un grito hizo que todos elevaran la vista al cielo y Thorin se permitió una pequeña sonrisa por primera vez en días. Las grandes águilas no los habían abandonado después de todo.

Gwaihir y sus compañeras se encargaron de aquellas bestias, como hicieron anteriormente en el Claro de los Lobos.

Las alarmas sonaron tanto en Dale como en Erebor cuando aparecieron en el cielo las grandes águilas y Thranduil y Bardo se apresuraron a cabalgar hacia la montaña, llegando cuando las aves comenzaban a descender y dejar su carga cerca de la muralla de la ciudad.

Exclamaciones de horror y maldiciones salieron de muchas bocas cuando vieron el estado en el que se encontraba el joven enano rescatado. Incluso el rey elfo estaba consternado.

Thorin, ignorando el dolor lacerante de su costado y la sangre que empapaba su mal taponada herida, corrió al lado de sus sobrinos, donde Fili ya estaba intentando desatar a su hermano.

—¡No le sueltes! —El grito de Oin hizo que todos le miraran confusos—. Creo que tiene la espalda rota.

—¡Que venga Laidel!

El rey enano no fue el único sorprendido al escuchar la orden del rey elfo, cuya mirada fue de Thranduil a Oin, quien asintió. El viejo enano necesitaba toda la ayuda posible para Kili. Thorin volvió a mirar al elfo y movió la cabeza.

—Te lo agradezco. Vamos a llevar a Kili a una habitación, haré que alguien guie al médico cuando llegue…— Thorin se tambaleó un poco siendo rápidamente sujetado por Dwalin y Dain.

—También le diré que tú necesitas atención.

—Yo estoy bien —protestó Thorin soltándose de sus primos, pero la palidez de su piel decía lo contrario. Thranduil se acercó a él y habló en voz baja.

—Olvida ahora tu orgullo enano. No hago esto como reclamación posterior a ninguna deuda, sino en previsión de una futura alianza entre vecinos. Por lo poco que he visto aquí, no habéis tenido una simple escaramuza con una manada de orcos para rescatar a tu sobrino —Miró a los enanos que aún estaban manchados de sangre enemiga y se veían realmente agotados—. No. Esto ha sido más grave, ¿me equivoco, rey Thorin?

El enano levantó la vista hasta el elfo. La intensidad de su mirada negaba la debilidad física en la que se encontraba por sus heridas. Finalmente asintió.

—No, no te equivocas, rey Thranduil. Está bien, que tu médico haga lo que crea oportuno. Volved mañana por la mañana Bardo y tú a Erebor, os pondremos al día de lo que descubrimos.

El elfo asintió y se hizo a un lado dejando que los enanos llevaran dentro a los heridos para que fueran atendidos.

* * *

Según la costumbre de su raza, Thorin debería haber ocupado todas las estancias de su abuelo Thror como actual rey de Erebor, pero se había negado a ello y cerrado con llave las estancias privadas del rey, guardando él mismo la llave. Sólo había aceptado usar el despacho real que se encontraba cerca del salón del trono, y más por pragmatismo que por ninguna otra razón, dado que era el despacho donde el rey solía mantener reuniones privadas con miembros de otras razas.

A este despacho se había dirigido Dwalin, tan perdido en sus pensamientos y recuerdos que casi se pasa de largo. Abrió la puerta sin llamar, yendo directo hasta la mesa donde el rey estaba leyendo unos papeles.

—¿Es cierto? —preguntó a un sorprendido Thorin—. ¿Kili tiene razón?

—¿De qué hablas?

—Kili. Le ha contado a su hermano que ese maldito orco fue quien mató a Furin —Se apoyó en la mesa mirando fijamente a su amigo—. Por favor, dime que no lo sabías, que no lo reconociste cuando te lanzaste a por él.

Thorin dejó los papeles que aún tenía en la mano con toda la calma del mundo y miró a Dwalin a los ojos.

—Kili cree que Azog está vivo. Mi sobrino está herido y enfermo. No razona bien.

—No has respondido a mi pregunta.

—Sí lo he hecho. Los orcos mienten, Dwalin, y a saber de qué formas fue torturado Kili.

Volvió a coger los papeles dando por terminada la conversación, pero el guerrero no se dio por satisfecho e insistió.

—¿Lo reconociste?

—¡No! —exclamó poniéndose en pie y golpeando la mesa con los puños.

Por un momento, ambos enanos mantuvieron los ojos fijos en los del contrario. Finalmente, Thorin suspiró pesadamente dejándose caer en la silla.

—Sinceramente, Dwalin, me estoy empezando a cansar de que cuestiones todas las decisiones que tomo.

—No te estoy cuestionando, Thorin. Nunca lo he hecho. Te conozco y me preocupo, eso es todo —Se dejó caer en otra silla frente a su amigo.

—No tienes que preocuparte por mí, soy mayorcito.

Dwalin negó riendo.

—Y también un orgulloso testarudo que ha estado a punto de morir más veces en el último año que en los últimos cien.

—Somos guerreros, hermano, llevamos la muerte en la sangre.

—También eres nuestro rey, Thorin. No puedes seguir arriesgándote cómo has hecho hasta ahora. Ya no.

—Precisamente porque soy rey tengo que hacerlo —Se levantó y sirvió un par de copas de vino dándole una a Dwalin—. No puedo sentarme en el trono y pedirle a mi pueblo que luche y muera por mí si yo no voy al frente. Y Fili está más que preparado para asumir el trono.

—Fili es joven.

—Yo lo era más —sonrió de medio lado triste—. Pero puedes estar tranquilo, el hecho de que Fili esté preparado no significa que quiera que lo haga. El trono es un lugar muy solitario, y el de Erebor lo va a ser más que nunca ahora.

—Lo recuerdo, estaba a tu lado —dio un trago a su copa y le miró—. El chico está enfadado contigo. Cree que estas castigando a Kili por lo que hizo.

—Lo sé…—murmuró antes de beber un trago.

—Habla con él, Thorin. Con los dos. Diles la verdad.

El enano negó cerrando los ojos y apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla.

—Lo sabrán a su debido tiempo. Aún tienen mucho que aprender. Ya no son unos simples enanos, príncipes guerreros de un pueblo en el exilio. Ahora son príncipes de Erebor. Todo ha cambiado Dwalin… Todo.

Si Dwalin estaba o no de acuerdo con Thorin no lo dejó entrever, simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—¿Has escrito a Dis? —preguntó de pronto cambiando de tema y haciendo que Thorin gruñera incorporándose de nuevo.

—¿Para decirle qué? ¿Que casi consigo que maten a sus hijos varias veces? ¿Que apenas he conseguido mantener mi promesa?

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta y un enano anunció que Gandalf había dado aviso de que un grupo de elfos, con el emblema del reino de Lothlórien, se acercaba a la montaña. Ambos enanos se miraron extrañados mientras se levantaban y se dirigían a la puerta principal.

/

Desde la balconada principal, situada justo encima de la puerta que ya se encontraba completamente reconstruida, Thorin y Dwalin, junto con Gandalf, Bilbo, Balin y Dain, observaban la llegada de una comitiva élfica de al menos una veintena de carros escoltados por otros tantos jinetes. Thorin dio orden de que se enviara aviso a los reyes humano y elfo antes de acercarse al mago.

—¿Más elfos amigos tuyos, Gandalf? —murmuró sin dejar de mirar al frente—. Te agradecería que me informaras antes de invitar a tus amigos a _mi _reino.

—Yo no he invitado a nadie, rey Thorin. Desconozco el motivo de su llegada.

—Para ser tan buen mago, Gandalf, eres muy mal mentiroso —replicó con una sonrisa de medio lado—. Llevas toda la mañana aquí plantado y has avisado de su llegada.

—Una cosa es que supiera de su llegada y otra el por qué.

Thorin gruñó admitiendo que el mago tenía razón en eso. Bilbo observaba la llegada de los elfos mientras escuchaba atento a ambos intentando mantener una cara imparcial. De todos los duelos dialécticos que había visto mantener a Gandalf y Thorin, el enano siempre llevaba las de perder. De hecho, sólo le había visto "ganar" en una ocasión, justo antes de que todos acabaran en los sacos de los trolls. Pero su atención se centró en los elfos cuando uno de los jinetes se separó, adelantándose a todos los demás y deteniéndose justo delante de la puerta. Desmontó manteniéndose impasible a las miradas toscas de los enanos que montaban guardia.

Bilbo pudo observar bien al elfo mientras se acercaba, era alto, como todos los elfos y también tenía lo que los enanos llamaban "altivez élfica" pero claro, cuando uno mide casi dos metros es normal que la tengas, pensaba el hobbit.

Thorin se tomó un momento más antes de bajar y salir a su encuentro, seguido por todos los demás. Se adelantó unos pasos sin dejar de mirar al elfo que parecía más interesado en unas obras cercanas que en lo que tenía enfrente, al menos hasta que el rey enano hizo acto de presencia, al que miró con una ligera sonrisa e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

—Rey Thorin de Erebor. Soy Haldir de Lórien. Os traigo saludos del Señor Celeborn y la Dama Galadriel de Lothlórien, así como de Elrond de Rivendel.

Thorin miró a Gandalf intentando, sin mucho éxito, disimular una sonrisa antes de acercarse un par de pasos al elfo.

—Haldir de Lórien —saludó a su vez con una ligera inclinación de cabeza—. Transmite mis saludos a los señores de Lothlórien y Rivendel. Pero… Dudo mucho que tus señores elfos hayan hecho que vengáis hasta aquí, en puertas del invierno, sólo para traer sus saludos a los enanos, aunque estos acaben de recuperar su reino. Así que dejémonos de trivialidades y dime exactamente a qué te han enviado los señores elfos.

Todos los presentes se removieron inquietos, salvo Dain, que sonreía abiertamente. Pero si Haldir se ofendió no lo demostró, al contrario, una pequeña sonrisa asomó a sus labios. Aunque en lugar de responder a Thorin se giró y esperó en silencio a que llegaran dos jinetes que se acercaban a la montaña. Thranduil y Bardo.

—Rey Thranduil. Rey Bardo —saludó Haldir cuando los recién llegados desmontaron—. Me alegro de que lleguéis tan a tiempo, pues así me ahorro el tener que repetirme.

—Sí, Haldir, ya se imaginan que traes saludos de los señores de Lothlórien y Rivendel. Ahora, si os parece, continuemos dentro. Por si no os habéis dado cuenta, hace frío…, y _algunos_ aún tenemos mucho que hacer para reconstruir nuestros reinos destrozados —cortó Thorin cruzándose de brazos. Acto seguido miró, con sincero agradecimiento, a los dos reyes recién llegados—. Thranduil, Bardo, gracias por venir tan pronto. Vamos, entremos. Cuanto antes acabemos, antes podremos seguir con nuestros asuntos.

El rey enano se dio la vuelta adentrándose en la montaña sin esperar a nadie, no lo necesitaba, sabía de sobra que los demás le seguirían sólo por no congelarse y también para saber qué se traía entre manos el elfo.

Una vez en el despacho y acomodados en las butacas frente a la chimenea, . Thorin volvió su atención al emisario elfo.

—¿Y bien, Haldir? ¿Qué es lo que quieren realmente los señores de Lothlórien y Rivendel?

—En realidad, rey Thorin, rey Bardo, traemos un presente para los reinos de Erebor y la ciudad de Dale — Hizo una pausa, sabiendo que ahora tenía la atención de todos—. Traemos alimentos para vuestros pueblos, y semillas para repoblar el valle, para que el próximo invierno, la desolación de Smaug sólo sea un mero recuerdo.

—¿A cambio de qué?

Haldir levantó tranquilo la vista hacia Thorin, que aún permanecía en pie con los brazos cruzados, en actitud nada amistosa, aunque no abiertamente hostil hacia el elfo.

—A cambio de nada, rey Thorin.

El enano mantuvo la mirada fija en el elfo y avanzó un paso hacia él, como si no hubiera nadie más en la sala, aunque era muy consciente de que algunos se removían inquietos.

—Seamos claros, Haldir de Lórien. Durante años, a los elfos les ha dado igual lo que le ocurría a mi raza y cuando mi pueblo necesitó ayuda, los elfos permanecieron impasibles ante el sufrimiento de los míos. Así que…, permíteme que dude mucho que ahora que hemos recuperado nuestro reino, un reino lleno de oro por cierto, los elfos vengan con presentes _"_a cambio de nada_"._ Si no queréis dar por terminada esta reunión ahora mismo, dime qué quieren los señores de Lothlórien y Rivendel a cambio de comida y semillas... Del hecho de que nos consideren simples campesinos hablaremos más tarde.

Según hablaba Thorin, los rostros de Haldir y Thranduil iban cambiando mientras se ponían en pie lentamente, claramente ofendidos por las palabras del enano. Pero antes de que ningún elfo pudiera decir nada, el mago intervino.

—Todos podemos entender tu desconfianza Thorin, hijo de Thrain, pero no te tomes este presente como una ofensa cuando no es así. La Dama Galadriel conoce por mí las consecuencias de la batalla, y sabe de la importancia estratégica tanto de Erebor como de Dale. Es importante, ahora más que nunca, que este valle no vuelva a caer en manos del enemigo.

—¿Y por eso tenemos que aceptar agradecidos las migajas que nos den los elfos? En las colinas tengo más que suficiente para alimentar ambos reinos todo el invierno. No necesitamos ni queremos la caridad élfica.

—No se trata de caridad, Lord Dain, sino de interés mutuo. Os recuerdo que no hace mucho hombres, enanos y elfos tuvieron que luchar unidos, y aun así, estuvimos a punto de ser aniquilados por el enemigo, ¡y todo por orgullo! —Gandalf cogió aire mientras miraba a todos los presentes—. Ya es hora de que olvidemos nuestras diferencias y empecemos a tratar de ser aliados. Aunque sólo sea para evitar que el enemigo nos vuelva a sorprender.

—Pero vencimos. Y sin el anillo, el enemigo no puede hacer nada.

—Cuando nos atacó no tenía el anillo en su poder, Bardo. Derrotamos a los orcos, sí… Pero el enemigo no ha sido derrotado, ni mucho menos vencido.

Thorin, que había permanecido en silencio, pensativo, levantó una mano callando cualquier posible replica al mago por parte de nadie.

—Suficiente. He oído más que suficiente —miró a Gandalf, antes de acercarse a Haldir y quedar frente a él—. La época en la que nuestras razas podían considerarse amigas pasó hace mucho tiempo. Siempre he pensado que los amigos, los verdaderos amigos y aliados, se muestran en los malos momentos... No me agrada la idea de que los mismos que nos dieron la espalda y nos ignoraron en momentos de necesidad, ahora vengan con muestras de amistad y buena voluntad, justo cuando hemos recuperado nuestro reino y volvemos a ser considerados un pueblo fuerte.

Mientras hablaba, el rey enano comenzó a caminar despacio, mirando de vez en cuando a alguno de los presentes, pero a nadie le pasó desapercibido el hecho de que su mirada se detenía en ciertos momentos en su primo Dain.

—Sin embargo… —continuó Thorin—. Tengo que reconocer que a Gandalf no le falta parte de razón. No hace mucho, hemos podido comprobar cuan fuerte ha llegado a ser nuestro enemigo común. Tanto Erebor como Dale y el valle han sufrido demasiados daños a manos del dragón y los orcos… Creo que el rey Bardo, estará de acuerdo conmigo en que, ahora, cualquier ayuda será bienvenida. Pero nunca he aceptado la caridad de nadie y no voy a empezar a hacerlo ahora. Los reinos elfos recibirán un pago adecuado y justo por su ayuda… Además de nuestro agradecimiento, claro está.

—Estoy de acuerdo con el rey Thorin —Bardo miró a los elfos—. Toda ayuda será bienvenida, pero si queremos crear una alianza firme y estable entre nuestros pueblos debe ser bajo una base de igualdad. No debiendo favores de ningún tipo.

Tanto Haldir como Thranduil se miraron un momento antes de mirar a los demás y llevándose la mano al pecho, inclinaron la cabeza sonriendo levemente.

—Estamos de acuerdo entonces —El rey elfo se acercó a la puerta—. Si ya hemos acabado aquí, estoy seguro de que a los recién llegados les gustará instalarse en mi campamento en la ciudad, cosa que el rey Thorin también agradecerá, ¿cierto?

—Cierto, rey Thranduil —contestó sonriendo de medio lado—. No creo que Erebor esté en condiciones de alojar a una comitiva elfa en este momento. Y estoy seguro de que preferirán descansar entre su gente que entre la mía.

Todos tomaron aquello como que la reunión había terminado y era momento de marcharse, comenzando a salir del despacho, algo más tranquilos, si eso era posible. Pero Haldir permaneció quieto donde estaba mirando al enano serio.

—Rey Thorin. Tengo una cosa más que deciros. A solas.

La tensión pareció espesar el aire en un segundo. Dwalin y Balin se acercaron a Thorin, pero el enano les miró tranquilo y les hizo salir con un movimiento de cabeza. Una vez a solas el enano volvió su atención al elfo.

—¿Y bien?

Por primera vez, Thorin vio dudar a Haldir, como si no supiera qué decir. Y eso le inquietó, los elfos siempre sabían qué decir…

—A petición de el Señor Elrond, nos detuvimos en Dol Guldur…

Ante la mención de la Vieja Fortaleza, la cara de Thorin cambió por completo.

—¿Dónde está?

—Llegando con la caravana… Debéis saber que tratamos su cuerpo con el respeto que se merece.

Si Haldir dijo algo más, Thorin no lo escuchó, pues ya se encontraba corriendo hacia la puerta, seguido por sus primos.

* * *

(1) La extraña espada-hacha que Balin utiliza en las películas.

(2) **Ukhlat y Umraz: **Grasper y Keeper, los nombres de las hachas de Dwalin.

**Nadad:** Hermano.


	7. El Adiós a Un Rey

**Angela: **Aunque ya te he contestado por privado y hemos hablado del tema largo y tendido, quiero aclarar una cosa por aquí para el resto de lectores y evitar así posibles malentendidos.

Antes de nada, disculparme por las posibles faltas de ortografía o exceso de puntuación, pero tengo por costumbre poner coma o punto donde creo necesario.  
Bueno, yo tiendo a pensar en Zolg como una orco y no una orca ¿por qué esa diferencia? imagino que tal vez por la anatomía de la misma.  
No, en ningún lado se especifica la forma de reproducción de los mismos, pero dado que Bolg se sabe que es hijo de Azog ¿por qué no podría tener también un nieto de sexo femenino y tomar las riendas de lo que su padre y abuelo dejaron?  
Respecto a si los personajes son IC o no, eso lo dejo al gusto y opinión de cada uno. Lo he dicho mil veces y lo seguiré diciendo... Me limito a plasmar al papel lo que los personajes hacen y dicen en mi cabeza. Veo las escenas y, como tal, las plasmo, reconozco que me dejo muchas cosas, como gestos, caras, y muchas cosas más... Además, lo que a mí me puede parecer IC u OoC, a otro le puede parecer todo lo contrario.  
No, no es que Thranduil y Bardo no tengan nada mejor que hacer que ir cuando Thorin se lo dice, tal vez no lo expliqué bien en la frase "Thorin dio orden de que se enviara aviso a los reyes humano y elfo..." Thorin envía aviso de que se acerca a Erebor una delegación élfica y, como es lógico, ambos reyes se acercan, no solo por curiosidad, sino porque también puede ser algo que a ellos les afecte e interese. Por supuesto que Thorin tiene razón, que los elfos quieren algo a cambio de lo que han llevado. No es oro ni joyas como piensa el rey enano (o no) pero que quieren algo a cambio de esa ayuda "no pedida y generosamente ofrecida" lo sabe cualquiera que conozca un poco el mundo de Tolkien. ¿Galadriel caritativa? ¿Acaso fue caritativa cuando envió a los elfos al Abismo de Helm? ¿o le movió el interés de que ese reino sobreviviera para evitar que el suyo propio fuera el siguiente en caer?  
Respecto a las tildes en los nombres, en ingles no llevan tilde y, si te fijas, la mayoría de los nombres que escribo, lo hago en este idioma, respecto a Celeborn, si, se trata de un fallo mío, ya que pensaba que dicho nombre terminaba en M y no en N.  
No, no me tomo a mal tus comentarios, como no me tomo a mal ninguno de ellos, dado que sé que están escritos con respeto y todas las opiniones son respetables. ¿Por qué te lo pedí? precisamente porque no eres especialista, como tú dices, y todas las opiniones me importan, sé que todas las críticas que haces son constructivas y, desde luego, es lo que quiero, pues con ellas son con las que se aprende y mejora.

**Erinia:**Como siempre, has sabido captar toda la esencia del capítulo de una manera única.

Fili nunca dejara de cuidar de su hermano, por el simple hecho de ser el hermano mayor, el más responsable, pero también porque él es así, como bien dice mucha gente, cada vez se parece más a su tío. Si, Fili hablara con su hermano de sus sospechas pero, dado lo que está pasando en la montaña y lo que están pasado ellos, nadie sabe que puede ocurrir...

Si, el primer capítulo lo publique en enero. Y si, Thorin no puede morir, no tan pronto, al menos no por mi mano, ni por deseo de nadie... Pero Thorin es Thorin y nunca se cuál puede ser su última acción, o las consecuencias de las decisiones tomadas, porque, toda decisión tiene su consecuencia. Nuestro querido Dwalin se ha autoerigido "hermano mayor" de su rey y amigo, y hará lo que sea para mantenerlo con vida.

Si, Kili ya está en casa, despierto y recuperándose, gracias a los cuidados de su familia y a la fortaleza que dio Aulë a su raza, pero no todos saben el porqué de su escapada y no sé si Kili será capaz de revelarlo todo... O de entender por qué Thorin se comporta como lo hace con él. Tal vez, con el tiempo, hablen y aclaren las cosas entre ellos.

Bueno, creo que, después de la Batalla, muchos han cambiado, y para bien creo yo. Aunque el orgullo y la testarudez de algunos impidan verlo más claramente XD Gandalf es Gandalf y nunca dejara de ser Gandalf... Como dijo Saruman? "Siempre entrometiéndote" XD Y nuestro querido Bilbo... siempre presente en todos lados y siempre pasando desapercibido cuando quiere XD

Haldir, mi querido Haldir... si hubo una muerte que lamente en El Señor de los anillos, aparte de Boromir, fue Haldir. Aquel orgulloso elfo que les negaba en un principio el paso por Lothlórien a la compañía. Es uno de los pocos elfos que llego a hacer mella en mi corazón y quería también, hacerle un pequeño homenaje, porque si, porque se lo merecía más que nadie. No desvela abiertamente cual es la otra carga que traen porque, como explicarlo, es algo personal, muy personal y la decisión de que hacer, no es suya, es de Thorin. Por eso guarda silencio en un principio.

PD: Si, Valhalla, es uno de los temas que usaron en uno de los trailers de la 3º y, siempre ha hecho que mi corazón se estremezca al escucharla. Sabía que era la música ideal para este capítulo. Me alegra que te gustara. :)

**Lunaykirin: **Me alegro que te haya gustado y pienses que siempre los dejo en puntos interesantes ( en parte esa es la idea, dejar a la gente con la intriga para que siga leyendo jejeje, nah, la verdad es que no sé cuál va a ser el final del mismo hasta que no veo el comienzo del siguiente)

Se y entiendo tus motivos por los que Kili te cae mal, y entiendo que no quieras que Fili se convierta en su satélite, tranquila, no será así. Los dos hermanos permanecerán igual de unidos que siempre… o no. ;)

Bueno, dado como empecé el capítulo, entendía que no podía dejar a los lectores sin saber cómo habían salido de las montañas, ni de como había sido ese enfrentamiento.

Haldir es uno de los pocos elfos que me gustan de la Tierra Media y quería que apareciera, aunque fuera fugazmente.

Me alegro que te guste como reflejo a los personajes (ya he dicho que solo los muestro según los veo en mi cabeza, eso y verme hasta la saciedad las películas para saber reflejarlos como los vimos en ellas XD)

Tranquila, entenderás el final según empieces a leer este capítulo, y no, no eres lenta, hay mucha gente que no lo ha entendido tampoco.

**Rin: **Me alegro que te parezca interesante y te guste. Siento la tardanza y espero que si lees este capítulo, te guste tanto como los demás.

* * *

Una vez más me disculpo por la tardanza en publicar.

Cuando en mi mente vi el final del anterior capítulo y el comienzo de éste, poco podía imaginar que apenas un mes después uno de los personajes más queridos y odiados de la Tierra Media nos dejara para siempre.

Hablo, claro está, de Christopher Lee, nuestro querido Saruman.

Christopher Lee, era un actor excepcional y una persona aún más excepcional.

No tuve la fortuna de conocerle más que a través de sus papeles y entrevistas, pero sí sé que le voy a echar terriblemente de menos.

Dedico este capítulo a Christopher Lee.

Mi adiós a Un Rey.

Quiero dar las gracias a Erinia, Angela Giadelli por su ayuda y colaboración y en especial a Elein88 además de lo anterior dicho, por ser mi beta y sobre todo por su paciencia conmigo :)

La música, aquí está el link www .youtube watch? v= XDgk3 FatMMM (Vikings - Wardruna)

Si tenéis alguna duda o no os deja verlo, la canción se llama Helvegen, ya sabéis, ponerla cuando aparezca esta señal: #

Gracias por leer y espero que os guste.

* * *

Thorin salió tan precipitadamente de su despacho que cuando chocó contra Bilbo, lo empujó a un lado tirándolo al suelo ante la mirada anonadada de los demás.

—¿Thorin, qué…? ¡Thorin!

El rey enano siguió corriendo, ignorando la llamada de Balin. Todos se miraron desconcertados un momento, y cuando Haldir salió tras Thorin, les siguieron.

Cualquiera que se cruzaba en el camino del rey tenía que apartarse rápidamente para evitar ser arrollado por él, pues no disminuyó la velocidad de su carrera hasta llegar a la puerta, donde ya esperaba la caravana élfica.

—¿¡Dónde está!? —exigió saber Thorin mientras iba de un carro a otro— ¿¡Dónde está!?

—En el quinto carro —respondió Haldir llegando a su altura—. Le colocamos en ése por seguridad.

A Thorin le daban igual los motivos. Sólo tenía una cosa en mente. Corrió hacia el indicado, donde un jinete ya estaba retirando una tela y apartándose.

Los ojos del enano se llenaron de lágrimas cuando vio su interior. Dwalin, Balin y Dain, extrañados y preocupados por el comportamiento de Thorin se acercaron también, quedando paralizados al descubrir su contenido.

Los demás, que se habían parado en la puerta, miraron interrogantes a Haldir, que lo explicó todo con una sola palabra.

—Thrain.

El cuerpo del viejo rey descansaba en el centro del carruaje sin techo. Estaba sucio, cubierto de harapos y sangre seca. Pero se notaba que había sido tratado con cuidado. El pelo y la barba estaban enmarañados, pero las manos descansaban sobre su estómago, a sus pies habían colocado un escudo y una espada. Elficas sí, pero habían colocado armas a los pies del rey.

—Desconocemos vuestras costumbres.

Thorin negó sin apartar los ojos de su padre

—Está bien —murmuró antes de hacer ademán de subir al carro, pero una mano le detuvo.

—Thorin, deja que lo lleve yo —pidió Dwalin hablando bajo para que sólo lo escuchara él—. Tu herida.

El enano miró a su primo y asintió apartándose un paso.

—Cubridle.

Dwalin así lo hizo y, con el mismo cuidado con que había cogido a Kili días atrás, cogió a Thrain, sorprendiéndose de lo ligero que era, más incluso que el chico.

Para entonces, la noticia de que los elfos habían traído el cuerpo del viejo rey Thrain había corrido como la pólvora y todo enano que había podido se hallaba ahora en el salón que daba acceso a la puerta principal.

Todos se quedaron en silencio cuando Dwalin entró cargando el bulto cubierto completamente formando un pasillo para el guerrero.

Thorin se detuvo un momento ante los elfos.

—¿Por qué?

—El señor Elrond no me dio ningún motivo.

El enano asintió sin pedir más explicaciones.

—Gracias… La ceremonia es privada. Pero dadas las circunstancias, me gustaría —carraspeó—, quisiera que vinierais. Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

—Os lo agradezco, rey Thorin, pero…

—Será un honor presentar nuestros respetos al rey Thrain. —Se apresuró a terminar Thranduil, interrumpiendo a Haldir.

El rey enano frunció el ceño, pero finalmente inclinó la cabeza a modo de agradecimiento.

—Muy bien. Os enviaré un mensajero. Disculpadme ahora, tengo mucho que preparar.

Se adentró en la montaña, donde sus primos le esperaban, Gloin y Oin también habían acudido al enterarse de la noticia.

Thranduil, Bardo, Haldir, Gandalf y Bilbo observaron cómo los enanos se arrodillaban al paso de Thrain mientras las puertas comenzaban a cerrarse.

—Ve con ellos Bilbo. Thorin necesitará de todos sus amigos y esas puertas no volverán a abrirse hasta que Thrain se encuentre en su cripta.

—¿Y tú?

—Yo me quedo. Tengo mucho que hablar con mi amigo Haldir.

El hobbit dudó un momento antes de echar a correr hacia la puerta, llegando justo antes de que se cerrara del todo con un fuerte chasquido.

—Regresemos a Dale. Gandalf, te alojarás con nosotros. Tilda echa de menos las historias que le contaste la última vez que nos visitaste.

—Será un placer, Bardo. —Sonrió el mago—. Estaré encantado y prometo amenizar la cena con una buena historia.

Bardo asintió y montó en su caballo, uniéndose a Thranduil, que se había adelantado. Gandalf hizo lo propio en otro que un elfo le había dado y se puso, junto con Haldir, a la cabeza de la caravana.

—¿Cómo se encuentra nuestra querida dama Galadriel?

—La dama Galadriel está mejorando día a día. Pero tememos que ya no recupere todo su poder. Su enfrentamiento con Sauron la debilitó mucho y mi señor Celeborn teme que decida abandonar la Tierra Media como hizo su hija. (1)

—Celeborn debería tener más fe en la fortaleza de su esposa. Galadriel no es alguien que se rinda a las adversidades. Todo lo contrario. Ella es muy consciente de que su sabiduría aún es necesaria en este mundo. No… La dama Galadriel no nos abandonará aún…—murmuró más para sí mismo que para el elfo.

La conversación quedó interrumpida por la llegada a Dale y la organización de los recién llegados y el cargamento hasta que finalmente, los dos elfos y el mago se reunieron en la tienda de Thranduil.

—Hay una cosa que me intriga —comentó el rey elfo mientras llenaba unas copas de vino—. Y es que, por más que lo pienso, no sé cuál puede ser el motivo por el que los señores de Lothlórien quieran ayudar de forma tan desinteresada a los enanos.

—Porque fui yo quien hizo la petición a la dama Galadriel —dijo Gandalf—. Ella entiende la importancia de que los enanos sigan conservando el reino de Erebor para la supervivencia de todas las razas de la Tierra Media.

—Mi señor Celeborn me dio un mensaje para ti, Mithrandir. Me dijo que esperaba que tuvieras razón respecto a los enanos. Es mucho lo que nos jugamos. No sólo los _Eldar_.

—¿Y por ese motivo Elrond te hizo traer el cuerpo de Thrain?

Haldir negó mientras bebía un sorbo de la copa de vino que le había dado Thranduil, asombrándose por la calidad del mismo.

—Como ya dije antes, no me dio ningún motivo para su petición. Pero sospecho que es porque tiene tus mismas esperanzas en llevar a cabo esta alianza…, aunque no tanto en los enanos. Todos sabemos que no es una raza de la que te puedas fiar.

—No te precipites en juzgar a todo un pueblo por los actos de un individuo enfermo.

—Olvidas, Mithrandir, que el actual rey de los enanos es nieto de "ese individuo" y que ya ha dado muestras de padecer el mismo mal que toda su familia.

—No lo olvido, Thranduil. Todo lo contrario, soy muy consciente de que Thorin, no es Thror —replicó molesto— ¡Y sí! Padeció el mal del dragón, pero ha superado la enfermedad.

—Lo que no significa que no pueda volver a caer en ella. Al fin y al cabo, sigue empeñado en recuperar la Piedra del Arca.

Gandalf puso mala cara y comenzó a pasear por la tienda.

—Thorin tiene el mismo empeño en recuperar la reliquia de su pueblo como tú en recuperar la tuya. En eso sois iguales los dos. —Se detuvo ante el rey mirándole fijamente— Deduzco por tus palabras que no vas a cumplir con tu parte de la alianza. Dejarás de nuevo a los enanos a su suerte.

Thranduil abrió los ojos completamente sorprendido y molesto por la comparación y la acusación del _Istar_.

—No te equivoques, Mithrandir. Si Thorin mantiene su parte del trato, yo mantendré el mío.

/

En el interior de la montaña, el cuerpo de Thrain fue llevado a La Última Cámara. Una sala donde los enanos eran preparados y vestidos antes de ser trasladados a su última morada.

Dwalin colocó a Thrain con sumo cuidado en la mesa y retrocedió. Todos permanecieron en silencio, mirando al viejo rey.

A pesar del mal estado de su cuerpo, su rostro estaba tan sereno que más parecía estar dormido.

Como hijo de Thror y futuro rey de Erebor, Thrain siempre había sido un enano orgulloso y de buen porte. Verle en aquellas condiciones era más que doloroso para ellos, sobre todo para Thorin. Saber que su padre había sido prisionero de los orcos ya era malo, saber que había estado todos aquellos años en manos de un enemigo aún peor y que le habían matado justo antes de ser libre de nuevo, era casi insoportable.

Dwalin y Balin se mostraban igual de consternados. Ellos habían formado parte de la guardia de Thrain durante la Batalla de Moria, pero cuando Azog mató a Thror, los orcos atacaron con más furia y Balin se encontró de pronto, rodeado y superado por una horda de ellos. Dwalin acudió en su ayuda y para cuando consiguieron acabar con aquellos malditos, Thrain había desaparecido en su carga hacia la Puerta del Arroyo Sombrío. Todos supusieron al no aparecer su cuerpo que había conseguido llegar hasta la misma y perecido en el interior de Moria.

Thorin era el único que no estaba de acuerdo con aquella teoría, no se había rendido, y a pesar de que a veces le habían acompañado en su búsqueda, los demás pensaban que se trataba de una pérdida de tiempo.

Dain tenía la misma cara que los demás. También había luchado en la Batalla de Moria y también había dado por muerto a su tío Thrain años atrás. Incluso había discutido muchas veces con Thorin por ello.

Ahora estaba ante el cuerpo de su tío, que había seguido vivo hasta hacía apenas un mes.

—Voy a dar orden de que lo preparen.

—No. No dejaré que nadie lo vea en este estado. —Les miró—. Escuchadme bien porque sólo lo diré una vez. Poco importa lo que pasó y lo que hemos pensado durante años. Lo único que importa es que ha vuelto a casa… Gloin, Dwalin, Dain, id a la armería real, traed la armadura y las armas de mi padre. Balin, Oin, id a las habitaciones de mi padre, traed su túnica granate, su preferida. Yo me quedaré con él.

Una vez a solas, Thorin se acercó a su padre y cogió su mano. Al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que uno de sus dedos había sido cortado, aquel en el que había llevado el Anillo. El último de los Siete. Sus ojos recorrieron el rostro de su padre, lleno de arrugas y pequeñas cicatrices, como si la falta de su ojo izquierdo no fuera suficiente testimonio del sufrimiento al que había sido sometido. (2)

Con la mano libre, acarició la mejilla helada y apoyó su frente en la de Thrain.

—_Dâd._

Rompió a llorar dando rienda suelta a su dolor, dejando que las lágrimas salieran libremente.

Cuando sus primos regresaron, los ojos de Thorin estaban secos.

Thrain había sido despojado de sus harapos, su cuerpo estaba limpio y cubierto con un paño hasta la cintura.

El rey estaba peinando y trenzando el cabello y la barba de su padre. Levantó la vista y asintió de forma aprobadora a lo que habían traído los enanos.

En menos de una hora, Thrain II volvía a presentar el aspecto regio que había tenido antes de caer prisionero del enemigo, con seis enanos rodeando el lugar donde se encontraba.

Su túnica de terciopelo granate con los pantalones y botas de piel del mismo color. Encima, su cota de malla y armadura de placas, rojas ambas. Un par de anillos de oro con rubís adornando sus manos enguantadas, además de sus anillos de pelo y barba.

—¿Hay… Hay alguna cripta?

—Preparó su tumba cuando madre murió.

La tabla de la mesa se separaba mediante unas anillas en las esquinas por las que se introducían unas barras, de esta forma era más fácil llevar al fallecido hasta su destino final.

Thorin, Dwalin, Gloin y Dain portaban el cuerpo, Balin y Oin les seguían. Uno cargaba con el martillo de guerra del viejo rey, el otro con la corona que adornaría su cabeza.

Una vez en la cripta real, con el martillo a sus pies colocado con el mango hacia arriba y las manos sobre él, Thorin colocó la corona en la cabeza de su padre.

—Descansa ahora en los salones de Mandos, junto a tu padre Thror, tu hijo Frerin y todos tus seres amados que se adelantaron a ti, mientras esperas la llegada del último día —murmuró colocando bien un mechón de su pelo antes de mirar a los demás—. Dain, Gloin, ¿podéis por favor, encargaros de todo? Oin ¿Cuándo crees que podrá levantarse Kili? Se perdió el funeral de su padre, no quiero que se pierda el de su abuelo.

—Todo depende de si despierta…

—Esta mañana.

—Entonces en cuanto le vea podré decirte algo.

Thorin asintió.

—Vamos entonces. Balin, Dwalin, por favor, quedaos con mi padre. Tengo que hablar con Fili…

—No te preocupes, muchacho. Tu padre no estará solo en ningún momento.

Thorin se lo agradeció y salió, junto con los demás dejando allí a los dos hermanos.

—¿Cómo es posible, Balin? —preguntó una vez a solas—. ¿Cómo pudo haber vivido tantos años en manos de los orcos?

—Thrain siempre fue muy fuerte, hermano. Más de lo que ninguno pudo pensar nunca.

—Si tan sólo lo hubiera sospechado…

—Tú y todos, Dwalin. Todos pensamos lo mismo.

—Menos Thorin.

El viejo enano suspiró y asintió.

—Menos Thorin… —Miró a su hermano— ¿Se lo dirá a los chicos?

—No. Al menos aún no. Ya sabes cómo es. Lo ocultará, se lo guardará para él. Dudo que nosotros lo supiéramos de no haber estado presentes. —Se quedó un momento pensativo— ¿Ese médico elfo? ¿Crees que se lo contará a Thranduil?

—Quién sabe. Es un buen médico, pero no deja de ser un elfo…

—_Nê kikûn ikrid fund!_ —murmuró Dwalin a lo que Balin asintió y le miró muy serio. (3)

—Es nuestro deber, Dwalin. Es nuestro deber proteger al rey. —Miró el cuerpo de Thrain—. Y esta vez no podemos fallar.

/

Bilbo no sabía qué hacer, ni a dónde ir.

Cuando había entrado justo antes de que se cerrara la gran puerta, se había dado cuenta casi de inmediato de que estaba solo. Todos los enanos prácticamente habían desaparecido, y los pocos que veía caminaban cabizbajos, con expresiones tristes, negando con la cabeza cada vez que intentaba preguntar a alguno.

El problema era que tampoco podía hablar con ningún miembro de la compañía.

Bofur, Dori y Ori se pasaban el tiempo encerrados a cal y canto en uno de los talleres, la única vez que se habían referido a lo que hacían allí fue cuando al poco de su regreso con Kili, pidieron a Bifur que les ayudara "para realizar un encargo de Thorin" y desde entonces, el enano también estaba desaparecido.

Nori, que ahora se encargaba de dirigir junto con Gloin a los enanos que recogían y catalogaban el gran tesoro de Erebor para su repartición y almacenamiento en las cámaras del tesoro tampoco aparecía por ningún lado.

Bombur se encontraba como siempre en la gran cocina, la única que de momento funcionaba para todos, pero lo había encontrado sollozando de tal manera que no fue capaz de entender nada de lo que decía.

Gloin, Oin, Balin, Dwalin y Dain estaban con Thorin y su padre.

Sólo quedaban Fili y Kili, pero lógicamente también quedaban descartados. No era a él a quien le correspondía contar la noticia.

Así que sin nada mejor que hacer, ni a dónde ir en aquellos momentos, decidió que esperaría en su habitación hasta que alguien lo necesitara.

La habitación que le habían asignado a Bilbo se encontraba en el ala de invitados del palacio real, ala que compartía con todos los miembros de la compañía, a excepción, claro estaba, de Fili, Kili y Thorin. El rey ocupaba sus antiguas habitaciones y sus sobrinos la estancia que se encontraba a su lado.

Como buen hobbit previsor que era, y dado que no sabía cuándo terminaría aquel periodo de luto de los enanos, pasó por la cocina antes, para aprovisionarse bien. Aquella noche sería la primera que cenaría solo desde que se unió a la compañía.

—¡Señor Bolsón!

Bilbo dio un brinco y casi dejó caer la cesta con su cena al escuchar la potente voz de Thorin reclamando su atención. Se giró para ver al rey enano, totalmente serio, acercándose por el pasillo seguido de Oin.

Sentía cómo la cara le empezaba a arder y tenía la terrible sensación de que había hecho algo mal. Tal vez, los enanos veían mal que se comiera nada mientras estaban de luto o algo así.

—Thorin. —Tragó saliva—… Creía que estabas… Bueno, que estarías… Con tu padre… No conozco vuestras costumbres en estas situaciones, en realidad, no conozco vuestras costumbres en casi ninguna situación. Ahora iba a mi habitación, no quiero molestar ni ofender a nadie. Pero si puedo ayudar en algo…

El rey enano llegó a su lado y asintió.

—Sí. Serás de mucha ayuda. Voy a hablar con Fili y necesito que te quedes con Kili.

Bilbo abrió la boca y la cerró.

—Claro. Será un placer. Quiero decir que me quedaré con Kili el tiempo que haga falta Thorin, no te preocupes.

Thorin volvió a asentir y, sin más, se dirigieron a las habitaciones de los príncipes.

Fili supo que ocurría algo en cuanto vio las caras de los recién llegados.

—Tío Thorin, ¿qué ocurre?

—Ven conmigo —dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Fili se quedó mirándoles un momento, aún más desconcertado que cuando Dwalin lo había dejado con la palabra en la boca aquella mañana. Finalmente salió en pos del rey, encontrándole frente a la chimenea, mirando fijamente las llamas con las manos cruzadas en la espalda.

—¿Tío Thorin?

—Esta mañana ha llegado una delegación del reino de Lothlórien —respondió sin mirar a su sobrino.

Fili hubiera esperado que su tío le dijera cualquier cosa menos esa.

—¿Y qué quieren los elfos? ¿O eres tú quien quiere algo? Porque no voy a moverme de aquí hasta que no esté seguro de que Kili mejora. Ya te lo dije hace semanas. —advirtió.

—Han traído comida y plantas para repoblar el valle.

—¿Ahora somos campesinos? —Resopló cruzándose de brazos—. Si quieres que vaya a esa reunión contigo…

Thorin se giró, mirando a su sobrino tan serio que éste empezó a sentir un nudo en el estómago.

—También han traído el cuerpo de Thrain.

—¿Cómo es posible?

—Poco importa eso. Lo único que importa es que está aquí. —Dio un paso hacia él—. Tu abuelo está en casa.

Fili negó sin podérselo creer del todo. Durante años habían creído que su abuelo había muerto antes de nacer ellos. Siendo niño y adolescente, había escuchado más de una discusión entre su tío y su madre, o Dwalin, o Balin, sobre ello. Luego habían descubierto, tarde, la verdad. Ahora los elfos habían traído su cuerpo y no pudo evitar pensar qué querrían a cambio.

—¿Dónde está? Quiero verle.

Thorin sonrió levemente. No esperaba menos de Fili.

—En la cripta familiar, con Balin y Dwalin. Vamos, te llevaré con él.

—¿Y Kili?

—Kili se quedará de momento. Oin le está examinando y en cuanto sepa algo, decidiré.

—Tío Thorin. Sé que lo que mi hermano hizo estuvo mal, y entiendo que estés enfadado con él. Pero no le castigues de esta manera.

Thorin suspiro y negó.

—No estoy enfadado con él —resopló—. En realidad sí, sí lo estoy. Y mucho. Pero no le estoy castigando, Fili. Con el tiempo lo entenderás.

Apoyó la mano en el hombro de su sobrino un momento antes de salir del salón con Fili caminando detrás de él. Mirando la espalda de su tío y supo que por mucho tiempo que pasara, jamás lo entendería. Porque los motivos por los que Thorin Escudo de Roble, rey de Erebor, hacía o decía algo, lo que fuera, sólo los entendía una persona: el mismo Thorin.

Recorriendo los pasillos y cámaras de la ciudad, se dio cuenta de otra cosa. La ciudad estaba sumida en el silencio y la oscuridad, apenas había lámparas encendidas, parecía que todos los enanos de las colinas se hubieran marchado. Sabía qué significaba aquello. Lo había vivido una vez siendo niño, cuando murió su padre.

Ocurría siempre que un miembro de la familia real moría, y Furin había adquirido ese estatus al convertirse en el esposo de la hermana del rey.

Cuando un enano moría la familia mostraba su dolor apagando todas las luces de la casa y sumiéndose en el silencio. Cuando un miembro de la realeza moría, el reino entero lo hacía.

Sin luces, sin alegría, sin comer ni beber. Sólo lágrimas y dolor. Las canciones en su honor vendrían después.

Finalmente llegaron hasta una puerta de hierro forjado, trabajada de una manera que Fili jamás había visto. Podía distinguir claramente el emblema de Durin, el martillo sobre el yunque, con la corona y las siete estrellas encima rodeado por miles de cuervos, el emblema de Erebor.

Una vez traspasadas aquellas puertas, caminaron por un pasillo que parecía no tener fin, y que se bifurcaba de vez en cuando.

Al final de este pasillo, otra puerta idéntica a la anterior, sólo que en ésta el emblema de Durin estaba bañado en oro.

"Aquí debería haber sido enterrado mi padre" fue lo que pensó antes de traspasar la puerta, se preguntó si su madre traería los restos de Furin con el tiempo.

La cámara era enorme, casi tanto como la del salón de entrada a Erebor. En el centro se elevaba una única tumba de piedra, y sobre ella un cuerpo.

Esta vez Thorin dejó que Fili fuera primero.

Cuando el joven enano vio a su abuelo, multitud de sentimientos encontrados atravesaron su pecho.

Alegría, pena, rabia, dolor, impotencia.

Alegría por conocer finalmente a su abuelo.

Tristeza por conocerlo de esta manera.

Rabia al imaginar todo lo que su abuelo tuvo que pasar.

Dolor por todos los años robados, a él y a su familia.

Impotencia por querer vengarlo y no poder hacerlo. Por saber lo que Thorin estaba sufriendo ahora y no poder hacer nada.

Sus ojos fueron del rostro de su abuelo al de su tío, encontrándoselos fijos en él.

Fili quería decir algo, hacer algo, lo que fuera, pero no sabía el qué.

Se suponía que como guerrero que era tendría que enfrentarse a la muerte no sólo a la de sus enemigos, sino también a la de amigos y familia.

Se suponía que como futuro rey de Erebor, algún día se encontraría de nuevo en esta cámara haciendo esto mismo por su tío… Su padre, Thorin.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al imaginar a Thorin anciano, con el rostro arrugado, el pelo blanco, vestido con su armadura y su espada entre sus manos, tumbado en aquella piedra. Inmóvil. Frío.

Algo que había estado a punto de ocurrir demasiadas veces en las últimas semanas. Porque a pesar de haber estado más que pendiente de su hermano desde que lo sacaron de las cuevas, también había sido muy consciente de la herida de Thorin, de cómo había tenido que ser ayudado por Dwalin y Dain, de cómo no había aparecido por la habitación de Kili en días. De cómo todos esquivaban su mirada cuando había preguntado por su tío mientras le aseguraban que estaba muy ocupado con la reconstrucción del reino. De cómo a veces Thorin se llevaba la mano al costado de forma inconsciente… Igual que hacía en aquellos momentos.

Y de pronto, Fili ya no era el valiente guerrero que había ayudado a recuperar el reino, que se había enfrentado a cientos de peligros y luchado sin miedo a la muerte, ya no era el futuro Rey Bajo la Montaña.

Era un pequeño enano de tan sólo seis años de edad que acababa de recibir la terrible noticia de que había perdido a su padre para siempre.

Y ya no pudo retener más las lágrimas. Y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero sólo pudo coger aire.

Thorin adivinaba lo que estaba pasando por la mente de su sobrino en todo momento, y supo el momento exacto en que Fili había llegado al _damun amrâb _como se conocía entre su raza.

No era el momento en que uno es consciente de la muerte. No. Era algo mucho más profundo.

Los tres guerreros se miraron entre sí. Thorin se acercó al joven enano y, pasándole el brazo por los hombros le atrajo hacia él.

—Está bien hijo… —murmuró—. No pasa nada.

Fili no lloraba. No había llorado desde que había cumplido doce años, menos aún delante de sus tíos, pues para él Dwalin y Balin eran tan tíos como Thorin. Pero en aquellos momentos, ahí estaba, con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Thorin, llorando como un crío.

—No tío, no está bien. Tú me consuelas a mí, cuando debería ser al contrario. Es tu padre quien…

Tragó saliva incapaz de seguir hablando, sintiendo cómo el nudo en la garganta se cerraba más aún. El peso de una mano en su hombro le hizo mirar al otro lado, encontrándose con las miradas de Dwalin y Balin.

—Rey. Padre. Abuelo. Tío. Hermano… Sólo importa una cosa muchacho. La familia. Y en tu caso, el deber hacia tu pueblo.

—Lo llamamos _damun amrâb_, Fili —Dwalin apretó ligeramente su hombro—. No te diré que a partir de ahora las cosas serán mejor, porque no será así.

—Lo difícil de ser un guerrero, no es arriesgar tu propia vida. Es ver cómo los que amas arriesgan la suya, mientras tú observas sin poder hacer nada. Impotente.

La mirada del joven fue del cuerpo de Thrain a Balin, Dwalin y, por último a Thorin. Finalmente asintió.

—No obligaste a Kili a quedarse en Esgaroth porque nos retrasaría en el viaje.

No era una pregunta y todos lo sabían. Thorin suspiró mirando a su padre. Cuando salieron de Esgaroth, él ya estaba más que obsesionado con entrar en Erebor y recuperar la Piedra del Arca. Los primeros síntomas de la enfermedad. Muchas veces se había preguntado qué habría hecho de haber sabido realmente la gravedad de la herida de Kili, y siempre había obtenido la misma respuesta. Por un segundo, dudó en contestar a Fili.

—No. Lo hice por ese motivo. Sabía que la herida de Kili nos retrasaría a todos y no quería…, no podía permitir que la misión fracasara. Me gustaría decir que fue por causa de la enfermedad, del mal del dragón, pero no fue así. Cuando eres rey o príncipe, no sólo has de preocuparte por tu familia. Has de preocuparte por todo el mundo, y eso te obliga a veces, a tomar decisiones que no te gustan y van en contra de tu corazón. Por ese motivo obligué a Kili a quedarse. Por ese mismo motivo tuve que dejar que mi padre cargara solo en la Batalla de Moria…

Fili asintió preguntándose si él sería capaz de tomar ese tipo de decisiones algún día. Había sido educado y preparado para ser rey, pero para él siempre había sido primero la familia o lo que él consideraba correcto. Cuando se había embarcado en la aventura de recuperar su hogar no lo había hecho por el bien de su pueblo, sino por su familia. Se había criado escuchando a su tío contar historias sobre Erebor, viendo la añoranza en sus ojos y en los de su madre, los ojos de su hermano brillar imaginando aquella grandeza. Lo había hecho por ellos, no por su pueblo.

/

En la habitación de Kili, Bilbo curioseaba caminando despacio mientras miraba de vez en cuando al joven enano dormir.

La verdad era que había estado muchas veces allí haciendo compañía a Fili, pero nunca solo y después de horas sin nada que hacer, empezaba a aburrirse. No podía leer, pues los libros estaban en _khuzdûl_. Había echado leña a la chimenea, manteniendo la habitación caldeada, evitando que el frío del invierno se colara en ella. Había mirado hasta la saciedad los cuadros y tapices que adornaban las paredes de la habitación, así como las tallas de los muebles, había estado sentado, pero casi se quedó dormido, por lo que ahora volvía a pasear por la habitación.

Un gruñido de su estómago le recordó que al final no había cenado. Bueno, Kili seguía durmiendo tranquilamente desde que había despertado aquella mañana, y por lo que Oin le había comentado, aún tardaría en volver a despertar, así que no le molestaría si él se iba a cenar al salón, pero por si acaso despertaba, decidió dejar la puerta de la habitación abierta.

La chimenea del salón estaba casi apagada y Bilbo no tardó en reavivar el fuego. Con un suspiro satisfecho, empezó a sacar la comida de la cesta y colocarla en la mesa.

Un poco de carne, patatas, queso, pan, aceitunas, una jarra de cerveza y un par de pastelillos de semillas, receta de su madre que había dado a Bombur para que los preparara, y que Dwalin consumía de forma incansable.

La comida se había quedado fría, pero le daba igual, tenía tanta hambre que le estaba sabiendo a gloria, aunque para ser sincero consigo mismo, echaba de menos el cenar acompañado de los enanos.

Por Durin, no sabía cómo iba a acostumbrarse a vivir solo de nuevo cuando regresara a Bolsón Cerrado.

Rio. Si ya hasta usaba sus expresiones.

Su mente viajó a la noche que invadieron su casa. Casi se volvió loco y pensaba que Gandalf ya lo estaba al pretender que él, un Bolsón de Bolsón Cerrado, se fuera de aventuras con los enanos ¡y para matar un dragón nada menos!

Y sin embargo, ahí estaba, nueve meses después, (4) en el mayor reino enano, Erebor…

—¡ASESINO! ¡SUÉLTAME!

Bilbo bajó tan rápido que ni se dio cuenta de que había volcado la silla, corrió a la habitación donde se encontró a Kili luchando en otra de sus pesadillas.

—¡Kili! ¡Despierta!

Gritó intentando sujetarle. Pero su fuerza no era nada contra la fuerza del joven enano, así que trepó a la cama agarrándole de los hombros intentando que se estuviera quieto

—¡ASESINO!

Un débil "señor" hizo que Bilbo mirara a la puerta y viera a un confuso guardia.

—¡Avisa a Oin! —exclamó justo antes de ser lanzado a un lado por un puñetazo.

Sabía que tenía que despertar a Kili antes de que se hiciera daño de verdad, así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió. Cogió la jarra con agua que había en la mesilla y la lanzó a la cara al enano, que abrió los ojos de golpe dando un fuerte respingo.

—¿Bilbo?

—Lo siento. Tenías una pesadilla y no te despertabas.

—No importa. —Sacudió la cabeza para quitarse el agua— ¿Dónde está Fili?

—Esto… Fili está con Thorin. ¡Espera Kili! ¡No te muevas! —exclamó al ver que el joven intentaba levantarse y cuya mirada se llenó de miedo al ver que no podía.

—¡Por Durin! ¿Qué es esto? —Miró a Bilbo— ¿Qué me pasa?

—Lo que te pasa, muchacho —Oin se acercó a la cama dejando su bolsa a sus pies—. Es que nos diste a todos un buen susto. Pero si sigues mis consejos, pronto todo esto no será más que un mal sueño.

Kili miraba a uno y a otro sin comprender, aún con el miedo reflejado en los ojos.

—Voy a ver si vienen Thorin y Fili.

El hobbit salió de la habitación sin esperar respuesta.

Una vez en el salón, suspiró pesadamente y empezó a recoger la mesa pensando que, después de todos los peligros a los que se había enfrentado sin pestañear, ahora era incapaz de enfrentarse a la mirada del joven enano. Odiaba tener que ocultarle cosas a Kili, el muchacho siempre le había apoyado y creído en él, tal vez solo porque Gandalf se había empeñado en que se convirtiera en un miembro de la compañía. Pero el verle en aquel estado, sin poder moverse, era aún más duro que cuando les bajaron de la Colina del Cuervo.

La llegada de Fili y Thorin hizo que Bilbo volviera al presente y frunciera un poco el ceño al verlos, algo había cambiado entre los enanos, no sabía decir el qué, pero había algo diferente en ellos.

—¿Todo bien?

Bilbo asintió, indicando que Oin estaba con Kili. Justo en ese momento, los mencionados aparecieron por la puerta.

Kili llevaba sólo una camisa larga y encima una coraza de metal, larga hasta la cadera, dejando solo las piernas libres. El joven enano mantenía la vista fija en el suelo, moviéndose despacio y con torpeza, como un niño que está aprendiendo a andar. Oin se mantenía detrás de él.

—Vas muy bien, tranquilo…

—Por amor a Durin… —La misma frase salió de las tres gargantas en un susurro y con un claro tono de alivio y sorpresa.

El moreno levantó la vista y sonrió. Una sonrisa que ninguno había visto a Kili en mucho tiempo. Una sonrisa sincera que hacía que sus ojos se iluminaran y que hizo que los demás también sonrieran abiertamente. No tanto por verle en pie y caminando, como por ver cómo la vida volvía a los ojos del muchacho.

—Fili, tío Thorin, Bilbo. Oin me lo ha explicado. Gracias. Sé que me porté como un idiota, pero… —Dio un paso hacia ellos, pero las piernas le traicionaron.

—¡Kili!— gritaron tío y hermano, llegando a él antes de que terminara en el suelo.

—Estoy bien —protestó intentando soltarse, pero sin conseguirlo.

—Hora de volver a la cama, chico. Por hoy es suficiente.

—¿Podrá bajar mañana a la cripta? —preguntó Thorin al viejo médico.

—¿A la cripta? ¿Qué ha pasado? —Si alguno de los que había ido en su rescate había muerto, no se lo perdonaría nunca, su temor aumentó cuando nadie dijo nada por un momento— ¿Tío?

—Han traído a tu abuelo Thrain.

—¿Qué? —Su sorpresa no fue menor que la de su hermano—. El abuelo murió en la Batalla de Moria ¿Cómo es posible? Quiero verlo.

Thorin negó sin soltarle apoyando la mano en su nuca.

—Tu abuelo murió poco antes de la Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos. Es largo de contar y aún estás débil. Descansa. Podrás verle antes de la ceremonia. Cuando estés algo mejor.

Aquellas palabras le sonaron a Kili terriblemente parecidas a las que le había dicho en Esgaroth y, al igual que en aquella ocasión, bajó la mirada y asintió de forma obediente sin replicar, al fin y al cabo, esta vez se lo había buscado él solito por haber actuado de forma necia. Regresó a la habitación ayudado por su hermano mientras Thorin se quedaba en el salón hablando con Oin, seguramente de él.

Ninguno se había dado cuenta de que el hobbit se había escabullido fuera poco después de que nombraran la cripta.

/

Desde las ruinas de lo que había sido el palacio real de Dale, y que ahora estaba en reconstrucción como muchas de las casas de la ciudad, Gandalf observaba pensativo la montaña, el humo de su pipa se confundía con el vaho de su respiración.

—Es la primera vez que no se ven los braseros encendidos desde que Thorin recuperó su reino. La ciudad parece muerta y es inquietante ver Erebor así. La gente teme que sea una señal y que los orcos regresen.

El mago miró a Bardo un momento antes de volver otra vez su atención a la Montaña.

—¿Y tú qué temes Bardo? ¿Qué inquieta al señor de Dale?

El humano centró su vista en el mismo punto que el _Istar_.

—Que la comida no llegue hasta el final del invierno. Que las casas no estén reconstruidas antes de las lluvias de primavera… Pero sobre todo, me pregunto qué puede inquietar a Gandalf.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que algo me inquieta?

—Veo como miras la ciudad enana. —Miró al mago—. También me pregunto por qué Thorin nos ha invitado al funeral de su padre. Por lo que sé de los enanos, son un pueblo muy orgulloso y nada amigo de mostrar sus costumbres a los demás… Y si algo es el rey Thorin, es orgulloso.

El mago asintió, dando un par de caladas a su pipa.

—Sí. Thorin es orgulloso, pero también es inteligente. No cometerá el mismo error que Thror.

—¿Estás seguro de eso Gandalf?

El mago guardó un hosco silencio, molesto por las dudas del humano antes de mirar al humano.

— ¿Recuerdas las palabras de Bilbo sobre los enanos la noche que os entregó la Piedra del Arca? Sí, estoy seguro de ello.

/

En su habitación, Kili se removió y cerró los ojos intentando dormir, pero antes de darse cuenta estaba mirando otra vez el techo. Imposible, se había pasado semanas durmiendo y la coraza le molestaba, no por la lesión, sino porque estaba acostumbrado a llevar las corazas flexibles de cuero o cota de malla, y si a todo eso le sumaba las últimas noticias… ¿Cómo, en nombre de Durin, pretendían que durmiera y descansara?

Si al menos Fili estuviera allí podría hablar con él, pero había convencido a su hermano para que se fuera a dormir a su habitación, asegurándole que estaría bien.

Fili le había puesto al día en todo lo pasado desde su escapada. Cómo Gandalf les había contado que había encontrado vivo a su abuelo en Dol Guldur, para verlo morir ante sus ojos al intentar escapar del ejército de orcos que allí se escondía, y cómo los elfos de Lothlórien habían traído su cuerpo junto con alimentos y otras cosas.

Cómo habían llevado a cabo el plan de Thorin con la ayuda de las grandes águilas y, lo más importante, cómo su tío se había enfrentado al orco que él había confundido con Azog, el mismo de la armadura de dragón.

Su hermano le contó que Thorin y todos los que habían visto al orco pensaban que debía de tener algún tipo de parentesco con Azog, debido a su gran parecido con él, pero que nadie era capaz de imaginar el motivo por el que jamás se había oído hablar del susodicho hasta el momento.

Cansado de dar demasiadas vueltas a las cosas en la cabeza y de apenas poder moverse en la cama, decidió levantarse, además de que tenía hambre y, si mal no recordaba, había visto una cesta de comida en el salón.

Estaba seguro de que si se movía como Oin le había indicado, y apoyándose en las paredes, podría llegar sin ningún problema.

En el pasillo se asomó a la habitación de Fili, que dormía profundamente en la misma postura que tantas veces le había visto, acurrucado con una mano bajo la almohada. Se preguntó si también estaría agarrando su daga.

Se alejó de la puerta dejándole dormir, bien sabía que se había ganado aquel descanso de sobra.

Consiguió llegar al salón sin problemas, al parecer sus piernas se reforzaban más cuanto más andaba, pero cuando llegó finalmente a la mesa, se sentía como si hubiera estado caminando una semana seguida sin parar.

Al destapar la cesta se llevó una decepción. Sólo un trozo de queso, otro de pan y un par de pastelillos de semillas. Una vez devorado todo no sólo tenía más hambre, también sed, buscó pero no vio nada que beber.

No quería despertar a Fili, aparte de que desde que los orcos le habían atiborrado a aquel maldito brebaje no se fiaba de ningún líquido, no antes de asegurarse de su contenido al menos.

Con cuidado, llegó hasta la puerta, iría a buscar algo él mismo. Pero cuando intentó salir, se encontró que no podía, estaba cerrada a cal y canto, por más que la empujaba ésta no cedía. Entonces la realidad se abrió paso en su mente.

Todo había sido un sueño.

Todo era producto del brebaje que le daban.

Apenas podía moverse porque seguía herido, y no podía salir porque seguía prisionero de los orcos.

Tenía que escapar de allí.

Cargó contra la puerta una y otra vez, afirmando más los pies en el suelo y golpeando con el hombro cada vez con más fuerza.

—¡Kili! ¡Basta hermano!

—¡No! ¡Tengo que escapar de los orcos!

Fili llegó a su lado obligándole a parar y que lo mirara.

—No hay orcos aquí. Todo está bien.

Aún con la respiración acelerada, Kili vio cómo su hermano sacaba una llave y la ponía en la cerradura, girándola.

—¿Ves? Ya está abierta. No pasa nada.

Pero sí pasaba, Kili frunció el ceño mirando la llave y luego a su hermano.

—¿¡Me has encerrado!?

—¿Y qué esperabas? —El enfado contra su hermano estalló de pronto—. Te escapaste, solo en mitad de la noche. ¡Solo, Kili! ¿Y para qué? ¡Para buscar la muerte y reunirte con TU elfa!

—¿Qué? —Fue lo único que acertó a preguntar completamente sorprendido el menor ante la acusación de su hermano.

—¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? —Thorin miraba a sus sobrinos desde la puerta, claramente furioso.

Detrás del rey, Kili pudo ver a un guardia apostado.

—¿Tú también piensas cómo Fili? —preguntó acusador

—Lo que pienso es que es tarde y que los dos deberíais estar durmiendo. —Cerró la puerta antes de volver a enfrentarse a los chicos—. Éstas no son horas de discutir nada, menos aún a gritos.

Al moverse, la camisa que Thorin llevaba se abrió y Fili pudo ver el vendaje que cubría su pecho.

—Tío Thorin…

—No quiero oír ni una palabra más. Mañana tenemos un largo día por delante. A la cama. Los dos. Ya.

Cuando Thorin les hablaba de aquella manera, Fili y Kili se sentían de nuevo como chiquillos pillados en plena travesura.

—Buenas noches, tío Thorin.

Los dos hermanos se dirigieron a las habitaciones antes de escuchar cómo la puerta se cerraba tras ellos.

Cuando Fili quiso ayudar a Kili, éste le apartó con un "puedo yo solo" Fili simplemente asintió y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta dejando que su hermano se las arreglara a su manera hasta que, finalmente con un suspiro, se acercó a ayudarle ignorando sus protestas antes de irse a su propia habitación.

Por un momento, Kili estuvo a punto de llamarle y hablar con él, explicarle los motivos de su marcha, pero aún estaba enfadado por su acusación. Fili siempre había sido sobreprotector con él, y nunca le había importado hasta ahora, al contrario, pues incluso en combate había sido una ventaja, siempre pendientes el uno del otro. Pero esta vez se había pasado.

En su habitación, Fili se quedó mirando el techo pensativo. Finalmente había descubierto el motivo de porqué todos se habían mostrados tan esquivos con él. Su último pensamiento antes de dormirse fue para su tío.

Cuando cerró la puerta, Thorin no se dirigió a sus estancias, sino a la cripta. Dwalin, Balin, Dain, Oin y Gloin seguían allí, y bien sabía que ellos se quedarían hasta el funeral, pero no quería eso. Envió a sus primos a descansar quedándose a solas con su padre.

Por un tiempo se quedó allí de pie, mirándole en silencio.

—Lo conseguimos padre, recuperamos nuestro hogar… Costó mucho, casi lo perdemos de nuevo, pero no por el dragón, sino por mi causa. Finalmente entendí dónde estaba la maldición de la familia, en aquello que veneramos por encima de todo, en aquello que creíamos que nos unía más que nada como pueblo… Voy a destruirla padre, a acabar con esta maldición de una vez por todas. Sé que a muchos no les gustará, pero estoy decidido a ello. No permitiré que nadie más caiga en ella… Tienes dos nietos padre —sonrió mirando el cuerpo de Thrain—, hijos de tu hija. Fili y Kili. ¡Oh! Puedes estar muy orgulloso de ellos, son grandes guerreros, y grandes enanos, dignos Hijos de Durin. Ellos, con la ayuda de otros, me ayudaron a recuperar Erebor. Fili será algún día rey, un gran rey… Aunque aún es joven y tiene muchas dudas y mucho que aprender, pero será grande. Padre…

Durante horas, Thorin habló, le contó todo. De la construcción de su reino en Ered Luin, de cómo habían prosperado allí gracias a las minas de hierro, de cómo le había buscado durante años, de la muerte del esposo de Dis, de su viaje y las aventuras pasadas hasta llegar a Erebor, de su reencuentro con Azog, tanto en la Colina de los Lobos como en la Batalla y cómo acabó con él casi a costa de su propia vida. Habló también de cómo había caído en el mal del dragón y de cómo lo había superado… Habló con su padre como no había hablado con él en vida.

/

Su tío tenía razón en una cosa. El día estaba siendo tremendamente largo.

Como heredero al trono y nieto del rey era el encargado de recoger y guardar todas las pertenencias del difunto. Normalmente, el mismo rey dejaba indicado todo antes de que llegara su final, pero éste no había sido el caso, y si a ello le sumabas que él no había hecho jamás nada parecido… Fili se sentía realmente perdido, a pesar de contar con la ayuda de Balin y Gloin. Todas las joyas y objetos de valor serían llevados a las cámaras del tesoro real, pero había infinidad de objetos personales que el príncipe no sabía qué hacer con ellos. Muchos de aquellos objetos tenían su propia historia y Balin tenía que contársela antes de tomar una decisión. Así que estaban tardando el triple de lo normal. Fili pensaba que esto lo tendría que hacer Thorin, él debería estar con Kili y terminar la conversación que había sido interrumpida la noche anterior. Pero su tío estaba ocupado con Dwalin y Dain ultimando los preparativos del funeral que tendría lugar esa misma tarde, así que él estaba atrapado cumpliendo su deber. En momentos como éste preferiría seguir siendo un simple guerrero.

Tras separar unos pocos objetos que pensó que a su madre y a su tío les gustaría conservar ellos mismos, el resto fue guardado y llevado a las cámaras reales.

Para cuando terminaron, apenas le quedaba tiempo para vestirse y bajar a la cripta para que Kili tuviera un momento a solas con su abuelo antes de la ceremonia.

Recorrer todos aquellos pasillos y escaleras hasta llegar a la cripta supuso todo un esfuerzo para el joven enano, pero se negó a ser ayudado, al menos la mayor parte del camino, mostrándose distante con su tío y su hermano.

#

En la cripta, Kili observaba serio y atento el rostro de su abuelo, un rostro que acostumbraba a observar de niño cuando los mayores les contaban historias sobre él y sobre Erebor. El rostro que observaba ahora era distinto. No tenía la mirada orgullosa que siempre había visto en los retratos familiares, estaba lleno de arrugas. Además de la fea cicatriz que atravesaba su ojo izquierdo. Kili sabía cómo lo había perdido sin necesidad de preguntar.

El sonido de un trueno hizo que los jóvenes príncipes levantaran la vista hacia el techo, a tiempo de ver cómo Roâc, el cuervo, seguido por varios más, entraban por una de las ventanas más parecidas a un túnel de ventilación, en el momento que la luz de un rayo iluminaba el cuerpo de Thrain.

Mirando a su abuelo se preguntó cómo Thorin era capaz de aguantar, de sobrellevar la muerte de tantos seres queridos por causa de una ciudad, un reino y una joya.

Estaba orgulloso de ser un Hijo de Durin y de haber recuperado el reino de las garras del dragón. Había insistido en participar en el viaje porque en consideraba Erebor un hogar perdido, un reino injustamente arrebatado a los suyos y como príncipe, consideraba su obligación y derecho ayudar a su tío a recuperar su reino y hogar.

Todo eso había cambiado con la muerte de Tauriel. Para él, Erebor se había convertido en el lugar y la causa por la que había perdido a quien amaba, el lugar donde casi pierde también a su tío, un padre para él, y su hermano. Erebor se había convertido en un lugar donde sólo había encontrado dolor y muerte, y entonces había deseado regresar al único lugar donde había sido feliz, el que consideraba su hogar. Ered Luin.

Hizo una pequeña reverencia y retrocedió hasta colocarse detrás de Thorin. Para ellos, Erebor era el lugar donde habían nacido y se habían criado. Para ellos, Erebor siempre había sido su hogar, y por eso, a pesar de todas las muertes y dolor había sido tan importante recuperarlo, regresar a su hogar. Por eso mismo, cuando mejorara, Thorin le dejaría regresar al suyo, a Ered Luin.

Fili no apartaba la vista de su hermano preguntándose qué estaría pensando. Tenía la esperanza de que ver a su abuelo le hiciera entrar en razón, pero conociendo a su hermano como lo conocía, no estaba seguro de que ocurriera. Aunque sí notó cuándo su cara cambió, y supo que Kili había tomado algún tipo de decisión.

Levantó la vista hacia la cámara, estaba muy distinta a como la había visto la primera vez. Ahora estaba iluminada por cientos de antorchas.

Los enanos habían llegado, colocándose alrededor de la tumba ocupando todos los niveles, cada uno llevaba una antorcha. Al fondo y algo apartados de los demás, dos elfos, Gandalf, Bardo y Bilbo.

Fili miró sorprendido a Thorin. El funeral de un enano, sobre todo el de un rey, era una ceremonia sagrada para ellos, podía entender la presencia de Gandalf, por su amistad con su abuelo Thrain, y la de Bilbo, al fin y al cabo formaba parte de la Compañía, incluso podía entender la presencia de Bardo, era el nuevo rey de Dale y por cercanía estaban obligados a tener relaciones con ellos pero, ¿los elfos?

Cada vez que Thorin había hablado de o sobre los elfos nada bueno había salido de su boca. Por qué los invitaba ahora era un misterio para él.

Dain empezó a entonar una canción con voz profunda y lenta.

Era una canción que sólo se aprendía cuando llegabas a edad adulta y sólo se cantaba en los funerales enanos.

Se suponía que quien la cantaba era quién había dejado este mundo, que hablaba a los vivos de lo que veía desde el otro lado.

No hablaba de gloria, ni de días alegres. No.

Aquella canción hablaba de quien cantaba para ellos, del canto que los llevaba al sueño eterno. Del frío camino que tenían que recorrer hasta llegar a la gran puerta del reino de Mandos, donde Mahal los llevaría a sus propias estancias apartadas.

El resto de voces enanas, menos la de Thorin, se unieron a la de Dain.

Bilbo vio cómo el humano y los dos elfos cruzaban miradas sorprendidas entre ellos, pues aunque él tampoco entendía el significado de la letra de la canción al estar en _khuzdûl_, si podían entender el sentimiento que transmitía la misma, pero a diferencia de ellos, él y Gandalf habían escuchado anteriormente cantar a los enanos de la Compañía con aquel mismo sentimiento.

Cantaban sobre la última canción que escuchaban, la canción que cantaban las espadas en batalla. De lo frío y solitario que era el camino, pero también de lo claro que todo se volvía mientras lo recorrías hasta llegar al reino de Mandos, donde mostrabas tu valentía y eras recibido por Mahal, libre ya de todo mal, de todo dolor, de todo sufrimiento y llevado a los Salones Enanos del Reino de Mandos, feliz de reunirte con todos los seres queridos que recorrieron el mismo camino antes que tú, pero al mismo tiempo triste por los que dejabas atrás.

La canción terminó y todo quedó en silencio. Thorin, que no había apartado la vista de su padre, dio un paso al frente.

—En la forja de Mahal nacimos. —Su voz se elevó sobre la cámara formando eco—. Aquí veo a mi padre. Aquí veo el linaje de los Hijos de Durin hasta el Primer Padre… Todo muere. Pero hay una cosa que jamás muere. El honor y el respeto conseguidos. Te has ido, Thrain, hijo de Thror. Pero hay algo que jamás se irá. El recuerdo de aquellos que nos dejaron. —Dio otro paso—. _Thrain, Throrul_. Te ganaste en vida el respeto y amor de tu pueblo. Descansa ahora junto a tus seres queridos en los salones de Mandos, donde los valientes viven. Mantén calientes las forjas hasta nuestra llegada y juntos celebremos el fin de los días.

—_¡Thrain, Throrul! ¡Durinul!_ —exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo antes de clavar rodilla en tierra, como si de uno sólo se tratara.

Dain, Dwalin, Gloin y Oin se adelantaron y portaron el cuerpo de Thrain hasta su cripta. Seguidos por Thorin, Fili, Kili y Balin. Introdujeron al viejo rey en su tumba, al lado de la de su esposa Weilew. Colocaron la lápida, sellándola para siempre.

La cripta fue quedando vacía.

Aquella noche, los braseros serían de nuevo encendidos y habría una gran cena en honor de Thrain, donde se cantarían canciones sobre sus hazañas, convirtiéndolo en leyenda.

* * *

(1) Celebrian, hija de Celeborn y Galadriel, esposa de Elrond. Fue atacada y envenenada por los orcos. Aunque fue rescatada por sus hijos gemelos y curada por el mismo Elrond, ya no deseó vivir más en la Tierra Media y, un año después del ataque, partió a las Tierras Imperecederas, donde esperó la llegada de sus hijos y esposo.

(2) Thrain pierde su ojo izquierdo en la Batalla de Moria.

(3) **Dâd** — Padre

**Nê kikûn ikrid fund — **Nunca te fíes de un elfo

**Damun amrâb — **Sangre de alma: se refiere a cuando alguien se siente tan impotente ante un hecho tan

doloroso, que siente que su alma sangra.

**Thror-ul — **La terminación _**ul**_ significa "hijo de"

Aclaración: Si bien los dos primeros términos son del blog de David Salo, el tercero es del diccionario

Neo-khuzdûl y es cosecha propia.

(4) Según los cálculos a fechas actuales, Bilbo comienza su viaje con la Compañía en abril y el Día de Durin es a mediados de octubre. Tras la Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos, la fuga de Kili y su posterior recuperación, se hallarían en estos momentos en el mes de diciembre.


	8. Motivos

**Lunaykirin:** Me alegro que te haya gustado, espero que no solo porque sean tu estilo (sé que no XD) en Arda no es sólo alegría y que todo salga bien, Tolkien así lo reflejo innumerables veces. Es lógico pensar que, aunque Thorin siempre haya sido más estricto con Fili, también tenga que compartir algún momento juntos, es su sobrino y le quiere, aunque sólo lo demuestre en ciertos momentos.

No te malentiendo, la idea era esa en principio, mostrar un Thorin más "humano" no solo el rey y guerrero sino un enano como otro cualquiera.

Bueno, Kili es Kili, ya sabemos todas como es y ya veremos si recibe esas bofetadas o no... todo se verá y descubrirá al final.

**Erinia:** Gracias, me alegro que te siga gustando.

En la vida, incluso en la Tierra Media, no todo son batallas ni escenas épicas, también hay un día a día, que también hay que vivirlo y no sería lógico meter un romance justo después de todo lo pasado (principalmente porque no hay muchas féminas en la historia de momento)

La historia no podría ser sin esos personajes secundarios, como ya te comente anteriormente, Haldir es uno de los pocos elfos que me gustan y quería darle mi homenaje personal. Roâc es importante, los cuervos de Erebor siempre lo han sido, y aparecerá más veces.

Consideraba que no era justo que Thrain descansara en aquel lugar maldito para siempre, se merecía, al menos su cuerpo descansar en el que había sido su hogar, después de todo lo sufrido, tanto por Tolkien, como por Jackson al menos un funeral decente y eso es lo que he querido darle.

No es que Gandalf confíe en Thorin, sino que espera que haga lo correcto ni tampoco es que lo defienda, sino que defiende esa alianza que sabe que es necesaria para que toda Arda no sucumba ante Sauron. Tal vez no he sabido reflejarlo en condiciones.

Respecto a Kili, sé que no ha sido la mejor descripción que haya hecho de una situación (y sé que las habrá igual de malas o peores en otros capítulos) pero tampoco quería alargarlo demasiado. Respecto a su comportamiento pueril, es cierto, se está comportando de una forma infantil y es también consciente de que esta así por su culpa y que sus acciones podrían haber traído consecuencias aún peores, pero tal vez el futuro nos haga ver algo que sólo él ha sido capaz de ver o entender... o no, el tiempo nos dirá si ha madurado o no.

Si, la conversación de Thorin con su padre era triste pero necesaria, quería reflejar lo que dejan entrever un poco en la película, el trato distante (por decirlo de alguna forma) que tiene el propio Thorin con Fili, la educación que el mismo recibió como heredero y de que uno no se da cuenta de su error hasta que es demasiado tarde. Todas esas cosas que nunca decimos o hacemos porque pensamos que hay tiempo de ello.

Creo que lo leí en el Silmarillion, cuando los enanos son creados y puestos a dormir, se menciona que los enanos cuando mueren tienen reservado un salón para ellos en el reino de Mandos hasta que llegue el fin del mundo y se reúnan todas las razas. (gracias por la aclaración, no me di cuenta de ese cambio y es algo que pienso corregir)

Panecillos de semillas que también menciona Tolkien y no he querido dejar pasar la oportunidad, aunque en la novela, se dice que los compra, no que son receta de su madre. Y el resto de personajes, como siempre presentes alrededor y haciendo lo que deben o pueden.

Weilew no tiene ningún significado, al menos ninguno que haya encontrado.

Y ya tienes aquí el nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfrutes como los anteriores. ;)

* * *

Como siempre, tarde, pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo.

Quiero dar las gracias a todos por vuestra paciencia esperando que publique y por vuestros comentarios, que me animan a seguir.

En especial quiero agradecer su ayuda y apoyo a Elein por ser mi beta y por su ayuda en el campo médico y a Lunaykirin (ella sabe porque)

La música: aquí está el link www . youtube watch?v=wvnUYsZm8Lc (feast of starlight) ya sabéis, ponerla cuando aparezca esta señal: #

* * *

Monte Gundabad, al norte de las Montañas Nubladas.

Según cuenta la historia enana, en este monte despertó Durin I, el inmortal del sueño impuesto por Ilúvatar a los Siete Padres. De allí se dirigió al Sur para fundar el reino de Khazad-Dûm, donde los enanos crecieron tanto en número como en riqueza.

Para ellos, sobre todo para los Hijos de Durin, Gundabad había sido siempre su monte más sagrado, hasta el punto de que los salones creados en él no formaban parte de ningún reino, sino que servían para que las Siete Familias se reunieran allí. A pesar de que ningún enano había pisado dichos salones en siglos, pues Gundabad llevaba en manos de los orcos desde la Segunda Edad y, a pesar también de que muchas veces los Siete Ejércitos habían intentado arrebatar el lugar del dominio orco, siempre había sido en vano, pues la raza de orcos que había tomado el dominio de la zona era especialmente conocida por su fuerza y crueldad, llegándose finalmente a conocerlos como Orcos de Gundabad.

Cuando el cercano y maldito reino de Angmar dominaba aquellas tierras, el que más tarde sería conocido como el Rey Brujo de los Nazgul ordenó construir una fortaleza a los pies del monte.

Esta fortaleza no sólo servía de arsenal para el ejército de Angmar, sino también para los orcos, y en esta fortaleza, a los pies del monte que la vio nacer, se encontraba ahora la líder de los orcos, Zolg.

Después de su encuentro con el rey enano había tenido que quedarse en las cuevas un tiempo hasta que la herida había curado lo suficiente como para poder viajar.

Thorin. Malditos fueran él y toda su estirpe un millón de años. Había tenido una suerte del demonio al conseguir colar su espada justo entre dos de las escamas de la armadura, haciéndole un buen corte debajo de las costillas. Qué irónico que hubiera encontrado el único punto débil en toda la maldita armadura.

Por suerte para ella, aunque profundo, el corte no había alcanzado ningún órgano vital. Pero eso no significaba que la herida no fuera más peligrosa de lo que parecía.

Zolg sentía cómo la vida del orco se escapaba entre sus manos mientras le apretaba con más fuerza el cuello y veía cómo los ojos de su rival se llenaban de terror al darse cuenta, demasiado tarde, de que había cometido un error al retarla.

Los orcos mantenían su liderazgo a través del miedo y la fuerza, entre ellos de nada valía la estirpe de la sangre.

Cuando llegó la noticia de la derrota y muerte de Azog y Bolg, se habían producido una serie de luchas por el liderazgo, luchas que ella había cortado tajantemente, nunca mejor dicho, cercenando las cabezas de los más fuertes que se disputaban el liderazgo.

Tras lo ocurrido en las Montañas de Mirkwood, al regresar a Gundabad herida y con las tropas más que diezmadas, su liderazgo se había puesto en entredicho, ¡y por su mano derecha nada menos! Su general de mayor confianza, un orco que conocía desde hacía años y que la había apoyado desde el primer momento, lo más cercano a lo que se podría considerar entre su raza a un amigo, si es que entre los suyos había algo parecido.

En la gran caverna en la que se encontraban los cientos de orcos allí reunidos, el silencio era tal que todos pudieron escuchar con total claridad el último estertor de aquel orco antes de que Zolg dejara caer al suelo el cuerpo sin vida del que había sido su mano derecha.

Alzó la mirada hacia la multitud y lanzó un rugido de triunfo que fue secundado por todos, incluidos los huargos.

El gran huargo blanco, jefe de la manada de estos, se acercó a ella y agachó la cabeza posándola en su mano.

Su liderazgo sobre los orcos y huargos no corría peligro, al menos de momento.

Sin más, se dio la vuelta saliendo de allí, sabiendo que sus manadas se dispersaban para continuar con sus obligaciones ahora que la diversión había terminado.

No se permitió mostrar ni un ápice de dolor hasta que no llegó a su habitación privada, la que antaño había pertenecido al rey de los Durin, no había elegido estas estancias por su lujo, sino por su amplitud y situación estratégica, además de que, según contaban las historias, aquél era el mismo lugar donde el Primer Durin había despertado y por ello sentía un placer especial en profanarlo.

Cuando Azog la confinó en Gundabad, no tardó en descubrir que lo que en principio era un castigo se había convertido en una especie de premio, pues ella se había fijado en algo en lo que ni su padre ni su abuelo habían hecho.

Aquella montaña no era sólo el lugar de reunión de las Siete Familias, era donde también los enanos habían representado su historia mediante murales y tapices y Zolg había tenido años para estudiarlos. Se podía decir que ella era la que mejor conocía a aquellos malditos enanos y sus costumbres.

Con una mueca de dolor se quitó la camisa que llevaba y examinó su herida, como sospechaba se había abierto en la pelea contra el otro, sobre todo porque le había golpeado en el mismo sitio varias veces esperando con eso derrotarla fácilmente, pero ella no era sólo una orco de Gundabad, era también la nieta de Azog El Profanador, uno de los orcos más crueles que habían existido. Muchas veces había terminado con el cuerpo más dolorido entrenando con su abuelo y su padre.

Cogió una jarra y casi vació su contenido de un solo trago. El líquido, el mismo que le habían dado al enano, reconfortó su cuerpo casi de inmediato. Sin perder más tiempo volvió a coser la herida, esperaba que ninguno fuera tan estúpido como para retarla de nuevo, pero si no era así, prefería que el corte estuviera ya cerrado.

Apenas había terminado cuando su huargo, que montaba guardia en la puerta, gruñó. Rápidamente se puso la camisa, no por pudor, sino para ocultar sus heridas y abrió la puerta mostrando sus colmillos a quien estaba al otro lado, que se agachó al momento, mostrando sumisión.

—Los enanos, _dorg_… —dijo casi de inmediato, sabiendo que no le gustaba que la hicieran esperar—. Han recibido visita de los elfos, siervos de la maldita Bruja Blanca (1) y esa noche la ciudad enana no se iluminó.

—Envía este mensaje a los vigías: que nadie haga nada y que informen de inmediato si no ven a Escudo de Roble o al joven moreno en los próximos días. —Se inclinó sobre el otro gruñendo bajo—. Si cometen cualquier error, les arrancaré los pulmones mientras aún respiran.

El mensajero se inclinó más y se apresuró a salir de allí para llevar el mensaje. De nuevo a solas en su habitación, Zolg sopesó la información recibida. Que la ciudad enana hubiera estado a oscuras era una buena señal, significaba que alguien había muerto, alguien importante y dado lo que había pasado hacia unas semanas, tenían que ser o Thorin o Kili, con suerte los dos.

Sin embargo, la noticia de que los elfos habían visitado Erebor no le gustaba. No le gustaba nada.

Era de sobra conocido en toda la Tierra Media que los enanos odiaban a los elfos casi tanto como a los orcos, y que los elfos correspondían a ese odio con el suyo propio.

Que dos razas enfrentadas entre sí, empezaran a hacerse visitas sólo podía significar que se estaban aliando y eso no le interesaba.

Necesitaba un plan para evitar cualquier alianza entre esas dos razas.

* * *

La actividad no había tardado en regresar a Erebor después del funeral del rey Thrain.

Tras la ceremonia, la cena había transcurrido como cualquier celebración del pueblo enano, abundando la comida, la bebida, las risas y sobre todo, las canciones en honor al viejo rey.

Thorin se había mostrado algo más sonriente de lo habitual en él, Kili también se había mostrado más alegre que antes de su escapada, aunque se había retirado después de comer y beber un poco, alegando que estaba cansado, pero se había negado a que nadie le acompañara o ayudara a llegar a sus habitaciones.

Bardo, Thranduil y Haldir también se marcharon poco después que el joven príncipe enano. Por su parte, Gandalf y Bilbo permanecieron hasta el final, el mago por la amistad que le unía, no sólo a los enanos en general, sino a Thrain en especial, pues había conocido al viejo rey cuando tan sólo era un infante; Bilbo por ser miembro de la compañía y su amistad con Thorin.

Si toda la comida que habían "saqueado" en su casa la noche que se presentaron en ella, al hobbit le había parecido una exageración, ahora se daba cuenta de que aquello no había sido nada. Bilbo calculaba que en el banquete en honor a Thrain se había usado la mitad de los víveres que había en la montaña para pasar el invierno.

El hobbit era muy consciente de que apenas conocía las costumbres de los enanos, y sí, sabía de sobra que les gustaba comer y beber, pero nunca en toda su vida había visto, leído, oído, y mucho menos vivido semejante manera de celebrar un funeral. Con risas, cantos, ríos de cerveza y vino, incluso algunas peleas inofensivas que representaban batallas que el mismo rey Thrain había tenido contra sus enemigos, junto a historias sobre éstas.

Hacía tiempo que Bilbo pensaba que los enanos no podían sorprenderle más, y sin embargo, ahí estaba, celebrando la muerte de un rey enano como si de una boda hobbit se tratara, o al menos lo intentaba, porque en su cabeza no dejaba de resonar la canción escuchada en la cripta, igual que la tormenta resonaba en el interior de la montaña.

—¡Bilbo! —Bofur palmeó la espalda del hobbit tan fuerte que derramó la mitad de su copa—. ¿Qué te pasa amigo? Esta noche no es para estar triste.

—Lo sé, y no lo estoy... Es sólo que en La Comarca no nos despedimos de esta manera de nuestros seres queridos.

—Nos despedimos del rey Thrain en la cripta, Bilbo. Ahora celebramos que está en los Salones de Mandos con todo su pueblo —explicó el enano con la mirada triste, seguramente recordando a alguien, o tal vez, porque para ellos era más serio de lo que a ojos de un extraño parecía. Bilbo sonrió asintiendo.

—Tienes razón, amigo. Siempre me sorprenderá vuestra forma de hacer las cosas. Esta noche hay que celebrar.

Bofur sonrió abiertamente levantando su jarra.

—¡Eso mismo! Esta noche a celebrar. Y mañana a trabajar.

—¡¿Trabajar!? —preguntó atragantándose y mirando a su alrededor. Dudaba que nadie estuviera en condiciones de trabajar al día siguiente, ni siquiera en un par de días. Pero el enano se limitó a responder con una carcajada y seguir con la fiesta, por lo que Bilbo optó por lo mismo.

Tal y como había dicho Bofur, a la mañana siguiente los enanos trabajaron como cualquier otro día, para desgracia del hobbit, quien admitió, con gesto compungido y dolorido, ser poseedor de una gran resaca, ante las caras divertidas de Gandalf y sus compañeros de aventuras, a los que no parecía haberles afectado en lo más mínimo la ingesta de alcohol de la noche anterior.

Después del desayuno, Gandalf tenía que regresar a Dale, pues aún tenía asuntos que tratar con los elfos y Bardo.

Bilbo había pedido al mago acompañarle, ya que creía que lo mejor para su dolor de cabeza era el aire fresco, además de que quería volver a ver a Haldir. Consideraba que conocer más a los elfos del reino de Lothlórien, de los que se decía que eran los más misteriosos y aislados de todos los pueblos de los _Eldar_, y también los más cercanos a los Noldor, era una oportunidad que Bilbo no podía ni quería desaprovechar. Eso sin contar que sentía una gran curiosidad por saber qué tipo de semillas habían traído.

El valle se encontraba igual de silencioso que la primera vez que el hobbit lo cruzó, buscando la entrada secreta a Erebor, incluso los pasos de sus monturas sonaban más amortiguados por la gruesa capa de nieve que había cubierto todo durante la noche, anunciando que el invierno ya se encontraba en su apogeo y que el frío no se iría hasta bien entrada la primavera.

Bilbo se sentía extrañamente reconfortado con aquel silencio, a pesar del frío, no conocía la nieve, pues en La Comarca nunca bajaban tanto las temperaturas, y a pesar de que a veces extrañara su butaca frente a su chimenea, le gustaba la sensación nueva que tenía cabalgando por el valle envuelto en la gruesa capa enana que Dori había encontrado e insistido en que se pusiera.

Sensación que no tardó en desaparecer una vez entraron en Dale y pudo ver de primera mano los avances de los humanos en la reconstrucción de su ciudad… Si es que a aquello se le podía llamar avance.

El hobbit recordaba perfectamente cómo se encontraba Dale más de ciento setenta años después del ataque de Smaug, el abandono y las inclemencias del tiempo cuando la habían cruzado antes del regreso de los humanos. (2)

Durante la batalla, la ciudad había sufrido aún más daños a causa de las catapultas y los orcos.

Muchas veces había observado Dale desde la balconada principal de Erebor y sabía que su reconstrucción iba más lenta que la de la ciudad enana, a pesar de la ayuda élfica, cosa lógica dado que los habitantes de Dale eran pescadores en su mayoría, pero ni en sus peores pensamientos había podido imaginar cómo de mal se encontraban los humanos.

Las casas reconstruidas apenas llegaban a un par de docenas, la mayoría de los habitantes aún vivía en el gran salón de reuniones de la ciudad, a pesar de que a la gente se la veía alegre y que todos hacían lo posible por ayudar, estaba claro que no era suficiente.

—Gandalf. Esto es… —Bilbo miró a su alrededor confuso antes de mirar al mago—. ¿Por qué Bardo no ha pedido ayuda a Thorin?

—Por el mismo motivo que Thorin no la ha ofrecido. Ambos son igual de orgullosos y están tan ocupados queriendo hacer lo mejor para su pueblo, que se olvidan de que en ocasiones pedir ayuda no es ninguna deshonra.

—Pero esta gente no sobrevivirá al invierno en estas condiciones, y los enanos podrían ayudar. Podrían…

—Los enanos, señor Bolsón, están muy ocupados reconstruyendo su reino —dijo Bardo a su espalda, acercándose a ellos con una pequeña sonrisa—. No tienes de qué preocuparte, Bilbo. Los Hombres del Lago estamos acostumbrados a las inclemencias, y somos más fuertes de lo que parece. Lo pasaremos mal, sí, pero sobreviviremos como lo hemos hecho en anteriores ocasiones.

—No dudo de vuestra fortaleza —respondió Bilbo—. Bien lo vi en la Batalla cuando vencisteis a los orcos, pero los enanos casi han terminado la reconstrucción de Erebor, estoy seguro de que Thorin os ayudaría.

Bilbo no lo dijo, pero todos supieron como acababa la frase, "si se lo pides" algo que Bardo no estaba dispuesto a hacer, no por orgullo, sino porque sabía que Thorin tenía demasiadas cosas de las que ocuparse ahora como para pensar también en las necesidades de Dale. Si hacía lo que Bilbo decía, se llevaría un "no" por respuesta y Bardo pensaba que las cosas ya estaban demasiado tirantes entre ambos reinos como para añadir más innecesariamente.

—Lo pensaré —respondió al hobbit antes de mirar al mago—. ¿Vais a ver a los elfos? Me gustaría hablar con Haldir sobre las semillas que han traído antes de que regrese a Lórien.

Gandalf, que había observado suspicaz mientras se desarrollaba la conversación, miró todo lo sorprendido e inocente que pudo a Bardo.

—¡Qué casualidad! De eso mismo quería hablar con Haldir. Por eso me acompaña nuestro querido hobbit.

Bilbo frunció el ceño, sorprendido y abrió la boca para protestar. Gandalf no le había pedido que lo acompañara, sino al contrario, pero volvió a cerrarla sin decir nada, hacía mucho que había aprendido a no discutir con Gandalf.

Mientras seguía a los humanos a través de la ciudad, una pequeña idea empezó a tomar forma en la mente del hobbit. Sabía que sería difícil convencer a Thorin de ello, pero no imposible.

En la tienda del rey elfo, Thranduil y Haldir conversaban tranquilamente esperando a los recién llegados, los elfos siempre parecían preparados para todo, hasta para una visita inesperada.

Bilbo se acomodó en un rincón en silencio y aprovechó para observar bien a Haldir.

Casi tan alto como el rey Thranduil y con un porte igual de orgulloso, estaba claro que era alguien de importancia en su reino. Su cabellera era de un rubio algo dorado y sus ojos en lugar del azul del cielo, eran grises como un día nublado. Su forma de moverse no era tan pausada como la de Thranduil, calmada como la de los elfos sí, pero más… decidida, más como los guerreros. Y luego estaban sus ropajes, mientras que los de Thranduil eran de telas brillantes que llamaban inmediatamente la atención, Haldir y los elfos de Lothlórien llevaban ropas de piel de tonos boscosos, cubiertos con una túnica hecha de una especie de lana fina que más parecía un simple adorno que una prenda de abrigo, pero que Bilbo pronto se dio cuenta de que era algo más, pues parecía mimetizarse con el entorno y cambiar ligeramente de color según se movía el elfo o le daba la luz y que a Bilbo tenía completamente fascinado.

—Desterrado a Mordor sí, pero no derrotado. Mucho me temo que el Señor Oscuro intentará de nuevo recuperar su fuerza y todo lo perdido. —El tono cansado de Gandalf hizo que Bilbo se centrara de nuevo en la reunión—. Los Nueve han sido despertados, y si algo bueno trajo la insensatez del joven Kili, fue que el nuevo líder de los orcos, el otro vástago de Azog, se ha tenido que mostrar antes de tiempo.

—El enemigo y sus vasallos derrotados y aislados en Mordor, vigilados constantemente por Gondor e Isengard. Los orcos diezmados tras la batalla librada hace meses, su… nuevo líder, ese que creéis que es un vástago de El Profanador, probablemente muerto. —Thranduil se levantó y sirvió cuatro copas de vino, cogiendo una de ellas e invitando a los demás a que se sirvieran—. Sin embargo, Mithrandir, hablas como si el Enemigo fuera a atacarnos mañana mismo, y sigues empeñado en una alianza con los enanos que sólo a ti parece interesar, ¿dónde está Thorin? Es él quien debería estar aquí.

—Sabes muy bien por qué no está aquí, Thranduil. No me tomes por lo que no soy.

Bilbo comprendió que en las palabras de Gandalf había algo más, algo que no llegaba a entender totalmente, salvo que debía de ser lo suficientemente grave como para preocupar al mago de esa manera…

* * *

La puerta del despacho real se encontraba cerrada, pero no porque Thorin estuviera reunido o no deseara ser molestado mientras trabajaba, sino porque no se encontraba allí.

Nadie había visto al rey desde que se había retirado la noche anterior.

Balin se dirigió al ala este de palacio, la que pertenecía a la familia real. Pasó de largo las habitaciones de Fili y Kili, las únicas que tenían guardia apostada en la puerta, yendo directo a las de Thorin, entrando sin llamar. Como primo del rey y su principal consejero, era uno de los pocos con ese derecho.

El despacho sólo estaba iluminado por el fuego de la chimenea, frente a ella, una figura con las manos cruzadas a su espalda miraba, absorta en sus pensamientos, las llamas. Lo primero que pensó Balin cuando le vio fue lo mucho que se parecía a Thorin.

—Sospechaba que algo ocurría desde hacía tiempo, pero no estuve seguro hasta que no vi su vendaje la noche anterior al funeral de Thrain… Esta mañana vine para hablar con él. Quería que me contara la verdad… Le encontré desplomado en el suelo, aún llevaba la ropa de anoche —hablaba en voz baja, sin apartar la mirada de las llamas. Cuando la alzó, tenía el rostro mortalmente serio— ¿Qué está ocurriendo, Balin? La verdad.

El anciano le mantuvo la mirada, debatiéndose internamente, hasta que finalmente, con un pesado suspiro, se dio por vencido. Por primera vez desde que recordaba, desobedecería una orden de su rey.

—Thorin no quería que vosotros lo supierais. No quiere que nadie lo sepa, al menos no antes de la coronación… Es su herida, la que recibió cuando rescatamos a Kili. No sólo reabrió la que le causó Azog. También está infectada.

El joven frunció el ceño. Los orcos tenían la costumbre de usar armas de Morgul, y era sabido que aquel metal maldito infectaba las heridas y envenenaba la sangre. Él mismo había visto sus efectos en su hermano, pero con la planta que había buscado Bofur y la ayuda de la elfa se había curado pronto.

—¿No hay Hoja de Reyes en esta época? Iré a buscarla donde sea.

—No lo entiendes muchacho —dijo Balin con pesar—. Thorin no fue herido con una hoja de Morgul, sino con una garra de dragón… No sabemos qué causa la infección. Sólo podemos combatir los síntomas, mantener la herida lo más limpia posible y esperar que cure por sí misma.

—¿Sólo eso? Debe de haber algo más Balin. Tenemos que poder hacer más.

—Librar a Thorin de la mayor carga posible…

—Está durmiendo. —Oin dejó su bolsa en una mesa y se acercó a ellos—. La fiebre le está bajando. Ahora sólo necesita descansar.

Los dos enanos se mostraron claramente aliviados por la noticia. Pero también sabían que tenían poco tiempo si no querían que la noticia se hiciera pública.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tendrá que guardar reposo?

—Al menos hasta que le baje la fiebre hoy. —El viejo médico se encogió de hombros—. Pero conociéndole querrá levantarse en cuanto despierte.

Fili no pudo evitar sonreír un momento y asentir. Bien sabía que su tío era el peor enfermo del mundo. La única persona con la que no discutía al respecto era su madre, Dis, y ella no estaba allí.

—¿Quién más conoce su estado?

—Sólo Dwalin, Dain y el médico elfo que me ayudó.

—Entonces también lo sabe Thranduil.

—Seguramente. Si la situación fuera al contrario, yo también hubiera informado a Thorin.

—De acuerdo. Nadie más debe saberlo. Sobre todo Kili. Después de lo que ha pasado, no sé cómo se lo tomaría. Oin, que Thorin no se levante hasta mañana, átalo a la cama si es necesario. Balin, ¿tenía algo importante para hoy?

—No, nada. —Negó el anciano—. Pero sé que tiene pensado reunirse con los elfos y Bardo mañana.

Mientras Fili seguía dando instrucciones sobre los próximos días en caso de que Thorin no se hubiera recuperado, Balin le miraba con orgullo pensando cómo el joven guerrero que sólo pensaba en aventuras, se había convertido de pronto en el heredero al trono de Durin, asumiendo sus obligaciones como príncipe de Erebor… Sólo esperaba que no tuviera que asumir con igual rapidez sus obligaciones como rey.

En la tienda de Thranduil, la conversación finalmente había derivado al tema del cargamento elfo, a pesar de que a Bilbo le hubiera gustado saber más sobre ese enemigo que tanto preocupaba a Gandalf.

Conocía las leyendas, claro está, y mientras había estado en Rivendel, cuando había estado observando los murales, un elfo muy amable, llamado Gon… Glon… Glorfindel (eso era) le había contado más sobre la historia de la Guerra de la Última Alianza. Por lo que había visto y oído, Gandalf era el único que parecía creer que aquel enemigo aún podría derrotarles si no unían sus fuerzas, que aún sin el anillo y con la derrota sufrida meses atrás, podría volver y acabar con el resto de razas.

Bilbo se llevó la mano al bolsillo de su chaleco y acarició el anillo que allí guardaba. Su anillo mágico.

Muchas veces había pensado en hablarle de él a Gandalf, pero por alguna razón, nunca se había decidido a ello. Seguramente el mago se lo quitaría alegando que los anillos mágicos no son para hobbits, aunque éste fuera uno aventurero, y Bilbo no quería quedarse sin su preciado anillo con el que tantas veces había ayudado a sus amigos enanos. Además, aún quedaba el viaje de vuelta a La Comarca y a saber en qué peligros se podría ver envuelto, así que mejor se lo contaba a Gandalf cuando estuviera de nuevo en la seguridad de su casa, en Bolsón Cerrado.

—Las semillas han sido tratadas por mi pueblo —explicaba Haldir a Bardo, captando de nuevo la atención de Bilbo—. Tanto las destinadas a cosechar como las silvestres, resistirán los fríos del invierno y crecerán más rápidamente de lo normal hasta alcanzar la madurez. Para las primeras, simplemente sembradlas a poca profundidad y os darán una primera cosecha en primavera y otra en verano. Las silvestres, dejadlas caer donde queráis y tendréis bosques para finales de verano.

Bardo estaba completamente asombrado, si lo que Haldir había dicho era cierto, tendrían las dos primeras cosechas en tan sólo unos meses. Eso solucionaba el problema de la comida, pero añadía alguno más. Para empezar, los Hombres del Lago eran pescadores y comerciantes, no granjeros, no tenían idea de cómo o dónde sembrar, si a eso le añadían la reconstrucción de la ciudad… Había perdido muchos hombres en la batalla, demasiados y los que quedaban eran en su mayoría muy jóvenes o muy viejos, y a pesar de que los elfos de Thranduil ayudaban, no se quedarían todo el invierno y estos tenían una forma de ver las cosas muy diferente a la de ellos, y no tenían la urgencia humana por acabar lo antes posible.

—Bilbo puede ayudar con las siembras. Es bien sabido que los hobbits son expertos trabajadores de la tierra.

El hobbit abrió la boca mirando al mago y preguntándose por qué Gandalf hacía siempre lo mismo.

—¿Experto? ¿Yo? En absoluto. Sólo soy un aficionado a la jardinería. —Miró a Bardo—. Os ayudaré encantado, pero no esperéis gran cosa. No sé mucho sobre sembrar verduras y hortalizas.

—¡Tonterías! La cena en Bolsón Cerrado fue un banquete digno de un rey y aún recuerdo los deliciosos que estaban tus tomates… No me extraña que fueran premiados.

—¡Ay, sí! Mis tomates… —Suspiró Bilbo—. Los guardaba para una ocasión especial.

—¿Y acaso no fue una ocasión especial?

—Si te refieres a la invasión de mi casa y asalto de mi despensa por trece enanos y un mago como algo especial, entonces sí —replicó Bilbo aún dolido por no haber podido probar sus queridos tomates.

Los demás observaban la escena divertidos, sobre todo Haldir, pues Elrond le había hablado de la curiosa criatura que era el hobbit y había despertado la curiosidad del elfo, igual que había despertado la del señor de Rivendel en su momento, ya que su pueblo, si bien conocía la raza hobbit casi desde su aparición en la Tierra Media, nunca se habían molestado mucho en estudiar a una raza ocupada más que nada en sus jardines, su comida y su bebida y su costumbre de no salir apenas de sus agujeros.

Bilbo había demostrado ser muy distinto, no sólo se había apuntado a una aventura recorriendo medio mundo, sino que se había enfrentado a un dragón escupefuego demostrando una valentía fuera de lo común. Viéndole ahora entendía por qué a Mithrandir le gustaba tanto dicha raza. Bilbo era ciertamente una criatura extraordinaria.

—Así que vos sois el famoso señor Bolsón.

—¿Famoso? No, en absoluto. Sólo soy un simple hobbit de La Comarca.

—Eso no es lo que opina el señor Elrond, y me dijo que estaría encantado de que a vuestro regreso pasarais, a visitarle.

—Sí claro, será un placer para mi volver a Rivendel.

Haldir sonrió y movió la cabeza a modo de aceptación antes de volver su atención a los demás y entregó un papiro a Bardo.

—Ésta es una relación de todo lo que hemos traído: comida y semillas. Mañana partiremos de regreso a Lothlórien, queda todo a vuestro cargo, rey Bardo.

—Os lo agradezco, Haldir —dijo poniéndose en pie—. Os haremos llegar el pago tan pronto como sea posible.

Thranduil sonrió de forma irónica mirando a Gandalf, dando a entender al mago que todos seguían esperando que Thorin quisiera cumplir lo prometido, a lo que el otro respondió con una mirada hosca.

—Habéis acabado con el dragón y con gran parte de las hordas orcas. Ése es pago más que suficiente, rey Bardo. No necesitamos más. —Inclinó la cabeza llevándose la mano al corazón a lo que Bardo respondió con una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

—Lo que habéis hecho por nuestra gente es algo que no se olvidará, Haldir de Lorien. Espero que nos volvamos a ver. —Se despidió antes de mirar a Bilbo—. Quisiera que me acompañaras y habláramos algo sobre estas siembras.

Bilbo miró un momento a Gandalf antes de asentir y salir con Bardo tras despedirse de los demás.

Miró una última vez la tienda preguntándose de que hablarían a solas, incluso estuvo tentado por un segundo de "perderse", ponerse el anillo e ir a espiar un poco, pero su vena Bolsón se impuso rápidamente y continuó con Bardo.

* * *

Fili se encontraba de nuevo en sus habitaciones, sentado en la butaca en la que había pasado tantas noches observando dormir a su hermano.

El rostro de Kili mostraba esa relajación que sólo se adquiere cuando uno duerme sin sueños y, por un momento, envidió a su hermano porque sabía que no podría dormir de esa forma en mucho tiempo.

Ahora, entre muchos otros problemas, tenía que encontrar la forma de hablar con él sin decirle lo que le ocurría a Thorin, porque su hermano era tan testarudo como su tío, y sabía que a pesar de que Kili mereciera sentirse culpable por ello, aún era demasiado pronto, y si Kili conseguía volver a escaparse o infligirse daño él mismo, eso acabaría definitivamente con Thorin, y entonces él…

Con un suspiro se levantó y comenzó a pasear, su cabeza era un hervidero de pensamientos y ninguno de ellos bueno. Se preguntó cómo su tío podía estar siempre tan seguro de todo.

Él nunca sería tan buen rey como lo era Thorin, no estaba preparado y nunca lo estaría…

Kili comenzó a removerse en sueños, por lo que Fili se apresuró a despertarle antes de que la pesadilla fuera a más.

Cuando el moreno abrió los ojos, le miró con una mezcla de confusión y enfado.

—No hace falta que me vigiles a todas horas. Estoy bien.

—No, no estás bien. Tenías una pesadilla, las has tenido desde que te trajimos y con tu espalda así no es conveniente que te muevas con brusquedad.

—Por eso lo mejor es encerrarme. He pasado de ser prisionero de los orcos a serlo de mi propia familia.

—Deja de portarte como un _allâkhul, _Kili —le reprochó el mayor molesto—. Siempre te he apoyado y defendido, pero esto último ha sido el colmo. ¿Qué demonios pretendías marchándote así? Sólo en mitad de la noche. ¿En qué pensabas, Kili?

—En regresar a casa.

—¿Qué? —preguntó sorprendido—. Ya estamos en casa. Después de todo lo que ha pasado recuperamos nuestro hogar.

—Me refiero a Ered Luin —explicó mirándole a los ojos—. Erebor es vuestro hogar, pero no es el mío. Tal vez antes sí pensara que lo era… Ahora sólo es el lugar donde perdí a Tauriel y donde casi os pierdo a Thorin y a ti.

—No puedes irte, Kili.

—¿Por qué no? Tú eres quien se convertirá en rey. Tu sí tienes que quedarte, pero yo no. Yo sólo soy un enano insensato que pone en peligro a todos los que le rodean —murmuró con la mirada baja.

Fili comprendió en ese momento el verdadero motivo por el que su hermano se había marchado, y no era por lo que él había creído en un principio, ni por lo que le había dicho, dudaba incluso que su hermano fuera consciente de ello. Kili había pasado el _Damun amrâb. _Pero a diferencia de él, lo había hecho sin ser consciente de ello y por eso su hermano había tomado la decisión que creía más acertada, aunque había resultado ser la más equivocada, porque se culpaba de lo ocurrido en la Colina del Cuervo.

—¿Recuerdas lo que le dijiste a Thorin justo antes de saliéramos a la batalla? ¿Que no pensabas esconderte mientras otros luchaban nuestras batallas? —Kili asintió confuso sin entender a dónde quería llegar su hermano—. Eres un Hijo de Durin, nunca has huido de una pelea, no empieces ahora huyendo de tu hogar. Si te vas, te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida. Tienes que quedarte, no porque seas príncipe de Erebor, sino porque eres mi hermano y te necesito. Tío Thorin y yo te necesitamos a nuestro lado.

Los dos enanos se miraron fijamente un momento. Kili sabía que su hermano tenía razón. Se había portado como un chiquillo, lo supo desde el momento en que había tenido que enfrentarse a los orcos en los túneles, pero que Fili pensara que se había fugado buscando una muerte segura le había dolido y enfadado más que nada. Su hermano tenía que conocerle mejor.

Finalmente el pequeño asintió.

—Este lugar me trae demasiados recuerdos dolorosos y sólo quería alejarme de aquí, regresar a donde había sido feliz. Sé que tienes razón. Me guste o no, éste es nuestro hogar ahora.

Fili apoyó la frente en la de su hermano y sonrió.

—Con el tiempo todo será mejor. Con el tiempo tendremos recuerdos tan felices de este lugar como los que tenemos de Ered Luin, es una promesa. —Se separó de él y se puso en pie—. Ahora vamos arriba, necesitas un baño. Hueles a dragón muerto.

—Mira quién fue a hablar —exclamó haciéndose el ofendido.

—El que se baña todas las mañanas —replicó con una sonrisa de medio lado que se le borró cuando retiró las mantas que cubrían a su hermano—. ¡Oh Kili! ¿Las botas? ¿En serio?

—¿Qué esperabas? Con la maldita coraza apenas puedo moverme.

—Podías haber pedido ayuda —dijo ayudándole a sentarse en la cama y comenzó a quitarle las botas como cuando era pequeño.

—Aún estaba demasiado enfadado por lo que me dijiste. Puedo ser un idiota insensato, pero no soy un loco suicida… No tienes que volver a cerrar la puerta con llave.

—No lo he hecho —explicó descalzando a su hermano—. Y hablaré con tío Thorin para que quite la guardia de la puerta.

—Sigue muy enfadado conmigo, ¿no?

El rubio se incorporó mirando a su hermano muy serio.

—Nos diste un susto de muerte, Kili. A todos. Creímos que te habíamos perdido para siempre.

—Lo siento.

—Basta de disculpas. —Puso en pie a Kili con cuidado, empujándole despacio hacia el baño—. Ahora a la ducha.

—¿Ducha?

Una de las maravillas de la ingeniera enana de Erebor, gracias a sus grandes fraguas y a que el río Celduin nacía en su interior, era que todos los hogares de la montaña disponían no sólo de agua corriente, tanto fría como caliente, sino de un invento en sus baños, llamado por ellos mismos "ducha". Mediante un complejo diseño de tuberías y depósitos, el agua se mantenía caliente hasta llegar a su destino, pudiéndose regular su temperatura con un par de válvulas, el agua caía en la zona del baño dispuesto para ello como "lluvia caliente" en palabras del propio Kili y de muchos de los enanos que ya lo habían probado.

Fili había ayudado a su hermano a ducharse y vestirse de nuevo, incluida la coraza, como cuando eran pequeños. Ambos se encontraban de nuevo en el dormitorio, el pequeño sentado en una silla mientras Fili le secaba y desenredaba el pelo, recordando algunas travesuras realizadas de niños entre risas.

—Me alegra ver que habéis hecho las paces de nuevo, muchachos —dijo Balin con una amable sonrisa antes de mirar al mayor serio—. Tengo que hablar contigo, a solas.

En el salón, Fili escuchó la propuesta de Bilbo en completo silencio. Cuando el hobbit terminó de hablar, el príncipe se mantuvo callado mirando un momento a Balin antes de volver a centrar su atención a Bilbo.

El hobbit parecía completamente decidido a ello y el anciano enano, a pesar de no haber dicho una palabra, estaba claro que aprobaba la idea.

—¿Estás seguro, Bilbo?

El aludido asintió sin ningún atisbo de duda.

—Yo no necesito ese dinero, y viajar con semejante tesoro hasta La Comarca atraería a todo malhechor de la Tierra Media, estaría muerto antes de llegar al Bosque Negro. Les hará más servicio a ellos que a mí. Además, yo hice que Smaug destruyera sus hogares. Es justo que ellos se queden con mi parte del tesoro.

Fili paseó pensativo, asintiendo despacio, gesto que había visto hacer a Thorin muchas veces.

—Me parece admirable lo que quieres hacer, Bilbo y daría gustoso la orden ahora mismo. Pero no puedo.

Balin y Bilbo no salían de su asombro. Hubieran esperado esa respuesta del Thorin enfermo por el mal del dragón, pero no de Fili, y menos en esos momentos.

—Esa gente morirá si no les ayudamos —exclamó el hobbit, que no entendía la negativa del príncipe—. Dale está prácticamente destruida. Necesita ese oro para reconstruir sus casas.

—Las casas no se construyen con oro, Bilbo.

—Ni tampoco con promesas y buenas palabras —replicó molesto. Cogió aire y lo soltó, intentando calmarse—. Ese oro compraría lo necesario para reconstruir sus casas. Todo lo necesario para sobrevivir al invierno.

—Lo sé, Bilbo y no me niego a ello, pero yo no soy el rey. No puedo disponer del tesoro de Erebor a mi antojo, ni los enanos que trabajan aquí son mis súbditos.

—Entonces vayamos a hablar con Thorin. Por cierto, ¿dónde está? —Miró a su alrededor, las palabras de Thranduil y Gandalf en la reunión volvieron a su memoria—. ¿Está bien?

El hobbit miró a los enanos con el ceño fruncido. Había ido al despacho real dispuesto a usar todos sus argumentos y amistad para convencer a Thorin de que diera su parte del tesoro a los humanos y ayudaran en la reconstrucción de Dale, se había sorprendido de no encontrarle, por lo que sabía, siempre se encontraba allí a aquellas horas _peleando_ con el papeleo, como el mismo Thorin decía. Pero en su lugar había encontrado a Balin, quien había insistido en que le contara lo que quería. En cuanto el anciano enano entendió a grandes rasgos la idea de Bilbo, le llevó a ver a Fili.

Ahora que lo pensaba, no había visto a Thorin en todo el día y aquello era extraño. Tal vez aún estaba de luto por su padre, pero si Thorin estaba ausente por ese motivo… ¿Por qué no lo estaba también Fili?

—Sí, está bien. Está inspeccionando las minas. Eso es todo. —Balin apoyó la mano en el hombro de su amigo para tranquilizarlo y comenzó a caminar con él hacia la puerta—. Estate tranquilo, Bilbo. Hablaremos con Thorin en cuanto le veamos.

El hobbit supo en ese momento que Balin mentía, conocía suficientemente las artimañas del anciano como para saber cuándo las utilizaba, pero también lo respetaba y por ese motivo no dijo nada, se limitó a asentir.

—Muy bien. Hablaré con Thorin más tarde —dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta, se detuvo de pronto—. ¡Oh! Una cosa más, Balin. Bardo me ha pedido ayuda con la plantación semillas que han traído los elfos, y me preguntaba si tenéis algún documento o libro donde se describa cómo era el valle antes de la llegada del dragón. Ya sabes, lugares donde se sembraba, donde había bosques… Esas cosas.

—Claro que los tenemos, hay muchos documentos de ese tipo. Aunque no trabajáramos la tierra, llevábamos un registro anual de las cosechas para saber qué había que encargar a otras ciudades, pero me temo que están en nuestra lengua. Vamos a buscar a Ori, estoy seguro de que el muchacho estará encantado de ayudarte en esta tarea.

Se despidieron de Fili antes de salir en hacia una de las muchas bibliotecas que había en la ciudad y donde seguro encontrarían al joven enano.

Tan pronto como el príncipe se quedo solo, su sonrisa se borró de sus labios. Soltó aire pesadamente y se acercó a la chimenea, cogió su pipa de la repisa y la encendió sentándose en la butaca que había enfrente. Tenía mucho en lo que pensar…

—¿Qué le pasa realmente a tío Thorin?

* * *

En la tienda de Thranduil los dos elfos disfrutaban de una copa de vino después de la cena.

—Así que, ¿partes mañana?

Haldir asintió dejando la copa en la mesa.

—Quiero regresar antes de que los caminos se puedan cerrar por las nevadas y quedar atrapado aquí.

—Si eso ocurriera, todos seriáis invitados de mi reino el tiempo que fuera necesario.

—Lo sé, rey Thranduil y sabéis que os agradezco la invitación, pero al igual que vos, tengo obligaciones que no pueden esperar tanto tiempo. ¿Hasta cuándo permanecéis aquí?

—No mucho más, espero que Thorin se avenga pronto a cumplir su palabra.

—¿Y si no lo hace? —preguntó mirándole—. Si el rey enano no entra en razón. ¿Entraréis en guerra?

—Eso no ocurrirá. Tenemos algo que Thorin quiere más que su preciado oro, y cumplirá su palabra sólo para recuperarlo —explicó sonriendo antes de dar un trago—. Tenemos la Piedra del Arca.

Haldir abrió los ojos sorprendido incorporándose en su asiento.

—¿La Piedra del Arca? ¿Cómo?

—El hobbit nos la entregó. Realmente es una criatura sorprendente.

—Eso mismo dijo Elrond sobre él.

—Hablando de Elrond… Puedo entender que la Dama Galadriel accediera a la petición de Gandalf, dado el especial aprecio que sienten por el mago tanto ella como su esposo, Celeborn…, pero no entiendo por qué Elrond os ha hecho entrar en esa fortaleza maldita, sólo para buscar el cadáver de un enano. Es algo demasiado sentimental, demasiado humano.

—Es curioso que digáis eso, rey Thranduil. Cuando llegué no pude evitar fijarme en la obra que los enanos están construyendo al lado de las puertas de Erebor. Es claramente una obra nueva, algo que nada tiene que ver con la reconstrucción.

—¡Oh, sí! —murmuró—. Esa obra es por Tauriel.

—¿Tauriel? —preguntó extrañado—. Ese es un nombre élfico.

—Así es. Tauriel era una de mis capitanas. Una joven bastante curiosa y, se podría decir que algo rebelde. Trabó amistad con el joven príncipe enano, Kili. Murió durante la Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos por salvar la vida de ese príncipe.

Haldir asintió pensativo mientras terminaba su copa de vino. Había algo en aquella historia que el rey no le había contado.

Muchos habían sido los elfos que habían muerto en aquella batalla salvando la vida a otros muchos enanos y viceversa. Los enanos no harían tal monumento por un solo elfo que había muerto por salvar a un enano si no hubiera algo más.

—Entonces, tal vez es como Mithrandir asegura, que no está todo perdido con los enanos —dijo levantándose y llevándose la mano al corazón, hizo una reverencia—. He de organizarlo todo para partir mañana. Rey Thranduil, ha sido un honor ser vuestro invitado estos días. Que vuestros días sean largos y luminosos.

—El placer ha sido mío y espero que nos volvamos a ver en mejores circunstancias. Que tu viaje de regreso sea corto y llegues con bien a tu destino —respondió haciendo el mismo gesto que su invitado.

Una vez a solas en su tienda, el rey elfo se sirvió otra copa de vino alegrándose de que por fin los elfos de Lórien se fueran, Haldir no había venido solo por orden de Celeborn a petición de Gandalf, eso era obvio, sino también a meter las narices en sus asuntos.

* * *

Los días se sucedieron rápidamente y la luna que el Día de Durin había revelado con su luz la cerradura oculta de la puerta secreta volvía a mostrarse en el cielo con todo su esplendor, iluminando el valle con tonalidades de plata.

Bilbo, junto con el joven Ori y varios libros de los antiguos registros de Erebor, ayudaban a Bardo y a los habitantes de Dale con las siembras.

Thorin había aceptado, sin poner ningún tipo de impedimento, que Bilbo entregara su catorceava parte del tesoro a la ciudad y, para sorpresa de muchos, no sólo había aceptado enviar enanos a ayudar a reconstruir Dale, sino que también había enviado toda la ropa de abrigo de sobra que habían encontrado en Erebor.

También había devuelto las Joyas Blancas de Lasgalen al rey Thranduil, quien pocos días después, y dado que ahora los enanos ayudaban a los humanos, había regresado a su reino alegando que había desatendido durante demasiado tiempo sus propias obligaciones.

En el par de meses transcurridos, la ciudad había sido reconstruida en su cuarta parte, y ya habían llegado los primeros cargamentos con los materiales para continuar con la reconstrucción.

La noticia había corrido como la pólvora y no sólo llegaban comerciantes con idea de hacer un gran negocio a costa de las necesidades de las ciudades, sino también gente con la esperanza de conseguir oro y un lugar para prosperar, por lo que la población de Dale había crecido y también la necesidad de más lugares habitables. La ventaja era que, muchos de los recién llegados eran familias jóvenes dispuestas a trabajar para conseguir lo que deseaban. Claro que también habían llegado bribones, pero de estos se habían ocupado rápidamente los guardias de Dale, el mensaje de no bienvenida había sido rápido y claro para estos personajes.

En Erebor las obras continuaban también. Las grandes norias ya funcionaban completamente y las enormes fraguas seguían funcionando, fundiendo las placas de oro en que se habían convertido muchas de las monedas y objetos por causa del fuego del dragón. (4) Las columnas derribadas por Smaug habían sido de nuevo recolocadas, de tal manera que no se podía diferenciar cuáles eran las restauradas y cuáles no.

Toneladas de polvo y suciedad estaba siendo retirados y las viviendas adecuándose para la primavera y la llegada de los enanos de Ered Luin pues, al igual que en Dale, muchos enanos de las Montañas Nubladas habían llegado en busca de nuevas oportunidades.

Fili pasaba mucho tiempo con Thorin y con los demás, organizando y ayudando donde fuera, aprendiendo a ser un buen príncipe de Erebor, como él mismo decía.

Kili había mejorado visiblemente, ya no llevaba el armazón de metal, de vez en cuando se le veía caminando por los grandes salones o entrenando, pero nunca iba más lejos de las salas de entrenamiento en los niveles inferiores o del despacho del rey, parecía querer demostrar de esa manera que no iba a volver a marcharse en mitad de la noche.

Realmente el invierno estaba siendo bueno para todos.

* * *

La gran puerta de Erebor se cerraba todas las noches y no volvía a abrirse hasta el amanecer, pero aquella noche fue una excepción.

#

Tres figuras salieron sin que fueran detenidas por los guardias y se dirigieron a un lado de la enorme fachada. Cerca de una de las grandes estatuas que la flanqueaban, había una obra que en comparación, parecía pequeña.

Los tres se pararon ante ésta, que había sido terminada tan sólo un día antes y elevaron la vista. Durante un momento ninguno habló.

—Es… Es… —murmuró.

—Le pediste a Thranduil que fuera enterrada aquí, pero no me pareció correcto que descansara en el interior de la montaña. Al fin y al cabo era una elfa de los bosques.

Kili miraba el monumento a Tauriel sin creer aún lo que veían sus ojos.

Construida con el mismo mármol verde que todo Erebor, cuatro columnas de arquitectura enana, iguales a las miles que se veían en la ciudad bajo la montaña formaban la base, pero según se elevaban dichas columnas las líneas se iban suavizando hasta redondearse formando cuatro arboles cuyas ramas se entrelazaban en la cima formando una cúpula de diseño claramente élfico.

De la cúpula, colgaban decenas de velas en soportes de cristal de cuarzo dando la impresión de encontrarse sobre un cielo estrellado.

En el centro, sobre un pedestal, una estatua a tamaño real de Tauriel de pie.

La elfa llevaba el traje con el que había combatido. En su mano izquierda portaba su arco, pero Tauriel no miraba al frente, ni su mirada era la que tenía cuando batallaba. No, sus ojos reflejaban tristeza y miraban lo que sostenía en su mano derecha, la piedra de runas que él le había dado a la orilla del lago.

La estatua era tan detallada que Kili tuvo la sensación de que en cualquier momento bajaría del pedestal.

Dio un paso extendiendo la mano para ayudarla a bajar, y entonces se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Se giró y miró a su tío y hermano sin saber qué decir.

—No me gustan los elfos. Nunca me he fiado de ellos y eso no va a cambiar, y nunca hubiera aprobado tu relación con ella —respondió a la muda pregunta que se reflejaba en los ojos de su sobrino antes de mirar al monumento—. Pero murió salvándote y sé lo que significaba para ti. Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

—Sólo falta saber qué poner en su tumba —murmuró Fili, acercándose a su hermano—. Debes decidirlo, pero no tiene que ser ahora, puede esperar.

Kili volvió a mirar la estatua de Tauriel antes de asentir, sabía que quería poner en la tumba de Tauriel, pero quería grabar las letras él mismo. Era lo único que podía hacer por ella.

_Memoria. Preciosa y Pura_

_Tauriel _

_Camina bajo las Estrellas _

_Dejando atrás el bosque _

_y alzándose en la noche. _

_Ha dejado este mundo _

_Bañada por siempre _

_En la luz Blanca de las Estrellas._

* * *

Este es el link donde se puede ver un dibujo de como es la Tumba de Tauriel.

aquelarre-tolkien . deviantart art/Tumba-de-Tauriel-609565721

1.— Bruja Blanca es como se conocía en algunos lugares a Galadriel.

2.— Aunque en la película no sale, sí se rodaron escenas en las que los miembros de la compañía de Thorin, pasan por Dale camino a Erebor, por lo que he querido mantener esta línea temporal.

3.— Palabras:

**dorg **— amo en orquico.

**allâkhul **_**— **_estúpido

**Damun amrâb — **Sangre de alma: se refiere a cuando alguien se siente tan impotente ante un hecho tan

doloroso, que siente que su alma sangra.

4.— Cuando Smaug lanza sus llamaradas al atacar a los enanos su calor es tan intenso que muchos de los objetos y monedas de oro quedan fundidos formando placas.


End file.
